Siblings of Prophecy Season III
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to Siblings of Prophecy Season II. AU Season III of Merlin. It's been a year since Merlin and Mira-Liana faced the Last Dragon, and that year of peace is at an end as a new enemy arises and prophecies continue to unfold. Merlin/Gwen Arthur/OC R&R!
1. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part One

Siblings of Prophecy Season III

The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

It had been a year since the Last Dragon had attacked Camelot. During that time, there had been peace and prosperity in the city. But though no one knew it, that peace was at an end.

A friend of Uther's, Prince Agravain was coming for a potentially long stay and Uther was putting up a huge fuss about the whole thing. It was driving Arthur and the others mad. (A/N: Sorry, folks, I know this isn't what happened in the show, but as I've kept Morgana good, I have to make this _really _AU. Sorry.)

"Father, for heaven's sake, you're driving everyone mad around here with your preparations for Agravain's visit. What's the big deal?" asked Arthur, during dinner one night. "We've had royal visitors before."

"Agravain's not like the others, he's the son of King Cenred," said Uther. "As you are aware, Cenred rules our closest neighboring kingdom."

Mira-Liana's eyes widened. "He's Cenred's son?" She was stunned. Cenred was the ruler of the kingdom in which her old village, Elador lay on the outskirts of. "Why've I never heard of him before now?"

"Because he's been traveling for a few years and no one's really sure who his mother is," said Uther. "He's been a good friend of mine for the past six years and this first time he's been able to visit Camelot in a long while. We need to maintain good relations with him. He has considerable influence over his father, and one word to him would bring war upon us."

"Well, in that case, we'll do our best to please him," said Morgana.

Uther nodded, looking relieved.

XXX

Agravain arrived the next morning on his fine black stallion. He was dressed in fine clothes and wearing a gold circlet. He was quite tall and handsome with his dark hair and muscly build, but he had a certain look in his eyes that made Merlin and Mira-Liana feel uncomfortable.

He smiling as he and Uther shook hands.

"Uther, it is good to see you," said Agravain.

"Likewise, my friend," said Uther. "Please, allow me to introduce my family. This is my son, Arthur, his wife Mira-Liana, her brother Merlin, my son's Chief Advisor, my ward the Lady Morgana, her husband Lord Frik and their son Mordred, apprentice to our Court Physician."

"I've heard a great deal about you and I'm honored to make your acquaintance," said Agravain, bowing.

"As are we, Your Majesty," said Morgana. She gazed at him with curiosity, as though she knew him from before but could not remember where.

"How long will we have the honor of your stay?" asked Mira-Liana, faking a smile.

"A few months," said Agravain. "You simply must hear about my travels while we talk. My father's anxious for our good relations to continue."

"As am I. Come, you must join us for breakfast. I'm sure you must be starving after your journey here," said Uther.

"Indeed I am, I'm famished," said Agravain.

Throughout breakfast, the uncomfortable feelings Agravain seemed to give off lingered and Morgana kept glancing at the young prince out of the corner of her eye.

XXX

After breakfast, they gathered in their usual meeting place—Gaius's chambers.

"What's the matter with you all?" asked Gaius. "You look like something's troubling you."

"Gaius, have you met Agravain before?" asked Frik.

"Once, when Uther first met him," said Gaius. "He seemed a bit cold and eager for power, like his father, but somehow Uther approved of him. Why do you ask?"

Morgana sighed. "It's Agravain. He seems familiar to me somehow. But I swear, I've never met him before in my life until now."

"Familiar as Morgause, familiar?" asked Merlin.

Arthur tensed at the mention of the sorceress's name. Morgause was a powerful sorceress who had tried to get Arthur kill Uther and then launched an attack with the Knights of Midhir by using Morgana as a vessel for her magic.

The last time Morgana had thought someone seemed familiar to her, it had been Morgause and Gaius had finally admitted that she was Morgana's half-sister. But as far as Morgana was concerned, the sorceress wasn't family and had since disposed of her bracelet by having it destroyed with a spell.

Morgana nodded.

"Do you think he's connected to her, somehow?" asked Gwen.

"It's possible, but we don't know anything about this man," said Mira-Liana. "Something about him gave me and Merlin an uneasy feeling."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him," said Arthur.

"And hope that we're wrong," said Mordred.

But somehow, none of them believed they were.

XXX

The following morning Mira-Liana was playing with her children who were eighteen months old now while waiting for Arthur to finish up a meeting with Uther and Agravain.

The children were walking now, and growing quickly. They had also started coming into their powers, but luckily Uther hadn't seen anything. And, much to their parents' relief, Frik was able to whip up a magical potion that would keep the children's powers at bay until they were older and could control them or until Mira-Liana decided to undo the potion's enchantments. Part of her did want her children to grow magically, but it was too big of a risk while Uther was still King. There would be time for magic later.

Mira-Liana couldn't help but admire the children. Amora was a beautiful little girl with her golden locks and her mother's looks. Merrick was a handsome little boy with his jet-black hair and his father's looks. While Amora was hugging her knitted stuffed cat from Gwen, Merrick was squealing as Mira-Liana tickled him.

"Sounds like someone's having fun in here," said Arthur, as he came in. "How's everyone today?"

"We're fine," said Mira-Liana. "You?"

"Same," said Arthur. "But better for being here with you and the children." He smiled at them. He loved his family more than life itself and he thanked the heavens everyday he'd been blessed with them.

"Dada," said Amora.

Mira-Liana and Arthur froze.

"Did she just say—?" said Mira-Liana.

"Dada," Amora repeated. She put down her toy and held out her arms to Arthur. "Dada."

Tears of joy glittered in Arthur's eyes. "Daddy's here, sweetheart," he said, as he picked up his daughter and hugged her close.

"Her first word," said Mira-Liana, smiling as she held Merrick.

"Mama," said Merrick, apparently not wanting to be outdone by his sister. He reached out as Mira-Liana picked him up. "Mama."

"And Merrick's as well," said Arthur, smiling.

Mira-Liana kissed Arthur. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Arthur.

It was truly a joyful moment, one that they'd treasure forever.

XXX

Agravain settled in well in Camelot. He seemed to fit in well amongst the nobles of the court and Camelot's citizens, but he didn't quite do with the others.

Arthur and the others were slightly distrustful of Agravain. Something about him seemed wrong and if there was one thing Merlin and Mira-Liana had learned, it was to always trust your instinct. One afternoon, Agravain request an audience with Morgan, Merlin and Mira-Liana

Agravain waited in his chambers for them until there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," said Agravain.

The door opened to reveal Merlin, Mira-Liana and Morgana.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Agravain. "Please, come in. Sit down."

The three of them entered the room and sat down.

"I requested this audience with the three of you because I have something to say to you," said Agravain. "You three are something special to my parents, ever since word reached my father's kingdom of who you are to Uther and Arthur. My mother speaks highly of you, Lady Morgana."

"Your mother?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, you know her. She has asked me to make an offer to you on behalf of herself and my father."

"What might that be?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Your Highness, I am well aware that you and your brother were once citizens of my father's kingdom. Because of that, my father's more than willing to extend an offer of protection for the two of you and my mother would personally see to it that Lady Morgana is granted her every wish."

"Why would they make such an offer?" asked Merlin. "And why only to the three of us?"

"As I said, you three are special. You hold positions of great power and my parents are particularly interested in you. The world is changing and these are perilous times. You might need to make sure you have the right kind of friends on the right side. There are rumors of events that have been set into motion. So, we would like to offer you three the chance to change loyalties from Uther to Cenred, for your own sakes and if you do that, you'll be deeply blessed."

_I don't believe this; he's asking us to betray our people? _said Mira-Liana, silently outraged.

_It would appear so, _said Merlin. _He's in for a nasty shock, though._

"You can, of course, think about the offer," said Agravain, mistaking their silence.

"We don't need to think about it," said Morgana, sternly. "I think I speak for all three of us when I say that we must respectfully decline the offer."

"Our only loyalty is to Camelot and to our family," said Merlin.

"There is nothing your parents can give us that'll change our minds. If that's all, we'll leave now," said Mira-Liana, as she got up, and was followed by Merlin and Morgana.

"Good-day to you, Agravain," said Morgana.

"Good-day," said Agravain, looking displeased.

The three of them left the chambers, and Mira-Liana met Arthur, who was waiting outside the door.

"What did Agravain want?" asked Arthur.

"He wanted us to switch our loyalties to his father, and we refused," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur didn't look pleased. "Did he make a threat?"

"No, he didn't, but I wouldn't put it past him," said Mira-Liana. "He said they'd make it worth our while and that there were rumors of events that had been set into motion."

"That settles it, he's up to something," said Arthur. "And whatever it is, it's not good."

Indeed it was not.

XXX

That night, Agravain snuck out of the castle, disguised in his black cloak.

He rode off into the forest with his prize. Uther had cried a little when he'd been informed of his grandchildren saying their first words and how the children had reached for their parents, and Agravain had managed to collect those tears. He intended to use them for something very important.

He finally arrived at his rendezvous point in a deep part of the woods that was surrounded by the ruins of an old castle and there was a fire blazing and someone was there to meet him.

"My son," she said.

It was Morgause.

Agravain pulled back his hood, smiling. "Hello, Mother," he said.

"How have you faired?" she asked, taking his hands.

"Uther's welcomed me back into his kingdom with open arms," said Agravain.

"And he doesn't suspect a thing?" asked Morgause.

"He laps up my lies like the sniveling dog that he is," said Agravain. "He believes me to be his friend, but that could not be farther from the truth."

"And the three you made the offer to, what did they say?" asked Morgause. "You didn't mention my name, did you?"

Agravain's face darkened. "I didn't say your name. But those fools refused our generous offer. They said their only loyalty was to Camelot and to their family." He scoffed. "Family. If family is what they are loyal to, then why did old Aunt Morgana refuse me? Why did she refuse you last year?"

"My half-sister has the gift of prophecy. She believes in her vision of a utopia that will occur when Arthur's been crowned king," said Morgause. "But she's wrong. Arthur's just like his father and a son always follows in his father's footsteps. If Morgana knows of our connection, she's chosen to ignore it. I highly doubt she even knows you're my son."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I understand why you wanted to make Morgana an offer, but didn't Merlin and Mira-Liana prevent your last two attempts to rid the world of Uther and destroy Camelot? Why make an offer to _them?_" asked Agravain.

"Because they're special and I had to try at least," said Morgause. "How many commoners can gain position in the Royal Court as they have? They have considerable influence over Arthur and Uther and somehow they knew exactly what to do to make me stop my last attack."

"I see," said Agravain. He took out the handkerchief that contained Uther's tears, making Morgause smile as she took it.

"You've done well," said Morgause. She grinned evilly at the handkerchief. "The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall."

She dropped the handkerchief into the tar-like potion in her cauldron and then dropped in a strange-looking vegetable thing into the potion as well. Then there was a sharp scream that made Agravain cringe.

Morgause grinned. "The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear its cries." She stirred her potion. "And for those without magic, the mandrake root pierces at the recesses of the soul, twisting the mind's very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will discover that his great kingdom counts for nothing when he has lost his mind."

Agravain grinned as Morgause started chanting a powerful spell and when she was done, she took out the root which was now coated in the tar-like potion and handed it to her son.

Before another hour had passed, the root was dripping its muck under Uther's bed with Uther none the wiser.

XXX

There was a great feast the following, in honor of Agravain's arrival in Camelot and to celebrate the Royal Family's good fortune.

It was great fun with music, entertainers, dancing, and delicious food. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they laughed and had great intellectual conversations with one another. For a few moments, Merlin and Mira-Liana's distrust of Agravain was forgotten.

Uther rose up to talk, silencing everyone.

"Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream," said Uther. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I can tell you that I have not felt like this in a long time."

"What, drunk?" joked Arthur, as everyone laughed.

Uther playfully swatted his son's shoulder, smiling. "Drunk and happy," he said. "To have such a good friend here beside me." He beckoned to Agravain, who smiled. He then beckoned to the others. "And to be blessed with such a wonderful family."

Arthur and Mira-Liana and the others smiled.

"Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin, Morgana, all of you—there are no words. But ever since you've become a part of my family and I have seen the honorable and wonderful people you are, you've meant more to me than you will ever know. And I wish all the happiness in the world to you and my grandchildren." He raised his goblet. "To the Royal Family."

"To the Royal Family," said everyone as they raised their goblets and continued on with the night.

_Well, that was unexpected, _said Mira-Liana, on the verge of tears herself.

_I'll say_, said Merlin. _I didn't know he felt that way about us._

_Father's never been good with showing his feelings. And you have to admit, you have all made quite an impression on him and you are part of the family, _said Arthur, smiling.

_Indeed, _said Mira-Liana. She rose up from her seat and for the first time in her life, she hugged Uther, who returned her embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're-Welcome," he said.

He got out of the embrace and wobbled slightly as he smiled. "I think I need some air."

"Watch yourself," said Arthur.

Uther just shrugged him off as he left the hall and went out for some fresh air.

He was quite drunk as he stumbled into the courtyard. He froze when he heard something. "Who's there? Arthur?"

He started walking around and looking for the source of the noise, but found nothing and no one. He then walked over to the courtyard's well and peered into the water, only to scream and recoil in horror when Igraine appeared from nowhere and grabbed his arm and she cried out, "Please!"

Uther fell to the ground, screaming and shaking with fear as some of the guards and Camelot's citizens surrounded him and were quite baffled at their king's behavior as they did not see what he saw.

Uther was taken to his bedchambers and placed on his bed with the help of Arthur and Merlin. Everyone was worried as Morgana covered Uther with his blankets.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Morgana.

"He should sleep until morning," said Gaius.

"We should let him rest," said Agravain. "There's little more we can do for him now."

They left.

XXX

While Agravain immediately went to his chambers, Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, Frik, Mordred, Morgana, Merlin and Mira-Liana walked down the hall, their minds abuzz with Uther's sudden illness.

"What could've made him like this?" asked Arthur. "He was lying on the ground, crying. He's _never _done that before."

"I don't know," said Gaius. "But I fear it isn't good."

"When he was found, he was mumbling," said Frik. "Most of it was incoherent, but…"

"But what?" asked Arthur. "What did he say?"

"He kept mentioning your mother's name," said Mordred.

Arthur frowned. "My mother? But he hasn't spoken of her since we had that long talk over a year ago."

"He claims he saw her in the well," said Gaius.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Did the guards see him in this state?" he whispered.

"I think you're worrying too much," said Gaius.

"How can we not worry?" asked Merlin.

"If people see Uther like this—" said Morgana.

"They'll see him as ill," said Gaius. "For the moment, he's recovered."

"We should still be on our guard," said Gwen.

"Indeed," said Mira-Liana. "Come on, we should all get some sleep."

XXX

Meanwhile, Argavain had gone to meet his mother and informed her of the news. They were rejoicing over their work. The rumors were already spreading and soon Camelot would see that their king had gone mad and a kingdom without a king would be ripe for the picking.

While Argavain went back to Camelot with another mandrake, and killed one of the guards who'd spotted him with it and quickly went back to his chambers, Morgause was heading back to Cenred's kingdom.

When she arrived, Cenred's men were preparing themselves for the battle that would soon be underway. She met with Cenred in his throne room.

He had black hair to his shoulders and dark facial hair and was dressed in his armor. He glanced up from his sword he was placing on his back when Morgause arrived.

"Ah, my love, I wasn't expecting you back so soon," said Cenred.

"If you will not leave the castle, then I must come to you," said Morgause.

Cenred scoffed. "I see you've lost none of your audacity."

"I wish I could say the same," said Morgause, sharply. "But I find the might King Cendred cowering in his chambers when he should've met me at the border. Perhaps he's lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward."

At this, one of the guards drew his sword—he would defend his king, even against the king's own lover—but Morgause just flung him into a table with a spell. The other guards drew their swords, but Cenred stopped them as he pulled Morgause in for a kiss which she returned.

"You are _very _beautiful when you're angry," said Cenred, when they broke apart.

Morgause smirked. "Is that why you continue to defy me?"

"You wouldn't like it if I made it easy for you," he pointed out.

They both started laughing at this point before Cenred had some chairs set up and poured them both some wine.

"I'm certain you've not come all this way just to drink, my love," said Cenred.

"You know me too well," she said, as she sipped her drink.

"Extremely well, and yet somehow we're still close," he said.

Morgause smiled. "I've come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon and those three we had our son make the offer to."

"They've refused to accept our offer, I take it?" said Cenred, as Morgause nodded. "It's their own loss, I'm afraid. As for Uther, yes, I've heard the sad news. He's finally lost his mind."

"Camelot is weak," said Morgause. "Weaker than it's been for years. The kingdom is vulnerable just as I promised."

"It doesn't change the fact that the citadel is still impregnable."

"So, even without his wits, Uther is still too strong for you?"

"You're a woman of great courage, Morgause, and my lover you may be, but I don't think with my sword," he growled. "An assault on Camelot cannot be taken lightly."

"You forget, we have an ally in the court," she reminded him. "Agravain, our son, is working well. We've taught him well and he can be relied upon until the end. He's doing us both proud."

Cenred looked pleased with this.

XXX

Trouble followed.

In a meeting one morning, Arthur came to report that mercenaries had been seen flooding into Cenred's kingdom.

"Mercenaries?" said Uther. "Do we know why?"

"There is _rumor_," said Arthur, trying to emphasize the word 'rumor.' "That that Cenred is massing an army. I would like to send a patrol of our own men to assess the situation, but that can only be done with Agravain's approval."

Agravain looked surprised. "There's no need, sire. I'll lead a patrol of my men. I haven't heard a word of this before now. I'll speak to my father, tell him to look into this," he said. "I cannot believe Father would be preparing an army when his main goal is toward peace. Perhaps the reports are mistaken."

"Let us hope so," said Mira-Liana, not believing him.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" asked Merlin.

Uther had suddenly gone very quiet and was gazing at the doorway with fear.

"Father?" asked Arthur, now worried.

He started shaking with fear as while everyone else in the hall saw nothing, he saw a drowned victim, a young boy no older than six.

He rose up. "Leave me alone," he whispered, as he pointed at the boy. "Get out of here."

Arthur was worried as he placed a hand on his father's arm. "Father—"

"I said, get out!" he yelled, ignoring his son. "GET OUT, I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED!"

At that point, he was taken kicking and screaming by Sir Leon and Arthur to his chambers.

Mira-Liana rose up and spoke to the knights and members of the court, using her authority as Camelot's Princess.

"All of you will leave this room immediately. My brother and I need to talk with the Court Physician alone."

Everyone vacated the room on her command, leaving the twins alone with Gaius.

"Gaius, what is going on?" she demanded.

"There has to be _some _explanation for this," said Merlin.

Gaius sighed and folded his arms. "During the Great Purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery and some, heaven help them, were children."

Merlin stared in horror as Mira-Liana's heart skipped a beat.

"He murdered _children?_" said Mira-Liana, looking horrified.

It shouldn't have surprised her, given how he'd tried to execute Mordred two years ago, but still, the thought terrified her to the bone.

Though Uther was something of a doting grandfather and the twins' powers had been bound before anyone had seen anything, Mira-Liana knew that if he suspected or knew that her children possessed magic, he would not be so kind. This had been one of her constant fears ever since she learned she was first expecting her children.

Gaius nodded. "They were killed for the magic they were born with." He paused for a moment. "Maybe his conscious is playing tricks with him."

"After twenty years?" said Merlin, skeptically.

"I don't know _why _he's suddenly acting like this, but whatever is going on, we can no longer hide this," said Gaius. "The King's hold in people is a very fragile thing, you two. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

Suddenly, the bells went off and they went to investigate.

They found the guard Agravain had killed and he was taken to Gaius's chambers for examination and Arthur was notified.

"The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night," said Gaius, to Arthur.

"Who could've done this?" asked Arthur.

Gaius handed him the blade. "On this knife, there is a symbol of the Blood Guard."

"Blood Guard?" he repeated.

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the High Priestesses of the Old Religion," explained Frik.

"I thought they were wiped out during the Great Purge," said Arthur.

"Not all of them," said Gaius.

"So, you believe there's a traitor in Camelot?" said Mira-Liana.

"It's possible. The sentry guard will be able to tell us for sure," said Gaius.

"He's still alive?" said Merlin, surprised.

"Barely, but yes," said Gaius.

No one noticed the look of fear on Agravain's face at this news.

XXX

Agravain needed to tie up loose ends, so he snuck into Gaius's chambers and poisoned the guard, preventing him from revealing what he knew.

Gaius and Mordred found him dead not ten minutes later and were at a loss to explain how it had happened.

XXX

That night, Mordred was delivering the king's medicine when he stopped and took a good look at him.

Uther was asleep, but he was shivering both in cold and fear, as though he was suffering from a nightmare. Mordred had no love for Uther, considering what the King had done to his family and his people, but in that moment he felt a bit of pity for the man and pulled his blankets up to warm him.

He was about to leave when he heard the sound of something dripping and noticed a small pile of black gunk on the floor. Curious, he bent down to examine it and sniffed it.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps and a shadow hinting of someone's arrival. Quickly, Mordred hid under the bed, only to bump into the filthy mandrake root that was hanging there. He scooted off to the side just as someone reached under the bed and took away the root.

Quietly, he scooted forward and saw Agravain leaving the room with root. He ran out from under the bed and called out for Merlin and Mira-Liana.

_Emrys, Emrysa! _he yelled.

_Ow. Mordred, not so loud, what's wrong? _asked Merlin.

_I'm sorry, but it's Agravain, he was just in Uther's room. He didn't see me, but I saw him take something I think he placed under Uther's bed._

_What did he take? _asked Mira-Liana.

_It was some kind of root in black gunk. I didn't recognize it. He's leaving the castle now. Should I follow him?_

_No, it's too dangerous, _said Merlin. _Stay with Frik and Morgana and make sure the others are safe. Mir and I will go after Agravain. Where's Agravain now?_

_He's in the courtyard._

_We're on our way. Go tell Arthur what's happened. We'll be back as soon as we can, _said Mira-Liana.

_Okay, be safe._

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana quickly left the castle and followed Agravain.

They followed him to a clearing within the forest while hidden behind some large mossy rocks, and then they waited for a moment, before their eyes widened in shock as Agravain met with Morgause and several of Cenred's men.

"Sorry you had to wait," said Morgause, as she got off her horse. "There was much to discuss."

"But your talk with Father was successful?" said Agravain.

"Your father's armies ride to Camelot on my command," said Morgause.

Agravain smiled. "There's nothing you cannot do, Mother."

Shock flooded the twins.

_Did I just hear Agravain call Morgause, 'Mother'? _asked Mira-Liana.

_You're not the only one, _said Merlin. _It would appear Uther's "friend" is Morgause's son._

_And no doubt a sorcerer himself, _said Mira-Liana.

"It is _you _that give me strength, my son," said Morgause. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Father marches on Camelot, he'll find a kingdom without a leader," said Agravain.

"Excellent, I'm proud of you," said Morgause. "Finally, we are ready."

"Not quite, Mother," said Agravain. "The two you were so fascinated with, Merlin and Mira-Liana, they suspect me."

"Have they told Arthur?" asked Morgause, sounding concerned.

"As far as I know, they haven't yet. But they will," said Agravain.

"Well, then we must stop them," said Morgause.

"That will not be difficult."

"Why?"

"Because they're already here!"

The twins' blood ran cold, yet they showed no fear as they revealed themselves.

"Did you really think I was that stupid, you two?" he snarled.

Without thinking twice, Merlin and Mira-Liana ran away as fast as they could until they were finally caught.

XXX

Back in Camelot, Arthur was in his chambers doing some writing and worrying himself sick over his father and the lack of news from Mira-Liana and Merlin since Mordred had told them of their departure.

Gaius came in.

"How are you, sire?"

"It's not me who's sick," said Arthur.

"It can't be easy to see your father this way," said Gaius, gently.

"No," he admitted. "He's always been so strong." He sighed. "I know of what he's done, but he lifted this kingdom from its knees and he's still my father, Gaius. To see him now…"

"I'm sure, with time he will recover," said Gaius, as Arthur nodded. "But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control."

Arthur's face fell as he shook his head. "That's ridiculous."

He couldn't be king now. Uther was still alive.

"Camelot needs a leader," he continued. "It falls to you. You must fulfill your role as regent and start to take your place in your destiny as the Once and Future King. This is not just me talking, other members of the court have spoken. It's for the good of the kingdom."

Arthur shook his head. "I know of my destiny, but I will _not _usurp my father."

"This isn't usurpation, this is you taking your rightful place," said Gaius. "The palace is awash with rumors. They need a leader."

"I swore allegiance to my father, and as long as there is still breath in him, I'll stay true to my word," said Arthur, sternly.

"Arthur, please," said Gaius.

"You're giving up on my father," said Arthur. "That is something I will never do."

XXX

When morning came, Merlin and Mira-Liana found themselves waking up with splitting headaches and they were bound with chains and forced to sit up to face Morgause.

"You intrigue me, you two," she said. "Why does a mere advisor and a commoner turned princess continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?"

They just glared at her, and remained silent.

"You know the answer and you're not telling me," she said. She walked around them and then knelt beside them. "Come on, time and time again you've risked yourselves. There must be a reason."

"We believe in a fair and just land," said Merlin.

"And you think Arthur will give you that?"

"We know it," said Mira-Liana.

"And then what?" asked Morgause, as she rose up and stood before them. "You think you'll be recognized, is that it, Merlin, Mira-Liana? All this, so one day you can be part of something greater and serve a king?"

They didn't reply.

"No," said Morgause, gazing at them. "There's something more, something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

They glared at her.

"We've told you," said Merlin, coldly.

Morgause returned the cold look. "Well, you can take your secret to your grave." She recited a spell and suddenly their chains tightened.

"You chose to poison one of my own, my half-sister Morgana, and you chose to refuse my generous offer for protection," she said. "You may regret that."

And with that, she left them alone in the forest.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana struggled against their chains.

"We need to get out of here," said Merlin, grunting. "We have to warn Arthur."

"I've already tried calling them, but either something's blocking me or we're too far away," said Mira-Liana.

"Dang it," said Merlin.

Try as they might, they could not break their bonds and using magic on the chains only tightened them, even when Merlin managed to intertwine Mira-Liana's fingers with his own and they combined their power.

They soon realized they had another problem as serkets started to appear and surround them. Quickly, they manage to perform a few spells that pushed the serkets away, but it didn't last long as suddenly, they let out a cry of pain as they were both stabbed in the lower back by serkets.

They managed to kill the serkets that stabbed them, but it didn't do any good. A serket's venom was deadly and they were already feeling the effects.

"I don't feel so good," said Mira-Liana.

"Me either," said Merlin, as he kneeled over.

There was pain where they'd been stabbed and they were already finding it difficult to breathe and see straight.

Merlin forced himself to straighten as Mira-Liana's grip on his hand tightened and out of sheer desperation; they used the last drop of their power and called out for a friend in the ancient tongue.

"_Kilgarrah, dragon, hear our summons, come to us!_" they cried.

Finally, the pain became too much for them and they collapsed. They fought to stay away as the serkets drew closer and then, suddenly the Last Dragon, Kilgarrah, flew into view.

He blew fire onto the serkets, killing them and then he took the twins into his claws and carried them away to safety just as they succumbed to the darkness.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Two

The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part Two

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

A few hours later, Merlin and Mira-Liana finally came to. The pain had dulled, and they still didn't feel well and they were exhausted. Their chains were gone and they were lying on a stone landing that was hanging off a cliff far from Camelot's walls.

"Merlin?" said Mira-Liana, her voice faint.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here," said Merlin. He weakly took her hand in his and tried to quell her fear that he felt from her. "It's okay, we're safe."

"Indeed you are," said Kilgarrah, startling them.

He was seated beside them and watching over them like a parent watching over its child.

"You're safe here with me," he said.

"We didn't think you'd answer our call," said Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, I could not resist a Dragonlord and Dragonlady, even if I wanted to," said Kilgarrah. "And even if I could ignore it, I wouldn't, for how could I forget what you did for my father and how you spared my life?"

"Regardless, we're grateful thank you," said Mira-Liana.

They tried to sit up, but were forced to lay back down due to their wounds.

"Lie still," said Kilgarrah.

"Ow," moaned Merlin.

"My back…" said Mira-Liana.

"The serket's poison is powerful," said Kilgarrah. "I have given you both an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time. You must sleep."

The twins just nodded, unwilling to argue or protest.

Mira-Liana managed to scoot closer to Merlin and rest her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and they both succumbed to sleep.

XXX

The following morning, Arthur went into Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius, have you seen Merlin or Ana?" he asked.

"No, Arthur, I haven't," said Gaius, looking surprised. "I thought they were with you and Gwen."

"They're not. Gwen says Merlin never came home last night and I haven't seen Ana since she left," said Arthur, looking worried. "Mordred, have you heard anything?"

"No," he admitted. He looked fearful. "I tried calling them, but I got nothing."

This didn't make Arthur happy. He looked more worried now. "This isn't good. I'll send out a search party. If anything's happened to them…"

"I understand, sire," said Gaius.

"In the meantime, Mordred, make sure that the others are kept safe," said Arthur.

"Yes, Arthur," said Mordred.

Arthur left the room, praying that his wife and brother-in-law were safe.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain was continuing his plans.

He managed to fool the guards into thinking there was a fire and snuck into Uther's room. The poor old king was so in shock, he didn't even see Agravain before him.

Agravain twisted a bit of string around the neck of the mandrake root, and made it scream more and show Uther more terrifying images, much to Agravain's delight.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana woke up from their rest with start and scrambled to their feet, feeling much better than before.

"You shouldn't have let us sleep," said Merlin.

"I had no choice, Young Dragonlord," said Kilgarrah. "The venom was too strong, even for your great powers combined."

"We're grateful for what you did, but we don't have time," said Mira-Liana. "We need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger."

"And it's our fault," said Merlin. "We should've acted further upon our suspicions about Agravain."

"You could not have known he was Morgause's son," said Kilgarrah. "You did what you thought was right and that shows great courage. But trust is a double-edged sword."

"It just goes to show that even if someone has magic, it doesn't mean you're the same," said Mira-Liana.

"In some ways, you are," said Kilgarrah.

"No," said Merlin, shaking his head. "We could never be like him and his mother."

"You've learned an important lesson, you two," said Kilgarrah. "But I wonder if your determination to see goodness in others will be your undoing? And I fear that your futures are now joined forever. Morgause and Agravain are the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."

"We need to get back to Camelot," said Mira-Liana.

"You are not yet fully recovered, you two, and it's more than three days' walk," said Kilgarrah.

The twins smirked as they exchanged glances before looking back up at Kilgarrah.

"We've no intention of walking," said Merlin.

Kilgarrah looked curious before they told him what they wanted him to do.

Moments later, they found themselves on Kilgarrah's back as he took them to Camelot. Merlin was holding onto one of the dragon's spikes while Mira-Liana held onto her brother's waist.

It was the most exciting and exhilarating thing they'd ever done as they flew across the lands, cheering and laughing until the dragon landed in the clearing where they had last fought a year ago.

Merlin helped Mira-Liana get down onto the ground as the dragon raised its head.

"This is as far as I dare go," he said.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"We won't forget this," said Mira-Liana.

"Be careful, Young Dragonlord and Dragonlady," said Kilgarrah. "The Battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong, for Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands."

They nodded as the dragon took off.

XXX

They ran back inside the castle and shook Gaius and Mordred awake.

"You need to wake up," he hissed.

Gaius looked upon them in shock as Mordred hugged them.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana!" said Gaius.

"Where've you been?" asked Mordred.

"We don't have time to explain," said Mira-Liana, as she got their cloaks.

"Are you alright?" asked Gaius.

"We're fine, but that's not important," said Merlin. "Agravain is the son of Morgause. She's Cenred's lover. They're plotting against Uther."

"What?" said Mordred and Gaius, stunned.

"He's responsible for Uther's visions, now please, hurry," said Mira-Liana. "Tell me you found out what that plant was."

"No, but—" said Mordred, but he was cut off.

"That's fine, we think we know where to find another one," said Merlin. "Come on."

They went to Uther's chambers, only to find the room completely trashed, there was a small fire burning and Uther was cowering in fear in a corner of the room.

Gaius knelt beside him and tried to talk to him, but the poor king just clutched Gaius's arm in fear and nearly started crying again.

"Mordred, go under the bed and see if you can find that plant you saw earlier," said Mira-Liana.

Mordred did as he was told and came back with another filthy mandrake root. Quickly, he tossed into the plant into the fire.

Everyone except for Uther cringed as the mandrake root's scream was heard. Uther just seemed to quiet down and a little calmer.

"It was an enchantment, sire," said Gaius, soothingly. "You need to rest."

Uther nodded as Gaius and Merlin put the king to bed while Mira-Liana and Mordred put the fire out. Uther was then given a sleeping tonic and soon fell asleep.

When he was sound asleep, they left the room.

XXX

Once they were in Gaius's chambers, they started talking.

"We need to tell Uther of what Agravain's done," said Merlin.

"Are you mad?" asked Gaius. "Agravain's one of Uther's most trusted friends. He'd have all our heads if we made such an accusation."

"But we're his son's wife and advisor, surely he'll listen?" asked Mira-Liana.

_I doubt it, _said Mordred. _Remember how he wouldn't listen to Morgana when she tried to convince him not to execute me and how quickly he turned on us when the Witchfinder came? Besides, we've no proof and Uther's always been blind to the faults of those he believes are trustworthy._

"You've got a point, but we can't just let him get away with this," said Merlin.

"There's more to the plan than just making Uther go mad," said Mira-Liana. "We heard them talking. Morgause said Cenred's army is awaiting her command. They'll launch an attack before much longer."

_Knowing Morgause, it's probably something worse than just Cenred's army_, said Mordred.

XXX

Indeed it was.

The Knights of Camelot rode off to warn their Prince of an army that was coming.

Cenred's army was marching on Camelot, but they didn't know it was Cenred's as the soldiers were dressed in different colors so no one would suspect they were really Cenred's men.

XXX

Morning soon followed.

After assuring Gwen and his children he was alive and safe, Merlin went with Mira-Liana to hers and Arthur's chambers and neither of them were pleased with the sight before them.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" shouted Mira-Liana, as Merlin opened the drapes.

Arthur woke up, startled and looked both shocked and pleased to see Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"What _happened_?" asked Merlin, beckoning to the messy room.

"What happened?" repeated Arthur. "I was worried sick about the two of you and fired my manservant because I was in a bad mood."

"We weren't gone for _that _long!" said Mira-Liana, looking aghast at the state of the room.

"You were gone long enough with no word whatsoever!" he snapped, but there was no anger in his tone, only relief. "Where the devil have you two been? Are you alright?"

"We're fine, just a bit sore and tired," said Mira-Liana.

She shut and locked the door and then she and Merlin quickly cleaned the room with magic.

"We ran into a few problems while we were following Agravain last night," said Merlin. "We found out that Morgause is Agravain's mother and the two of them are behind your father's madness, and we got stabbed by serkets when they caught us."

Arthur's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Serkets?" he gasped. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why aren't you dead? Serket venom is poisonous."

"It is, but we called Kilgarrah and he helped us out. We're alright," said Mira-Liana. "But that's not the point. We've got problems. We were able to destroy the mandrake root that was causing Uther's madness, but Morgause has Cenred's army awaiting her command to launch an attack on Camelot and no doubt, she's got something _worse _up her sleeve."

"Oh, good heavens," said Arthur.

He went behind his screen and quickly dressed.

"Come on, we've got work to do," he said.

XXX

When Agravain saw Merlin and Mira-Liana walking in the courtyard with Arthur through his bedroom window, he was shocked.

Quickly, he went to Uther's chambers and found the mandrake root was gone. Gaius entered the room and told Agravain, who claimed he'd dropped a paper somewhere in Uther's chambers, that Uther was recovering well and the source of his enchanted was gone.

Agravain pretended to be pleased with this and left the chambers. He found the twins walking down a hall by themselves and cornered them.

"I don't know how weaklings such as yourselves managed to escape, but I _will _find out," he swore. "And when I do, I'll make your lives short and painful ones."

"I highly doubt that," said Mira-Liana, coolly. "You don't even know how we escaped the nest of Serkets."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, _Your Highness_. Don't forget, Uther wouldn't be too pleased to find out two people such as yourselves were spying on me, one of his most trusted friends. One word to my father from me would bring war to Camelot and I might just bring some magical trouble as well," he warned.

"And don't _you _forget we know who you _really _are, Son of Morgause," said Merlin, smirking slightly as Agravain turned pale. "What would Uther say, I wonder, if he knew that his 'friend' was a traitor, a sorcerer and the son of his enemy? Seems we're at an impasse, aren't we?"

"Indeed," said Agravain, looking angry. "Well, I look forward to seeing how this turns out."

"You'd better watch your step, Agravain," warned Mira-Liana. "If you don't, sooner or later, you might just get tripped."

Agravain let out an angry growl as he stormed off.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Knights had returned and reported the army they'd seen.

"I predict they'll reach the city within two days," said Sir Leon.

"Whose men are they?" asked Arthur.

"We don't know. Their colors were recognizable," said Sir Leon.

_It has to be Cenred's men, _said Mira-Liana. _He might be having them wear another flag to keep you from thinking otherwise. _

_Indeed_, said Arthur. Aloud he said, "How many men?"

"Twenty thousand, maybe more," said Sir Leon.

"I fear that news of the King's illness may have reached beyond our borders," said Gaius. "Whoever is leading this army sees an opportunity."

"We must find out who they are and appease them, perhaps we could call upon Cenred for help," said Sir Leon.

"My father cannot be reached, he just left on a small journey and won't return for a fortnight," said Agravain.

"And we cannot appease to this leader, whoever he is. That's not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies," said Arthur.

"Arthur, as your advisor, I must point out that we're outnumbered two to one," said Merlin. "We've no idea what concessions they'll insist on or what lands we'd have to give them. We do not _have _to give them anything, but such an offering could buy us time."

"Normally, I would agree with you, Merlin, but not now," said Arthur. "The enemy will see it as weakness. There's only one option before us." He took his father's seat. "We must prepare the city for siege."

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Sir Leon.

"The castle is our strongest weapon, no army has ever taken Camelot," said Arthur.

"What about the people in the outland villages?" asked Sire Leon.

"Give them refuge in the city walls," said Arthur.

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods?" asked Sir Leon. "This army will destroy everything it its path."

"They will have their lives," said Arthur, firmly.

"Arthur's right. Preparing for siege may be the only thing we can do for now," said Merlin.

Arthur nodded and beckoned to his knights. "Go. Ready the army."

His mend did as they were told and then Arthur left the hall with Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"You did well in there, I mean it," said Merlin. "We're impressed. We're talking siege, battering rams, catapults, everything."

"You made a tough decision, there," said Mira-Liana.

"I know," said Arthur, as they stopped walking. "And I may have seemed all brave in there, but the truth is, I'm worried and I'm scared to death of what's going to happen."

"It's alright to be worried, but you don't need to be," said Merlin. "Mir and I will be right by your side, like we've always been."

"And besides, look at what we've got. We've got you," said Mira-Liana, as she squeezed his shoulder. "Everything will be alright. We'll make it through this, I promise."

Arthur nodded. "Thank heavens I've got you two."

XXX

As the army continued its march, Morgause met up with Cenred, who looked pleased.

"My dear Morgause," he said.

"Cenred, my love," said Morgause.

"My army should arrive by nightfall," he said, as she smiled. "I'm glad that pleases you."

"I rather wait until you deliver, before I say I'm pleased," she said.

"And when I do?" he asked.

"We'll have a feast, such as you'll never forget," she said.

Cenred smiled.

XXX

Arthur was standing by the window in his chambers, thinking to himself, when a familiar hand placed itself on his shoulder.

He turned to see Mira-Liana. "Ana."

"Arthur, love," she said, as they embraced.

Arthur held her tightly for a few moments, breathing in the scent of her hair. It felt so good to hold her. She gave him the strength he needed and was the light of his life.

"How's Uther?" she asked, when they broke apart.

Arthur sighed. "Recovering," he said. "I could do with him here."

"You should have more faith in yourself," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur looked down. "What're the people saying?"

"They are glad that you've taken charge," she said.

"I've committed them to a siege," he said. "There's going to be casualties, love."

"Arthur, look at me," she said, as she cupped his face in her hands. "I trust you as much as I trust Merlin which is more than Uther, more than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else; you have to follow what _you _believe to be right."

Arthur covered her hands with his own. "I'm just…I'm scared. All my life, I've been preparing to take charge; nothing could've prepared me for this. How do I know that I'm truly ready to be King now?"

"Listen to me. Without fear, there cannot be courage. No one is perfect. Facing your destiny is terrifying and you never are really ready," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin and I felt the same way when we started on our destiny and sometimes we still feel that same fear. But you cannot let your fear control you. The kingdom's always had great faith in you and I know you have it in you to be Camelot's finest king. Just be strong and never lose hope."

Arthur swallowed painfully as he rested his forehead against hers before kissing her soundly and holding her tight against him.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I needed to hear that."

She held him tightly until they were needed elsewhere.

XXX

Camelot was preparing for the siege that was soon to follow.

Everyone was gathering food, water, medical supplies and those who would fight were taking up arms. This did not please Agravain as he went out to meet Morgause.

He was in a bad mood when she met him in the forest clearing again.

"Mother, where've you been?" he demanded.

Morgause frowned. "What's wrong, son?"

"Merlin and Mira-Liana, they're alive and they're back in Camelot," said Agravain.

"How can that be possible?" asked Morgause.

"I don't know, but that's not all. They've thwarted us. They destroyed the mandrake root. The enchantment's been broken," said Agravain.

"Do not worry, my son," said Morgause. "The root has already done its work. Your father's army is less than a day from the city."

"Then it is time?" asked Agravain.

"Are you ready?" asked Morgause.

Agravain nodded.

"Son, Agravain, your father's army is mighty, but they cannot defeat Camelot all their own. You, too, must play your part," said Morgause.

Agrvain grinned. "Tell me what I must do, Mother. You and Father have taught me well. I'm prepared to do what is necessary to achieve our goals."

Morgause held out a very tall staff. It was polished and looked quite fine, but the top looked as if a tree's roots were growing from it.

"It was carved from the Ronan Tree at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed," said Morgause. "Only the High Priestess and their high guard ever set eyes on it."

A flicker of concerned flashed over Agravain's face. "Are you sure my magic is powerful enough wield such an instrument, Mother?"

"Do not worry, son," she said. "The staff will guide you. It carries its own power."

Agravain took it and grinned wickedly. "I will not let you down, Mother."

Morgause nodded. "I know, son."

XXX

Preparations for the siege continued as the morning came.

Thousands of Camelot's people came to take refuge in Camelot's walls and everyone was given shelter to the best of what Camelot had to offer.

Frik and Mordred were with Morgana, and they were given strict orders to protect Amora and Merrick along with Gwen, Thomas, Dawn and Hunith. Gaius was on standby to help any who would need medical assistance.

Provisions were stored, Camelot's soldiers and knights armed themselves, with the help of his family Arthur overlooked the preparations and made sure everything was ready for the siege.

The army would be arriving in a matter of hours.

However, in spite of it all, Arthur was still worried and he soon found himself at his father's bedside holding his hand as he slept.

_What would you do, Father? I need you, I feel lost without you. _

In spite of all his father had done, Arthur still loved his father very much and was finding it difficult to imagine life without his strong, capable father behind him.

_I know this is what I've been preparing for all my life, and I know of what my destiny entails, but it's still terrifying to do this._

"Arthur," said Merlin, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's time."

Arthur nodded as he rose up and then placed a hand on his father's chest. "I will not let you down," he promised.

He walked to the castle wall and gazed at the army that was just outside the gate. He tried to ignore the fear in his heart as he walked down to the courtyard where his men were waiting, as Mira-Liana and Merlin walked beside him.

He made sure his men were preparing as blades were sharpened and crossbows were strung and loaded and then got dressed in his armor with Merlin and Mira-Liana's help. He couldn't help but notice they looked a tad nervous.

"Are you alright? You look a little nervous," said Arthur.

"We're not nervous," said Merlin.

"No?" said Arthur.

"Because we believe in your destiny," said Mira-Liana.

"It is your fate," said Merlin, as he handed Arthur his sword. "To be the greatest King Camelot has ever known. And your victory today will be remembered by every age, until the end of time."

"Just trust in yourself, the way you trust in me and Merlin," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur smiled. "There are times when the two of you seem wiser than I'll ever be."

"Don't be fooled, we're not that bright," said Merlin, making them laugh.

Arthur felt a little more confident as they left the room and prepared for a great battle.

He joined some of his men down below, shook hands with Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot, and then held up his sword as he cried, "For the love of Camelot!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" they shouted.

And with that, the battle commenced.

XXX

Cenred's men launched flaming catapults and dealt terrible damage as his men ran into the city and began fighting Camelot's men.

The battle awoke Uther, who was now healed of his sickness and he came out of the castle. He was fully dressed in chainmail and armor and joined in the fight, ignoring the knights' shock and protests.

Agravain pretended to give aid by helping those who'd already been injured. Gaius was keeping an eye on him under the Royal Family's orders.

Merlin and Mira-Liana helped Gaius for a few moments before racing across the courtyard to help Arthur. They did not get close as another flaming catapult nearly killed them and Cenred's men were climbing the walls to try and get into the city.

The battle raged on and was terrible.

Just as many of Cenred's men fell, so did Camelot's.

Arthur was deeply shocked when his father suddenly appeared and fought off one of Cenred's men. Unwilling to lose his father, he dragged him away.

"What're you doing?" demanded Uther.

"You're not well and I'm not losing you!" shouted Arthur.

"This is still my kingdom!" said Uther.

He wrenched himself free of Arthur's grip, only to collapse when he was stuck in the leg.

"Fall back!" Arthur shouted. "Retreat!"

As Arthur's men retreated, Merlin and Mira-Liana arrived just in time. Quickly they grabbed hands and recited a spell that created an enormous burst of fire that drove away Cenred's men before helping Arthur with Uther.

Arthur had him lean against the well in the courtyard while Mira-Liana tended to his leg wound.

"You must get back to the battle," said Uther, wincing as the poultice stung his wound. "We're losing the lower town."

"Lower town's already been lost, sire," said Merlin.

"And the citadel?" asked Uther.

"Safe for now," said Arthur.

"It has to stay that way," said Uther.

"You have to trust us, Father!" said Arthur. "We know what we're doing. You must rest until you're well again. You'll still have a kingdom, I promise you that!"

"We'll take him inside," said Mira-Liana, as she and Merlin placed Uther's arms on their shoulders.

Arthur just nodded as he ran back to the battle.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain managed to slip away from under Gaius's watch and fled to his chambers where he grabbed the staff.

He then snuck down to the tombs beneath the castle and placed the staff in the center.

When he did this, everyone of magic could feel it.

When staff had finished powering up, it shot out beams of light and each beam hit each and every one of the crypts.

Within moment, an undead army arose.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana ran into the courtyard just as Arthur appeared, having been informed of Agravain's disappearance and were looking for him.

"Merlin, Ana!" shouted Arthur. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for Agravain, he's missing," said Merlin.

"Missing? Oh, for heaven's—what are you looking at?" he demanded.

Mira-Liana and Merlin had gone pale and just pointed behind him.

Arthur turned around to see the undead army behind him and he quickly began fighting one of the undead. With the help of Merlin and Mira-Liana, he was able to destroy the skeleton before they ran back inside the castle.

"You need to warn Gaius, tell him to seal off the hospital," ordered Arthur. "After that, find the source of the enchantment and end it."

"Okay," said Mira-Liana. She quickly kissed him. "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, go!" he ordered.

Merlin and Mira-Liana arrived at the hospital, just as Gaius was trying to keep Uther from going back into the battle.

"Gaius!" said Merlin.

Gaius walked over to them.

"You have to seal off the hospital. The castle's under attack from within," said Mira-Liana. "What _is it _with dark practitioners and raising the undead?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Gaius.

"Agravain, he's summoned an army of the undead," said Merlin. "They're everywhere."

"Where're you two going?" asked Gaius, as they walked off.

"Where else?" said Mira-Liana. "To try and stop him."

Without looking back, they raced down to the catacombs where they had felt the surge of magic, where Agravain was.

They startled him when they arrived.

He just looked smugly at them. "You two should leave now while you still can," he said.

"Agravain, enough of this," said Merlin, as the castle shook. "Women and children are dying! The city will fall!"

"Good!" said Agravain.

"You heartless scum," said Mira-Liana, disgustedly. "You're just like your mother!"

"So what if I am?" he shouted. "I have magic, you two. Uther may be my friend, but if he knew the truth, he'd execute me in a second. He tried to kill my mother when she was born! Uther hates me and everyone like me, why should I feel any differently about him?"

"Doing this, using magic to attack his kingdom will only further harden his heart!" shouted Merlin.

Though they had little hope their effort to appease Agravain would work, they felt they had to at least try.

"You don't have magic, you two!" he snarled. "You're in positions of power beside Uther and Arthur! How could you even hope to understand?"

"We do understand!" snapped Mira-Liana. "Believe us."

"Believe you," he scoffed. "You expect me to believe you when you refused my parents' generous offer of protection and when you didn't trust me?"

"If we had your gifts, we would harness them for good," said Merlin.

"Using your gifts for the good of mankind, that's what magic is for!" said Mira-Liana. "That's why you were born with these powers."

"You can't begin to know what it's like to be an outsider!" shouted Agravain. "To be among people who claim to be your friends but would turn on you in a second if they know your secrets, to have to hide who are! Do you think I deserve to be executed for what I am?"

"No," admitted Merlin.

It was a simple truth. No one should have to die simply because of something they were born with that was beyond their control.

"But it doesn't have to be like this," said Merlin. "You don't have to be like Morgause or Cenred. You can be better than them! We can find another way."

Agravain shook his head. "There is no other way."

For a moment, no one did anything, but then the twins lunged for the staff only to be blown away by Agravain's spell as he held a blade in each of his hands to their throats.

"What're you going to do, Agravain? Kill us?" asked Mira-Liana.

"You don't think I can?"

"If you're going to do it, then make it quick," said Merlin.

He tried, but found his blows blocked as the twins grabbed their fallen swords and they fought a duel. The three of them were very evenly matched as their blows were either dodged or blocked.

Agravain finally managed to disarm Merlin and then fought Mira-Liana, not noticing that Merlin recited a spell that made part of the ceiling fall in and knock out Agravain.

"Thanks," said Mira-Liana.

"No problem," said Merlin.

Quickly, they enchanted their swords and then struck at the staff, breaking it in three pieces and ending the enchantment, stopping the undead army.

With the undead army stopped, Cenred's men were soon overwhelmed and forced to retreat, much to the anger of Cenred and Morgause.

XXX

When morning came, there was much work to be done to repair the castle, but there had been few casualties, and Arthur's family—all of them—had survived. Uther called a meeting. Many of knights were there along with Arthur and the others.

Agravain had survived that night in the catacombs, but he could not remember a thing from when he'd gone into the catacombs in the first place, which meant good news for Merlin and Mira-Liana. He was among those gathered, but he looked far from pleased.

As everyone gathered in the hall, Uther was in his former place on the throne. He looked to be back to his old self once again.

"In my time, we've fought many battles. But none so important as this," said Uther. "Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best. And I thank you and I salute you all. Even before the battle we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us."

Merlin and Mira-Liana tensed slightly. Did Uther know of Agravain's actions?

"However, we have to thank the two people who were able to outwit them while my son managed to stop the army and who nearly single-handedly turned the battle," said Uther. He smiled as he held out his hand. "It is my greatest honor to present the Princess Mira-Liana and my son's Chief Advisor Merlin, as heroes of Camelot."

Merlin and Mira-Liana were stunned as they smiled and walked up to the throne as everyone applauded and smiled at them.

"For it was them who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it," said Uther, smiling broadly. Then his

For the first time in a long while, they were recognized for the good they had done for the sake of Camelot and her people. It felt overwhelming and wonderful all at the same time.

Uther's demeanor changed. "We must be vigilant. We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic and ensure that they _never _penetrate our walls again."

XXX

Later that night, an exhausted Mira-Liana collapsed into bed.

It'd been a full day, to be sure. She and Merlin had been recognized as Camelot's heroes, they'd been helping any who needed it, she'd had hands full of reports and supervising repairs and whatnot. And she'd spent some time with her children and the rest of her family, and just running herself ragged ever since she'd been stabbed by a serket and needed a good night's sleep.

There was still concerned over Morgause's son. While Agravain was still in Uther's eyes, a friend, and he did not deny the twins had saved the kingdom, he knew they had done something and had a secret and he swore to discover what it was.

Arthur crawled into bed with her, and cuddled up with her. "Tired?"

"Very," she admitted. "And my back's sore from the serket wound."

Arthur frowned and then started massaging her back until she felt better.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you."

"I've been practicing," he said, proudly. "I'm just as good as you."

She smiled. "Arthur, dear, I am grateful for what happened, but at a loss to explain just _how _Uther knew Merlin and I had gone to the catacombs, in the first place when neither of us told him. I don't suppose you know anything?" she asked.

"Okay, Gwen and I _may have _told him you two were the ones who stopped the enchantment," he admitted, as she chuckled. "But you deserved to be recognized for once. You and Merlin had done so much for this kingdom."

She kissed him. "Thank you, that was sweet."

"So, what're we to do about Agravain?" he asked.

"Well, Merlin and I've discussed it, and we've decided for the time being we're stuck with him. We don't have any proof of what he's done; anymore than we have proof Morgause is his mother. Not to mention, we can't explain _how _we had reason to suspect him or were spying on him without revealing our secret," said Mira-Liana, sighing. "We're at an impasse."

Arthur didn't look pleased, as he sighed. "Alright, I'll go along with it for now."

She nodded.

"Ana, I want you to know that I am grateful for everything you and Merlin did, especially in the last few days. This kingdom and myself owe you so much more than we can ever repay."

Mira-Liana sighed as she curled up with him and he wrapped an arm around her as he stroked her hair.

"Arthur, knowing we have loved ones here who are there for us when we need them and knowing that Camelot is safe is repayment enough," she said. "I'm really proud of you and of all you did during the battle."

Arthur smiled. "Thanks."

He kissed her soundly. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," she said.

They held each other close.

The battle for Camelot had been won, but the war was far from over that much was clear.

But for right now, all that mattered was that Camelot was safe and they still had each other.


	3. Goblin's Gold

Goblin's Gold

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

It had been a few weeks since the Battle of Camelot and all was quiet in the city. Agravain had not made any new attempts to take over the throne, but he was still being watched.

At that moment, Mordred was in the library for Gaius.

He got the librarian, Geoffry's, attention.

"Yes, Mordred, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Gaius asked me to fetch a book for him," he said. "_The Vestry of Cambria_."

"_The Vestry?_" repeated Geoffry. He smiled and chuckled. "I haven't seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the East Wing. I've no idea where."

Mordred silently groaned at the thought of searching endlessly for the book, but didn't complain aloud as he went into the East Wing of the library and began searching. He looked upon many shelves of books until he finally spotted the book, on the very top of the highest bookshelf.

"Right," he murmured. "It _would be _up there."

He was still quite short and reaching the book would be difficult. He was tempted to use magic, but decided it wasn't worth the risk and began climbing the bookshelf instead.

He reached up as far as he could and put his foot on a lower section, only to have that section move and the bookshelf to turn around and reveal a hidden room.

_What is this place? _He wondered.

It was full of even more bookshelves and there was plenty of dusty, cobwebby junk to go around. He began looking around the room until a large book on a shelf caught his eye. He looked through the pages to see it was a book of magic.

_This must be where Uther placed magical items after the Great Purge. Wanted to keep an eye them, no doubt, _he realized. He put the book down and decided to leave, only to accidentally kick an octagon-shaped box that let out a growl and started thumping.

"Oi!" said a voice.

Mordred looked down and saw that the box was moving. With great difficulty, as the box was quite heavy, he made the box stand up.

While Mordred had grown up in several ways, he was still a child and didn't know everything about magic. And children are always too curious for their own good. It was because of that curiosity that Mordred ignored his common sense and opened the box.

Seconds later, he recoiled as a two-foot tall, green-gold creature with a tiny black ponytail, pointed ears with gold hoop earrings, tiny tattoos on its body, and gold eyes, dressed only in brown pants jumped out of the box.

"Boo!" it said.

When Mordred didn't reply, the creature said, "Are you going to say something or shall I?"

"You-you can speak?" said Mordred.

"You're a sharp one," it said, patronizingly. It stretched its arms and legs. "I can't tell you how it good it feels to be out of there."

"Shh!" said Mordred, quickly making sure no one had heard the creature.

But the creature wouldn't be quiet. "I have been squished inside that box for more than fifty years! So, I'm to have some fun!"

It started leaping onto shelves and throwing stuff while yelling its head off, despite Mordred's pleads for the creature to be quiet. When it broke a large black vase, that was the last straw.

"Okay, that's it!" said Mordred, frustrated. "You're going back in that back in that box while I work out what to do with you!"

The creature looked sad. "Oh, all right," it said. "If I really must."

Mordred nodded.

The creature got down and pretended he was going back into the box, only to put a mischievous glint on its face and leapt away and hide.

Mordred let out a frustrated growl as he started looking for the creature. He found it rummaging through a box and throwing the contents out. Quietly, Mordred grabbed a blanket and managed to sneak up on the creature and catch it in the blanket.

Moments later, the creature escaped and turned itself into a glowing ball of light which vanished through a crack in the wall.

_Oh no! I'm in trouble. _

He ran out of the room and found the creature throwing book at him from upon a top shelf before it ran off. One of the books it threw was the book Mordred had been looking for. Mordred grabbed the book and followed the creature's trail of mess.

XXX

Much to Mordred's horror, it was messing up Mira-Liana and Arthur's room.

He could hear it yelling about looking for something, and he peered under the bed when a boot was flung out from underneath.

"Mordred!" said a voice, startling him.

He looked up to see Arthur and Mira-Liana behind him, with their arms folded looking displeased.

"I really hope you have a good explanation for this," said Arthur.

"Mordred, for heaven's sake, what're you doing? Did you make this mess?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I _do _have a good explanation," said Mordred. "I didn't make this mess, but I know what did."

"And what did?" asked Arthur.

Mordred told them what had happened in the library and when he finished, they didn't look any happier than he was about the situation.

"Oh, that's not good," said Mira-Liana.

"Okay, well, I'll get someone to clean this up and notify Frik and Merlin, while you two go see if you can find this creature and get Gaius," said Arthur.

Just then, the door opened and closed.

"Oh, no," said Mordred.

Mira-Liana and Mordred ran down the halls, following the creature's messy trail to Morgana and Frik's chambers, where it was going through Morgana's jewelry.

"Get your hands off my mother's bracelets!" snarled Mordred.

The creature growled and took off again through the window and disappeared. Mira-Liana shut and locked the window and then they went down to Gaius's chambers where the others were waiting for them.

"Did you find the creature?" asked Merlin.

"We found, but we didn't capture it. It escaped through the window," said Mira-Liana.

"Not good," said Frik.

"Well, we'd better see if we can identify it," said Gaius. He started flipping through a book of magical creatures until Mordred found the right page.

"It seems you've unleashed a goblin," said Gaius. "Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous and dangerous."

"It didn't _seem _dangerous," said Mordred.

"Believe him, Mordred, goblins are terrible little pests. They will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value most—gold," said Frik.

Just then Arthur came in.

"You're needed, Gaius. On a matter of great urgency," he said.

"What is it?" asked Gaius.

"It's my father," said Arthur.

He took them to the door of Uther's bed chambers.

"One warning, though," he said. "Do not, under _any _circumstances, laugh at him."

_That doesn't sound good, _said Mira-Liana.

_Indeed not, _said Merlin.

They went inside and were shocked to find that behind the screen was Uther, looking very disgruntled and he was complete and utterly bald.

XXX

A few moments later, they left Uther's chambers.

"Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that," said Gaius.

"No doubt the goblin's to blame," said Frik.

"It was a _goblin?_" said Arthur. He'd heard plenty of tales of goblin mischief growing up. "Oh, good grief."

"I'm sorry!" said Mordred, looking ashamed. "It's my fault."

"Don't fret, dear," said Morgana. "No one's blaming you."

"We just need to catch the little pest before it does any real damage," said Gwen.

"And in order to do that, we need to set a trap," said Mira-Liana. "We're going to need gold—lots of it."

They gathered all the gold they could find and by nightfall, they were ready.

XXX

That night, they set their trap.

They rolled a gold coin into a hall and as predicted, the goblin came at it like a cat to string. It began following the trail of gold coins that were left on the hall floor and went right into the room where a small chest of gold coins was waiting.

It moaned in delight at the sight of all that lovely gold and lunged for it, only to be caught in blanket thanks to Merlin as Mira-Liana slammed the door shut and locked it.

The goblin then turned into a ball of light and tried to escape and evaded their efforts to trap it in a jar, and then it went right into Gaius's ear. No one saw this.

"Gaius?" asked Frik. "Did you see where it went?"

Gaius looked annoyed. "You let it escape, you stupid fools! Now you're all just standing there like sacks of potatoes. Go after it, shoo!"

"Gaius, are you alright?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said, shortly. "Now, go."

Reluctantly, they obeyed him, not realizing that the goblin had just possessed Gaius and he was now practically drooling over the gold in the chest.

XXX

Mordred returned to Gaius's chambers a few hours later.

"We've searched the entire castle. There's no sign of—_what happened here?_" said Mordred, startled by the state of the chambers.

They were a complete and utter mess.

"It's that pesky goblin, you let it escape and now it has ransacked my premises!" said Gaius. "Now, you've got some cleaning up to do. Clean!"

"Where're you going?" demanded Mordred.

"To the tavern," said Gaius.

"But in all the time I've been here, you've never gone to the tavern!" he protested.

"Then I shall see what I've been missing!"

Gaius left the chambers, leaving Mordred alone.

Feeling quite worried, Mordred made a call.

_Mother, Emrys, Emrysa, _said Mordred.

_Yes, Mordred, what is it? _asked Mira-Liana.

_Has Gaius ever gone to the tavern before?_

_The tavern? Good heavens, no. Why? _asked Merlin.

_Because he's just left for the tavern._

_He's done WHAT? _said Morgana. _What happened?_

_I just came back to find his chambers a complete mess. He says the goblin ransacked them and told me to clean them and then he said he was going to the tavern to find out what he's missed, _said Mordred.

_Oh, this isn't going to end well_, said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Mira-Liana was right as the following morning, Gaius had a massive hangover.

Mordred came down from his room and was concerned at Gaius's state. "You look terrible. How much did you drink last night?"

"Don't look so good yourself," he snapped. "What's your excuse?"

Mordred looked surprised. "What?"

"Shh!" said Gaius. "Too much talking. I have the head like the inside of a drum and a mouth like a badger's armpit."

Mordred nodded. "Want me to make you a hangover cure?" he asked.

"Yes, and when you're done with that, make yourself useful and go to the market and fetch my breakfast."

"Okay," said Mordred.

Mordred quickly whipped up the hangover cure and poured some into a bottle. He gave it to Gaius and then left for the market.

XXX

Trouble soon followed as Gaius suddenly started being rude to everyone and patronizing, he fooled around and was completely useless when he provided medical aid, slapped Uther's head in a fake effort to reverse the baldness and to everyone's shock, he started charging gold for his services and medicines.

Finally, Gwen reported this to others.

"Let me get this straight, _Gaius_ chargedyou for medicine?" said Mira-Liana.

It didn't make any sense. Gaius always offered his services freely and he especially didn't charge family members for medical assistance.

Gwen nodded. "He didn't seem at all like himself."

"That's not all he's done," said Arthur. "He's slapped my father around the head, he's been giving out fake antidotes to people, and he's being rude and completely useless."

"What on earth's gotten into him?" asked Morgana.

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say it's got something to do with that goblin," said Merlin. "Mir, Mordred, come on. We're going to investigate this."

They went down to Gaius's chambers and found him licking some of the gold that had gone missing from their goblin trap and then he hid the very chest itself.

_Oh, we're so stupid, how could we not have noticed? _said Mira-Liana.

_I have no idea_, said Merlin.

Mordred burst into the room and shouted, "You're the goblin!"

Gaius just stared. "Have you lost your mind, Mordred?"

"No, but at least you have or at least been taken over!" said Merlin.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Gaius.

"We know Gaius as well as we know ourselves and you're not him!" said Mira-Liana.

Gaius threw back his head in mock shock. "Ah, you've got me. How do you like my new body? It's old and creaky, but it's ever such much fun!"

"It's not your body, it's Gaius!" said Mordred. "What've you done with him?"

"He's still in here, somewhere," said Gaius.

"Gaius has done you no harm," said Merlin.

"Leave him," said Mira-Liana.

"All right," said Gaius. "You've convinced me. On second thoughts, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, and the beer. Did I mention the gold?"

"If you hurt Gaius, I swear I'll kill you," said Mordred, angrily.

In all his time in Camelot, he'd come to cherish his mentor deeply. Gaius was like a grandfather to him and he would die first before seeing any harm come to the elderly physician.

"You'd be killing him," said Gaius. "You see the problem? I'm in him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here."

He patted the boy's cheek and left the room.

XXX

Later that day, there was the usual meeting.

Well, almost usual.

Uther was hiding his bald head underneath a silly-looking hat. There was only trouble to report. The goblin had been vandalizing Camelot and stealing gold, but they couldn't tell Uther just yet it was a goblin. Instead they only reported that the culprit had yet to be caught and their efforts would be doubled.

Gaius found all this quite amusing and went back to his chambers laughing, only to find Mordred standing in there with his arms folded across his chest looking stern.

"Tell me you didn't find that silly meeting funny," said Gaius.

Mordred just glared.

"Not even a little bit?" said Gaius. "Just a teeny-weeny bit?"

"If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed," said Mordred.

"Mordred, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his baldness," said Gaius. "Yes, he tells me he's forever in my debt. I'm a genius."

"This has to stop!" he barked.

"I see no reason why," said Gaius. "Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern."

He tried to leave, but Mordred used a spell to slam the door shut.

Gaius turned around looking quite intrigued. "Well, well, well," he said. "So you have a secret of your own, Mordred."

"Leave his body," growled Mordred. "Or you will regret it."

"Your magic may be powerful, but _I _have an advantage," said Gaius.

"And what might that be?" he demanded.

"I can hurt you," said Gaius, as he made a knife fly over to Mordred.

Mordred made it stop and made it come within two inches of Gaius's face.

"Alas, you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius," he said.

Mordred realized the goblin was right and dropped the blade. "I won't rest," he swore. "Until I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body."

And with that, he stormed out of the room in a fury.

XXX

The goblin now had a problem he planned to rectify.

He snuck back into the hidden room and took the magic book that Mordred had been looking at earlier. Once he had the book, he used it to incriminate Mordred, saying that the boy had magic and was behind all of Camelot's troubles, including Uther's baldness.

Arthur then tried to tell Uther that Gaius was possessed by a goblin, but as always, once Uther believed someone had magic, he was blind and deaf to the truth. A warrant was sent out for Mordred's arrest, but Lancelot was able to mislead the guards on Mordred's location, giving Arthur time to go off to warn Mordred.

Arthur ran into Gaius's chambers where Mordred, Frik and Morgana were researching.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" asked Frik, noticing his worried look.

"We've got a problem. That stupid goblin told my father Mordred is behind all this magical trouble and he's put out a warrant for Mordred's arrest," said Arthur. "I told him it was a lie, that it was a goblin behind it all, but as Gaius had a magic book for proof, he wouldn't listen to me. You need to hide, Mordred, quickly."

"Oh, no," said Morgana.

She grabbed Mordred's hand and they ran for it, accompanied by Frik, and hid themselves under the bed in Gwen and Merlin's house where no one would look.

More trouble followed as the goblin continued to be mischievous. He arm-wrestled the nights, drank the night away in the tavern, was rude and pulled pranks and it was just a complete disaster.

XXX

The following morning, the guards continued their search for Mordred, unaware the boy was hidden in plain sight. Lancelot was doing an excellent job of misleading them, trying to give Mordred and the other times to rectify their little problem.

"I never thought I'd be a fugitive again," said Mordred, as he skimmed through a magic book.

"We'll make this right, don't worry," said Merlin. "We've been through worse."

"Indeed," said Mira-Liana. "We need to get the goblin out of Gaius."

"And how do we do that?" asked Gwen.

"No idea," said Morgana.

"This book doesn't have the right information. I grabbed the wrong one by mistake," said Mordred.

"Frik, you can shape-shift. Go and sneak into Gaius's chambers, see if you can find it," said Merlin.

"At once, Master Merlin," said Frik.

He changed his appearance and left.

"I'm going to head up to the castle too," said Mira-Liana. "Arthur was supposed to be here half an hour ago. He's late and he's _never _late. I'm going to check on him. I'll be right back."

She walked back up to the castle and stood outside the door of their chambers.

"Arthur, love, it's me. Are you alright?" said Mira-Liana, as she knocked on the door.

She heard a strange sound in response to her call.

"I'm coming in."

There was the same sound again, making her frown in concern.

"Arthur?" said Mira-Liana, as she walked in the room.

She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she saw that sitting crouched behind the bed looking quite grumpy, was Arthur with the ears of a donkey.

"What's happened to you?" she asked.

Her only reply was Arthur pointing to his donkey ears as he brayed like a donkey and made several gestures with his hands.

"You confronted Gaius, didn't you?" she guessed.

Arthur nodded. In an effort to try and prove Gaius was possessed, he'd had a private drink with the old man, and had pretended to be glad that Gaius had "caught" Mordred and when Gaius had said he was looking forward to seeing the boy hanged, Arthur thought he'd had the proof he needed as Gaius would never do such a thing as he cared for the boy, Arthur confronted him and then the goblin had knocked him out and put an enchantment on Arthur so he wouldn't be able to speak of what he knew.

"Oh, dear. Arthur, he's possessed by the goblin. He can still access his magic; I thought you knew that."

Arthur gave her a look and made a few more gestures. He seemed to say, "_Yes, I can see that._"

Mira-Liana decided not to scold him for his foolishness as he'd already been punished enough. She knelt beside him and started scratching one of his ears.

"You poor thing," she said, soothingly.

Arthur closed his eyes in contentment as she smiled, before he brayed again reminding her they had more pressing issues at hand.

"Right, sorry," she said, as she stood up. "We're working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do, just stay here."

Arthur just nodded as she went back to Gwen and Merlin's house.

XXX

When she told the others of Arthur's predicament, she got a lot of stares and they looked as if they were trying not to laugh.

"Arthur's a donkey?" said Merlin.

"He has the ears of a donkey," she corrected.

"And the voice as well, I take it?" said Frik, looking amused.

She nodded. "He's braying like a donkey."

"Oh, so he's braying?" said Morgana, grinning.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana.

At that point, no one could restrain themselves any further and they all burst out laughing.

"We shouldn't laugh. It's not funny," said Gwen, as she ceased, laughing.

"No, no of course not," said Mordred, smiling. "Arthur is a donkey. There's nothing funny about that."

Everyone laughed again as Mira-Liana shook her head.

"He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that," said Mira-Liana. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes, we did," said Merlin. "According to this book, if this host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him."

"We have to _kill _Gaius?" said Mira-Liana.

"Just briefly," said Frik.

Mira-Liana sighed. She didn't like this, but what choice did they have?

"Okay, so once the goblin is out, what do we do then?" asked Gwen.

"We need to trap it in a box lined with lead, that's the only thing it can't escape from," said Mordred. He held up the box from the secret room. "Father brought this down. We need to trap it in this."

XXX

They set to work in Gaius's chambers.

While Merlin kept watch, Frik whipped up an antidote for some poison while Mira-Liana and Mordred poisoned the gold in the chest, knowing the goblin would lick it.

"Hurry, he'll be here any moment. Is that antidote ready?" asked Merlin.

"It's ready," said Frik.

"Good. As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, we need to give him the antidote," said Mordred. "We'll only have a few seconds."

"He's coming, hide!" said Merlin.

They quickly put the chest back where it'd been hidden and then hid themselves as Gaius came in.

They watched as Gaius took out the chest and opened it. He then took out a handful of gold and started licking it. Just a few seconds later, Gaius turned pale and looked as if he had a bad taste in his mouth before he staggered backwards.

At that point, they emerged from their hiding place. Merlin had the lead-lined box under his arm and Mordred looked quite smug.

"You've poisoned me," he said. "You've poisoned Gaius!"

"You were warned and now you must pay the consequences," said Mira-Liana.

"Leave his body while you still can!" said Merlin.

The goblin did as he was told. A little light came out of Gaius's ear and started flying around Merlin.

_Mir, Frik, give Gaius the antidote! _Merlin shouted.

While Mira-Liana quickly held up Gaius's head and forced his mouth open as Frik poured the antidote down Gaius's throat, Merlin and Mordred were having trouble capturing the goblin.

It resumed its normal form and landed on Gaius's table and tried to escape from them by hiding, and then it made the foolish mistake of turning back into a ball of light and going into Mordred's mouth.

Mordred kept his mouth closed and then spat out the goblin into the box as Merlin quickly magically locked the box and sealed it shut.

They both ignored the goblin's pleads to be let out as they turned their attention to Gaius, who wasn't waking up.

"Why isn't he waking up?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know," said Frik, looking worried. "We gave him the antidote."

Mordred shook Gaius as tears came to his eyes. "Gaius, please, wake up! Wake up!"

"Gaius, come on, wake up!" said Merlin.

"So help me, Gaius, if you die on us, you stubborn old goat, we'll kill you!" said Mira-Liana.

At that point Gaius stirred. "Who're you calling a stubborn old goat?" he moaned.

Everyone laughed in relief as Gaius was held tightly in a group hug.

XXX

Later that day, they stood before Uther and told him of what had really happened. All the goblin's enchantments had been reversed and all his wrongs made right, thank heavens.

"You mean to tell me it was _you_, Gaius, who was responsible for the baldness and all the other troubles in Camelot?" said Uther, in disbelief.

"I fear I was, milord," said Gaius. "Or at least the goblin was, while I was possessed by it."

Uther nodded. "Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honorable of men."

"Indeed," said Gaius. "Though I must assure you, milord, that Mordred, was entirely innocent."

Uther looked relieved as he nodded again. "Then he is pardoned." He looked regretful. "Morgana, Frik, I was wrong to believe your son was guilty. I want to extend my deepest apologies to you. You're family and I should've given you the benefit of the doubt. If there's anything I can do to make amends, just say so."

Morgana and Frik just nodded, as did Mordred.

"I'm just glad that Gaius is no longer possessed," said Mordred.

The goblin then struggled to break out of the box, but could not break out as Frik, Mordred, Morgana, Mira-Liana and Merlin had combined their powers and added another powerful spell to prevent the little beast from escaping ever again.

"May I suggest that this box is kept where no one will ever open it?" said Gaius, noticing the uneasy look on Uther's face.

"Make sure it's placed in the vaults and then seal up the area," said Uther, to a servant. He turned to Gaius. "Gaius, do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea, milord," he lied.

XXX

That night, Gaius came into his chambers to find everything completely spic and span. There was a delicious chicken dinner was sitting on the table as Mordred poured them some apple cider.

"Mordred, what's all this?" asked Gaius.

"Can't I do something nice for you without a reason?" he asked, putting on an innocent look.

"Mordred," said Gaius.

Mordred sighed. "I'm just…I'm really, _really _sorry about what happened with the goblin, Gaius," he said. "I should've been more careful. I didn't know he'd possess you when I let him out and I'm really sorry."

Gaius smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "It's all right, Mordred. Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from them and move on. Besides," he added, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I could tell you a few rather interesting stories about Merlin, Mira-Liana and Frik."

Mordred looked curious as they sat down and started eating and talking as though nothing had even gone wrong.


	4. Gwaine

Gawain

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The day was clear and sunny as Merlin, Mira-Liana rode back home after one of Arthur's hunts. They stopped when they came up a little tavern.

"Anyone feel up for a drink? I could do with a nice, cold tankard of mead?" said Arthur.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I think Mir and I could go for some cider," said Merlin.

"Come on, then, let's go," said Mira-Liana.

They rode in and tied off their horses. They were far enough from Camelot and dressed in simple day-wear that no one would know who they were, which felt oddly refreshing.

They went inside and got themselves a table as a barmaid came up to them.

"Afternoon. What'll it be?" she asked.

"Two pints of cider and tankard of a mead, please," said Arthur.

"Sure, thing," she said. "Aren't you the handsome fellow?"

"Well, thank you, but I'm married," said Arthur, blushing.

"Oh, no, sorry, I meant this gentleman," she said, pointing to Merlin.

Merlin looked embarrassed. "Thank you, but I'm married too."

The barmaid sighed and shook her head. "Isn't that just my luck? Well, I'll be right back with your orders."

Once she was gone, the three of them couldn't help but laugh.

The barmaid returned with their drinks and they enjoyed some fun before Mira-Liana got up to pay their fee.

"Buy you a drink, milady?"

She turned around to see a very handsome man with his dark brown hair that fell to his chin and his brown facial hair. His clothes were brown too and he had the appearance of someone who flirted and drank a lot. But he seemed to be sweet as well.

"No, thank you. I've already had one," said Mira-Liana. "I'm just going to pay."

"No, please," he said, as he pulled out some coins from his pouch on his belt. "Allow me."

"That's very kind of you, but not necessary," said Mira-Liana, gently refusing him.

"Well, then, if you won't let me pay for your drink or buy you one, perhaps you can tell me your name," he said. "I'm Gwaine. You're so beautiful. You look like a Princess, so it must be something like Sophia or Esmeralda. That's it, Princess Esmeralda."

She giggled. "You, sir, are charming. But my name's not Esmeralda. It's—"

"Her name's Mira-Liana and she's _my _wife," interrupted Arthur, appearing behind them. "I'll thank you to stop flirting with her, sir."

Gwaine bowed slightly. "My apologies, good sir. You're lucky to have so fine a wife."

"Indeed I am," said Arthur. "Excuse us."

After paying for their drinks, they went back to their table and once they sat down, Mira-Liana kissed him. "You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?"

Arthur smiled. "Well, you _are _mine and no one else's."

"Always have been, always will be," she said, smiling.

Just then, all fell silent as a huge, rough-looking man came and knocked some dishes down.

"Good afternoon, Mary," he said. "Business looks good."

The barmaid, Mary, looked frightened. "We have our better days."

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share then?" he growled, as he set some chains upon the counter.

Mary tossed some coins onto the counter.

The man counted them and didn't look pleased.

"And the rest?"

"That's all we've got."

He grabbed the scruff of her shirt and held a blade to her throat. "I'll not ask again!"

At that point, the three of them decided to interfere.

"Get your hands off her," said Arthur.

The man lunged for him, but Arthur just kicked him into two barrels of drink before he rose up again, looking furious.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," he growled.

Merlin laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

The man didn't take kindly to this and whistled as more men came in.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Merlin?" said Arthur.

"My bad," said Merlin.

Gwaine walked up to them. "You three have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?"

"You should get out of here while you have the chance," said Arthur.

"You're probably right," said Gwaine, as he finished off his drink. He handed the larger man his cup and then suddenly punched him right in the face.

An enormous bar fight escalated at that point as Merlin, Mira-Liana, Arthur and Gwaine fought off the thugs. They kept dodging blows that headed their way or blocked them and warned one another of people coming up from behind them.

A serving maid broke a plate over one thug's head, Merlin slammed a bench into two of them, Mira-Liana used a spell to send plates flying and broke a few pitchers over their heads and Gwaine seemed to be enjoying himself as he held one thug in an armlock.

"Pass me that, will you?" he said, as the thug he held passed out from unconsciousness.

Merlin handed him the jug he asked for. He drank from it and then punched out another thug.

"What do they call you then?" he asked Merlin.

"Merlin," he replied.

"Gwaine," he said, as they shook hands. He then broke the jug over another thug's head that came at him. "Such a waste, eh?"

"Indeed," said Mira-Liana.

The fight continued as Arthur shoved off the thugs' leader and then Gwaine got stabbed in the leg saving Arthur's life. Gwaine tried to stand up, but only succeeded in collapsing and falling unconscious.

Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana ran over to him.

"How is he?" asked Arthur.

"Not good," said Merlin, as Mira-Liana placed some herbs and a bandage on his leg.

"He's losing a lot of blood and there's only so much I can do here. We need to get him to Gaius," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Half an hour later, Gwaine was loaded up onto Arthur's horse and the thugs' leader was tossed into the stocks with an apple stuffed into his mouth as he was pelted with rotten fruit.

"If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot," said Arthur. "Soldiers will be here within a day."

"You have our word that this slime will be punished for his transactions," said Mira-Liana.

"Don't hesitate to call us," said Merlin.

"But how can you make a promise like that?" asked Mary.

"Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur. This is my wife, Princess Mira-Liana, and my Chief Advisor, Merlin," said Arthur, as they all looked shocked and amazed.

"Prince Arthur, Princess Mira-Liana and the Chief Advisor in _my _tavern?" said Mary, in shock and awe.

Everyone began pelting the thug leader even more with great relish at this, unaware the man was plotting his revenge.

XXX

Upon their arrival in Camelot, Gwaine was immediately taken to Gaius's chambers and placed upon a spare bed where he was examined.

"Mordred, fetch me some fresh water, towels, needles and silk thread," said Gaius.

"And honey?" asked Mordred.

"You're learning," said Gaius, smiling as the boy fetched the items. To Arthur's questioning look he added, "Honey will fight off the infection."

"Will he be alright?" asked Arthur.

"If he's strong, and rests he should be fine," said Gaius.

"Thank goodness," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur looked relieved. "He's a flirt, but he's a good man. He saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given whatever he needs to recover."

He left the room.

XXX

When morning came, Gwaine let out a little cough as he woke up and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

His shirt was off and his leg was bandaged and he was in a rather comfortable bed. He sat up just as Merlin came in with a plate of food.

"What am I doing in this bed?" he asked.

"You were wounded," said Merlin. "My twin sister and brother-in-law wanted to make sure you were taken care of by our physician."

Gwaine frowned in confusion.

"Yesterday, don't you remember? You helped out my twin sister, _Princess _Mira-Liana, and you saved her husband, Prince Arthur," said Merlin. "I'm Arthur's Chief Advisor."

Gwaine chuckled.

"Ha! I was right. I _knew _she was a Princess!" he said, as he got into a more comfortable position. "But I'm not so sure I would've saved Arthur's life if I'd known who he was."

"Let me guess, you don't like noblemen," said Merlin, as he placed the food on the bedside table.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"My friend Will was the same," said Merlin. "But Arthur's a good man. My sister wouldn't have married him otherwise."

"Then he's the only exception," said Gwaine, as he sipped his water.

"You're a hero. The King wants to thank you in person," said Merlin.

Gwaine nearly choked on his water as he sat the cup down.

"Please, no. I've met a few kings and with the exception of Arthur, once you've met a few kings then you've met them all," said Gwaine.

"The King will probably give you a reward," said Merlin.

"I'm not interested," said Gwaine. He patted his belongings that were beside him. "Besides, I've got everything I need right here."

Merlin just nodded and then became curious. "So, why _did _you help us?"

"Well, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I refused to help a lady and your chances looked to be between slim and none and I guess I just kind of liked those odds," said Gwaine, as he put his hand behind his head.

Merlin just laughed. "Well, you should at least see the city while you're here. You'll love it."

Gwaine smiled and nodded. "I will. Thanks, Merlin."

XXX

Later that day, Merlin and Mira-Liana were helping Arthur prepare.

"How's Gwaine?" asked Arthur.

"He's recovering," said Merlin, deciding not to tell him of Gwaine's opinion of nobles.

"Arthur, who's that?" asked Mira-Liana, as she gazed out of the window.

Arthur peered out the window and smiled as he saw a knight who gave Arthur a friendly nod and wave.

"Ah, Sir Darien," he said. "He's here for the melee."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Ah, yes, the tournament where knights ride around, hitting each with blunt weapons for no good reason," said Merlin.

"There's a bit more to it than _that_," said Arthur, giving them a look.

"Really? All we've ever seen is people getting the crap knocked out of them just so the last man standing can be declared the winner," said Mira-Liana.

"The melee is the ultimate test of strength and courage," said Arthur, as he fastened his belt.

"Oh, right, just like the other times you've nearly gotten yourself killed in this sort of thing," said Merlin.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" demanded Arthur.

"It means that we've noticed that every time there's something going on like this, when there's talk of honor and all that, there's some scoundrel out for your head," said Merlin.

"That's not true," said Arthur.

"Oh, no?" said Mira-Liana, crossing her arms. "Last time you almost got killed by Morgause, the time before that was the Black Knight, the time before that was Myror, and the time before _that_—"

"Okay, okay, it's true," he interrupted. "Battles like this are perfect time for someone to try and kill me. But it won't happen this time, I'm sure of it."

"Care to make a wager on that?" asked Merlin.

"Five gold pieces?" asked Arthur.

"Done," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Meanwhile, the thug leader, Daggar, along with one of his goons was conspiring to kill Arthur for what happened in the tavern. They paid for swords that were enchanted to look blunt but really weren't and for special crystals that required a drop of someone's blood so that the wearer could change their form. The spell would only last if the wearers didn't die or if the crystals remained on the wearers' necks.

They killed two knights who were going to fight in melee, put their blood on the crystals and assumed their form after taking the knights' clothes and possessions.

XXX

Gwaine settled in well at Camelot. He was good friends with the twins and their family and found the city itself amazing and deeply enjoyed it.

Arthur, Merlin, and Mira-Liana went out to greet "Sir Oswald" and "Sir Ethan," when they arrived, unaware they were not who they seemed to be.

"Sir Oswald," said Arthur, looking pleased. "Didn't think you'd be brave enough to fight in the melee."

"And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?" he said, as they hugged.

"You never managed it before," said Arthur.

"That was then, this is now."

Arthur playfully punched him. "Who's your friend here?"

"Sir Ethan," said the other man.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Arthur. He then beckoned to Merlin and Mira-Liana. "This is my wife, Princess Mira-Liana, and her brother Merlin, my Chief Advisor."

"It's an honor to make your acquantince," said Sir Oswald, kissing Mira-Liana's hand and hiding the anger he felt as he remembered the twins from the tavern. "And yours as well, Merlin."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

"Good luck in the melee," said Merlin.

"Thank you," said Sir Ethan.

The twins didn't know what, but something about the two knights made them feel uneasy.

XXX

Later that day following Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan's arrival, Gwen had found Gwaine in the tavern, which was _not _a good thing, and went to Merlin for help.

When he went to the tavern, he found Gwaine in a drunken stupor and had an enormous bill to pay. Merlin's jaw dropped as he held up the bill to Gwaine's face.

"You drank _all this_?" he said, flabbergasted.

"With some help from my new friends!" he said, slurring his words slightly as he waved his hand at the other people in the tavern.

"He doesn't have enough money to pay for his bill," said the barman. "Someone has to pay this, sir! I can't afford to give out free drinks like this!"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my sister and she'll see to it that you're paid in full." Merlin assured him. He would've paid the bill himself, but he didn't have the money on him.

"Thank you, sir," said the barman.

Merlin then grabbed Gwaine and dragged him out of the tavern. "You are in for it, Gwaine!" he hissed.

He took Gwaine up to his bedroom.

"You and your sister are the best friends I've ever had," said Gwaine, as Merlin put him on the bed.

"Well, you seem to have quite a few," said Merlin.

They both laughed.

"So, Gwaine, if you don't mind my asking, what is it with you and hating noblemen?" asked Merlin.

"No, I don't mind," he said. "And if you really want to know, it's like this: nothing. My father was a knight in Carlean's army. When he died, he left my mother penniless. She went to the king for help and he refused."

"You didn't know him?" said Mira-Liana, appearing the doorway. Merlin had told her of what had happened and she'd come to help. She had a bottle of hangover cure in her hands and she looked both sad and sympathetic.

Merlin knew she was thinking of the same thing he was—of their own father, Balinor—who'd died the same day they'd found him.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, milady. I've only ever heard stories about him."

"We know that feels," said Mira-Liana, sharing a knowing glance with Merlin. "Merlin and I met our father briefly before he died."

Gwaine sat up, frowning. "Why?"

"He was banished," said Merlin.

"What had he done?" asked Gwaine.

"Nothing," admitted Mira-Liana. "He served the King."

"So, the king turned against him. That doesn't surprise me."

"Arthur's not like that," said Merlin.

"I know," said Gwaine. "He may be the only king worth dying for."

They all chuckled a little and then Mira-Liana handed him the hangover cure.

"Drink this. It'll taste horrible, but it prevent a nasty hangover," said Mira-Liana.

"Milady, you're an angel," said Gwaine, as he drank it and went to sleep.

XXX

The following morning, Arthur, Mira-Liana and Gwaine talked. They agreed to pay his tavern bill, but insisted that Gwaine pay it off. Gwaine was willing to do that and he found himself paying off his bill by polishing several of boots with a whistle on his lips.

"Hey," said Merlin, as he entered the room. "Need a hand?"

"No, I'm nearly done, but you're welcome to sit and talk," said Gwaine.

Merlin did just that. "You know, if you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to do this."

"Maybe," he said, as he continued polishing. "But I'm not making the same mistakes, he did. Besides, nothing like a little work to wake you up from a night at the tavern, eh?"

Merlin just nodded.

"Anyway, my father always treated his servants fairly like this."

Merlin frowned. "But you didn't know him."

"Well I like to think that he did," said Gwaine. "What about yours and Mira's?"

"No, he didn't have any servants, he didn't have much really," said Merlin.

"When did he die?" asked Gwaine.

"More than a year ago," he admitted. "Arthur, Mir and I were bringing him back to Camelot. We finally met him for the first time in our lives, and we got a little close. But on our way back, we were attacked and he died saving Mir and I. He died in our arms."

"I'm sorry," said Gwaine, as Merlin wiped his eyes of the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

"It's okay," said Merlin. "We miss him sometimes. We just wish we could've had the chance to know him a little better, you know? So much he could've taught us. I named my son for him, Thomas Balinor. Balinor was my father's name."

"But you _did _get to meet Balinor," said Gwaine.

Merlin nodded.

Gwaine smiled, cheering up a bit. "If there's one thing I learnt from my father, it's that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside that counts. Your friend Sir Lancelot's proof enough of that."

"I know," said Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin, I've been meaning to ask you. If your sister's a Princess, then why—"

"—aren't I a Prince?" finished Merlin. "That would be because Mir and I weren't born into royalty. We were both commoners. Then she married Arthur and became a Princess. I became Arthur's Chief Advisor after their wedding as technically, I'm part of the Royal Family as I'm Arthur's brother-in-law."

"Oh, I see," said Gwaine.

XXX

Later that night, Mordred was delivering some potions to give Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald strength for the tournament. They were standard for all the knights in every tournament.

Neither knight was in the room, so Mordred just put the potions on a table. He was about to leave, when he saw a long, red cloth on the table. He lifted the cloth and found two swords perfectly identical to each other, but they were blunt.

Mordred frowned as he remembered Sir Oswald had fought against Arthur in practice earlier that morning and according to Arthur, he hadn't fought like he normally did. He was left-handed, but fought with his right and was slow when he was normally quick.

Mordred picked up the blades, not liking it when he felt a sort of magical hum emitting from them. He put one down and examined the other one, only to put it back down when he suddenly cut his finger on it.

"What're you doing with that, boy?" asked Sir Oswald, entering the room with Sir Ethan.

"Nothing, I was just admiring it," said Mordred. "It's a fine sword."

"Indeed," said Sir Ethan. "Now, who're you and what're you doing in here?"

"I'm Mordred, Lord Frik and Lady Morgana's son and the Court Physician's apprentice." He handed them the potions. "I just came to give you these to give you strength for tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Sir Oswald. "Now, please, leave."

Mordred nodded and scurried out of the room.

XXX

Mordred went back to Gaius's chambers, where Merlin and Mira-Liana were along with Gwaine.

Gaius bandaged his finger.

"The sword looked blunt, but it felt sharp and cut me," he said. _And I could swear I felt a sort of magical hum as I held the blades in my hands, _he added.

"You were lucky," said Gwaine. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

"What would they want with such a blade?" asked Gaius.

"They might mean to kill Arthur," said Merlin.

"Earlier after Arthur fought Oswald, I could've sworn I heard Oswald and Ethan talking about the blades and something about getting rid of him along with Merlin and I," said Mira-Liana.

"How could they get rid of the two of you? And why would they try to kill Arthur in front of all those people who'll be watching the tournament?" asked Gaius.

"It's the perfect cover," said Gwaine. "If they succeed, no one will suspect it was intended."

Mira-Liana rose up. "We need to warn Arthur."

"You can persuade Arthur, but Uther will be harder to convince," said Gaius. "You may be family and important people, but you don't have any proof. If it was just one noble, you could order a search with no trouble, but there's two. Not to mention that Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan come from a well-respected family."

"He's right," said Merlin. "Uther barely listens to Arthur alone and Arthur's his son. We need physical proof. We need that blade."

"I'll get it," said Gwaine.

"And if they catch you?" asked Merlin. "What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chambers?"

"I'll think of something. No arguments," said Gwaine, when they open their mouths to protest. "I'm going. I'll be back soon."

And he left before they could stop him.

XXX

That night, Gwaine snuck into the knights' chambers.

Quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping men, he began looking for the swords and he found them in a large black chest.

He was examining the blade to make sure it was the right one, when Sir Oswald let out a little moan and turned over, revealing the glowing crystal on his chest.

Gwaine frowned as he closed the chest and went to take a closer look at the crystal. He held it in his hand as it glowed again and his eyes widened as he saw Daggar's image in the crystal.

Suddenly, Sir Oswald woke up and grabbed Gwaine's hand.

"What're you doing in here?" he growled.

"The Princess thought she heard an intruder and asked me to look into it," said Gwaine, yanking his hand out of his grip. "I thought I saw an intruder come in here and I came to investigate."

"You hear that, Ethan? He thought he saw an intruder," said Sir Oswald, patronizingly.

"My mistake is not the sniveling _thief _I thought he was," said Sir Ethan.

Suddenly Sir Oswald lunged for Gwaine and Gwaine nearly avoided having his head cut off by Sir Oswald's blade.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Merlin, entering the room and startling them. He'd decided to check on Gwaine when he'd been gone for so long.

"No, sir," said Sir Oswald. "Now, please, leave."

Merlin ignored him.

"Gwaine, you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Gwaine, glaring at the two knights.

"Sir, with all due respect, I would like you to leave," said Sir Oswald.

"He wasn't talking to you," said Gwaine, before Merlin could speak.

"How dare you speak to a knight like that!" said Sir Ethan, drawing his blade.

Gwaine just drew his sword and a fight emerged.

Gwaine quickly disarmed Sir Ethan and knocked him down, only to have Sir Oswald lunge for him as Sir Ethan got back up and tried to attack from behind. He managed to knock out Sir Ethan and then disarmed Sir Oswald. He held his blade to the knight's throat.

Unfortunately, the noise aroused Sir Leon, who ended up taking Gwaine in manacles to Uther on Sir Oswald's request, who claimed that Gwaine had attacked him and he demanded an audience with Uther.

XXX

Gwaine was dragged before Uther in chains by the guards.

"Sire, this man attacked me," said Sir Oswald. "With a sword. He tried to kill me."

"You attacked me first," growled Gwaine.

"Rubbish," said Uther. "Did you really attack him with a sword?"

"I was defending myself," he snarled. "You would've attacked Merlin too, no doubt."

"I tried to talk to him, and he was like a man possessed," said Sir Oswald. "He fed me some garbage about acting on behalf of the Princess. Though why nobility would trust a commoner, I don't know. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

"Indeed," said Sir Ethan. "I can vouch for his every word."

"You liars!" shouted Gwaine, as he struggled against the guards.

"I will have your tongue!" warned Uther. "How _dare _you speak to a knight that way?"

"Nobility is defined by what you do, not but what you are," said Gwaine. He calmed down a little before yelling again. "And these two are anything but! They're nothing but arrogant _thugs!_"

"_Gwaine!_" said Arthur, silencing him.

"Milord, if I may speak?" said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, of course," said Uther.

"Gwaine's telling the truth. He _was _acting on my orders. Earlier, I thought I overheard talk of a murder plot and when I believed I heard an intruder, I asked Gwaine to look into it for me," said Mira-Liana.

"I was heading home for the night when I heard a ruckus coming from Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan's room and went to investigate. I stepped in to see if Gwaine needed help but he didn't," said Merlin.

"It's true," said Arthur. "Merlin and Ana told me of this earlier."

"Well, I have heard enough," said Uther. "Gwaine, is it? You may have shown loyalty to my daughter-in-law, but it still stands that for a commoner to attack a nobleman, is in violation of the Knights' Code. You could be executed for such a thing."

"And I would expect nothing less," said Sir Oswald.

"Father, please," said Arthur. "I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend and our guest here, but the fact still remains that Gwaine was on my wife's orders and he is my guest here too. He may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch for his character. He has a noble heart."

"But how can you say that, when you see the way he behaves?" asked Uther.

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine a few days ago," said Arthur. "I beg you. Can we not show him the same courtesy and be lenient to him? Please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word that Gwaine is a good man."

"The same can be said for myself and Merlin, sire," said Mira-Liana. "Please, he deserves clemency."

Uther was silent for a moment before he made his decision.

"Your life will be spared, but you are banished from Camelot," said Uther. "If you ever return, you will pay for it. You have until tomorrow evening to leave the city."

XXX

Gwaine was released and he quickly began packing his things and preparing for his journey to leave tomorrow.

"We're sorry," said Mira-Liana.

"Don't be," said Gwaine. "I never stay in one place for too long. People get sick of me too quickly."

"We don't get sick of you, you're our friend," said Merlin.

"Even though I caused you two that trouble?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"You liven the place up," said Mira-Liana.

Gwaine laughed. "Thanks." He smiled. "Well, coming to Camelot certainly proved to be a good thing. I found the best friends that I could've asked for and a great man who I might serve when he's king one day. Take care of Arthur and watch yourselves. There's danger ahead of you."

"We thought you hated noblemen," said Merlin.

"As I said before, Arthur's the exception," said Gwaine. "He's the only one worth dying for. I see why you two care so much about him."

The twins smiled as they gave Gwaine a hug, and then he headed out to gather food and water for his journey. He'd been given some money to pay for what he needed by Arthur, who wanted help him out.

Gwaine hadn't gone far when he ran into Gwen.

"Gwaine," she said. "Merlin told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, there you go," he said.

"You did a brave thing," she said.

"What else can a man do for his friends?" said Gwaine.

Gwen nodded. "I know Arthur. He's a good friend and family and he's nothing like Uther. You saved his life. I'm sure one day he'll repay you."

Gwaine nodded. "He tried to speak up for me as did Merlin and Mira-Liana."

"I know. Arthur's fair, he's loyal and he'll be a great king," said Gwen. "And Merlin and Mira-Liana will have their own great part in what lies ahead."

"I have no doubt of it," said Gwaine. "Merlin's lucky to have you by his side. Do me a favor, Gwen. Keep an eye on the twins and Arthur for me."

"I will," she promised.

Gwaine left to get the supplies he needed and then went to get some sleep.

XXX

The following morning, a few hours before the melee, Merlin and Mira-Liana were talking with Arthur. It had not been a good morning. They were all worried and Arthur had had to give the two the five gold coins and admitted that they were right and they'd won the wager.

They'd decided that they had no choice but use their powers the best they could to protect Arthur from the two who wanted him dead, while Frik and Mordred would stay close to them in case an attempt was made on their lives as well as they feared.

Uther then came in with a long package under his arm. "Ah, Arthur, I trust you're ready for the challenge?"

"Yes, Father," said Arthur.

"I've brought you this," said Uther. He unwrapped the package. "I won my first melee with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe."

Arthur took the blade and felt it. "I'd be honored to use it. Thank you, Father."

Uther nodded as he patted Arthur's shoulder. "All of Camelot is counting on a victory today, Arthur. I know you won't let me down."

"Have I ever?" he asked.

Uther smiled as he left the room.

"Well, no pressure then, eh?" said Merlin.

"Tell me about it," said Arthur. He put down the blade. "There are times when I feel like I'm under so much pressure to be this great warrior king everyone expects of me, that I'm going to explode."

"Something we know only too well," said Mira-Liana.

She made Arthur sit down and then she massaged the back of his neck and shoulders to relax him and relieve his nerves a little.

"I'd ask you to withdraw, but I know you too well," she said.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you two do, but I have to compete. All of Camelot's expecting me to be there, and I don't show up, I'll be seen as a coward," said Arthur. "The melee's more than just another tournament, it's about proving that I'm fit to lead them."

"We understand, but please, for the love of all that's holy, be careful," said Merlin.

"The same to the two of you," said Arthur.

XXX

The melee was a large gathering.

Everyone was cheering as the knights and Arthur lined up.

Merlin and Mira-Liana normally would've been seated beside Uther and Morgana, considering their positions in the royal court, but they'd persuaded Uther to let them stay on the sidelines with Frik and Mordred.

The melee was dangerous and a terrible fight.

Knights kept getting knocked off their horses and getting injured. One knight who fell, still had his leg stuck in the stirrup and was dragged away by his horse.

While the crowd kept cheering and applauding, the twins kept watching with worry and fear as the number of competitors in the tournament quickly dwindled down to a few.

Their hearts skipped a beat when Arthur nearly had his head cut off from behind, but luckily Arthur dodged the blow and knocked the knight down.

Arthur got into trouble again as Sir Ethan tried to kill him, but before the twins could use their magic, he was pulled down and the two of them dulled. Just then, Sir Oswald came in on his horse, only to be stopped when the twins used a spell to break his stirrup and cause him to fall.

But he just got back up and Arthur was suddenly surrounded by Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald.

"It's two against one," said Merlin.

_Please, someone help him_, begged Mira-Liana.

Her prayer was heard as a knight who had fallen got back up and was back-to-back with Arthur and helped him fight off his attackers.

No one knew who the knight was, but they were grateful nevertheless. His identity became clear to the twins when he managed to disarm one of Arthur's attackers and then killed him. When Arthur was knocked onto his back, that same knight stopped the other attacker from killing him.

Instead of fighting to end, as was expected, Arthur just took off his helmet.

"You fought bravely," said Arthur. "The field is yours."

The knight just dropped the two swords he had and lifted his visor, revealing himself to be Gwaine.

Arthur just chuckled, not the least bit surprised. "I should've known. Nobody fights like you do."

Gwaine took off his helmet and just smiled.

XXX

As he still had a few hours before evening, Gwaine was not arrested for staying in Camelot a little while longer. He was nearly arrested and executed for killing two knights, but he was immediately pardoned as Gaius once yanked the crystals off their bodies and took off their helments, revealing that the two men were imposters.

After a long talk with Arthur and Mira-Liana, Uther overlooked the fact that Gwaine fought in the melee and withdrew the banishment order and allowed Gwaine to stay and go from Camelot as he so pleased. But while Gwaine was thankful and pleased of this decision, he still chose to leave Camelot.

Arthur and the twins barely caught him before he left.

"Hey, where do you thinking you're sneaking off, to?" asked Mira-Liana, stopping him.

"What's this about leaving without saying good-bye?" asked Merlin.

Gwaine laughed and smiled. "Sorry," he said. "I just hate good-byes."

"There wouldn't be need for good-byes if you'd stay," said Arthur. "You're more than welcome to. You can become a knight if you wish. I know there was only one except for Lancelot, but you're within your rights to become a knight like your father. You are a son of a nobleman."

"I know, but I could never serve under a man Uther," said Gwaine. "As I've said before, you, Arthur, are the only nobleman worth dying for."

Arthur looked touched. "Thank you."

"Where will you go this time?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I was thinking, Mercia," said Gwaine. "Dangerous, I know, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it."

"Well, if you're so determined to leave, then at least promise to keep in touch," said Merlin.

"I will," said Gwaine, smiling. "And if you ever need me, you know where to find me. Just say the word and I'll be right there."

"Good luck and travel safely, my friend," said Arthur.

They had a hug good-bye and then waved as Gwaine departed from the city walls.

"We'll see him again," said Merlin. "One day, he'll be a great knight."

"I don't doubt it," said Arthur. "He's a good man and an amazing fighter."

"One thing's for sure," said Mira-Liana. "We haven't seen the last of Gawain."

Indeed they had not. They would see their friend again soon, that much was sure.


	5. The Crystal Cave

The Crystal Cave

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

It was truly not a good day as Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana found themselves fleeing for their lives from over a dozen bandits after heading back to Camelot from a mission. They were running as fast as they could, but it didn't seem fast enough as they were still being chased. Finally, they found a little hiding place where they could catch their breaths.

"Are they still chasing us?" asked Merlin.

Arthur grinned. "I told you we'd out run them."

"Are you sure?" asked Mira-Liana.

Arthur scowled. "Why is it, you two _never _trust me?"

Before they could reply, the bandits appeared again and they were forced to resume running. They soon came to a strange area and for a moment, they didn't know where to go until Arthur said, "Come on, this way."

"Where're we going?" asked Merlin.

"Trust me!" said Arthur.

They ran on until the twins finally stopped in their tracks, sensing powerful magic as they came up two enormous wood-like statues of kings.

"Arthur!" said Mira-Liana, making him stop. "We shouldn't travel down this way."

"We don't have a choice," said Arthur. "Come on."

Reluctantly, they followed him down into the valley, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling the place gave off.

"What is this place?" asked Merlin.

"The Valley of Fallen Kings," said Arthur.

"Is it cursed?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, not unless you're superstitious," said Arthur.

"Oh, that makes us feel _so _much better," said Merlin, sarcastically.

"Arthur, the curse is real, we can feel it," said Mira-Liana.

"Well, don't worry about it. You two are the most powerful practitioners I know. We can handle whatever heads our way," said Arthur. "Besides, those men wouldn't dare follow us down here."

No sooner had he said that, the bandits started chasing them again. They went on running until Arthur was suddenly struck in back with an arrow, piercing his chainmail, and causing him to fall as the twins helped him up.

"What was that?" he groaned.

"An arrow," said Merlin.

"An arrow? Oh, bother," said Arthur.

He then passed out and the twins were forced to magically carry him and hide him somewhere safe until the bandits were gone. Once they were sure they were safe, they turned their attention to the arrow. They got it out of his back, but he still hadn't awakened.

Merlin got a fire going and water from their water skins, while Mira-Liana made a poultice with her healing herbs and pressed it into Arthur's wound, but he was getting a fever and he still hadn't woken up.

"Arthur, wake up," said Merlin. "Come on…dollop head."

"Arthur, please, we need you to recover," said Mira-Liana, as she held Arthur's head in her lap. She looked up at Merlin. "We need to try a spell."

"I think you're right," said Merlin.

They joined hands and tried a healing spell, but it didn't work. Arthur was still pale as milk, his fever wasn't broken and he still hadn't woken up.

"Arthur, come on, wake up!" said Merlin, as he shook him. "Come, you stupid prat, wake up!"

"Arthur, so help me, if you don't recover, I'll kill you," said Mira-Liana. "We haven't been protecting you all this time just so you could die from a silly arrow!"

But none of aroused him, and neither did the second spell they tried. The day wore on, and no matter what the twins tried, nothing seemed to help Arthur recover. After a few more hours, it became too much for them and Merlin found himself holding his sister close as they tried and failed to restrain their tears.

"Tell me," said a voice, startling them.

They looked up to see an elderly man dressed in brown and green robes.

"Why are you two so sad?" he asked.

"It's my sister's husband, he's dying," said Merlin.

"We've tried everything, but we can't help him," said Mira-Liana.

"Then do not waste your tears, for I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us," he said. He walked over to Arthur. "Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin."

"We're—" Merlin began, but Taliesin cut him off.

"I know who you two are," said Taliesin. "The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys and Emrysa."

He rolled Arthur onto his side and then held his hand over the wound as he recited a spell. Immediately, Arthur's color returned and he started to stir.

"Arthur?" said Mira-Liana, hopeful.

"He is sleeping. Within hours, he will be fully recovered," said Taliesin.

"You're sure?" said Merlin.

"If my memory serves me well," said Taliesin.

"What do you mean?" asked Mira-Liana, puzzled.

"I want to show you two something," he said. He started walking. "Come, follow me. You must see this."

The twins hesitated, but then decided to heed the old man as he led deep within inside a cavern that was filled from top to bottom with crystals. Crystals that were just like the Crystal of Neahtid.

"What is this place?" whispered Merlin.

"This is where magic began," said Taliesin. "It is the Crystal Cave."

The twins were aghast as they looked around, not liking the feeling the cave warded off, and saw an image in one crystal. It showed Agravain as King of Camelot.

They tore their eyes away.

"What is it you see?" asked Taliesin.

"Images," said Mira-Liana. "Flashes. We've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid."

"What you two see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave." He pointed at one of the crystals. "Look into them, Emrys, Emrysa. Really look, much will be revealed."

"No!" said Merlin. "Take us out of here. How do we get back to Arthur?"

"The future is hidden to all but a very few," said Taliesin. "The two of you are such people."

"No!" said Mira-Liana, trying not to cry. "We've been through this before!"

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here in this moment in time," said Taliesin.

"What reason?" asked Merlin.

"Only the crystals can tell you," said Taliesin. "They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, Emrysa, are unique to the two of you, and the two of you alone. Look into them."

They shook their heads.

"Really look," said Taliesin. "Use what you see for good."

The twins did not want to look at all as they clearly remembered what had happened when they had foreseen the Last Dragon's attack on Camelot, but as Taliesin was persistent, they had no choice.

Shaking with fear and the cold, they walked down the cavern and then placed their hands on one of the crystals, reluctantly allowing the images to come to their minds.

_Morgana was trying to contain her horse…a jeweled dagger was drawn from its sheath…Morgana held the knife in her hands…wine dripped from a person's fingers…Morgana was about to plunge the knife into Uther's heart as he slept…Uther looked startled as though he'd be stabbed…_

The twins forced themselves to tear their eyes away, but no matter where they looked, all the crystals showed the same thing. They finally shut their eyes tightly as they held each other close, shaking with fear and trying to calm each other down.

When they finally opened their eyes again, they saw that Taliesin was gone.

XXX

Eventually, they made their way out of the cavern and back to Arthur, who was fully recovered as Taliesin had promised, much their relief. He was gathering up their things and looked up when they came into view.

"Where've you two been? I was worried," said Arthur. Then he noticed how terrified they looked. "What's wrong? You look scared to death."

"Why shouldn't we be?" said Mira-Liana. "You nearly died and then some stranger came and healed you and then took us to the Crystal Cave where magic began and that blasted Crystal of Neahtid originated from and he made us look into the future!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "What? Back up, what happened?"

"A stranger came to us and…" Merlin told him what had happened and what they'd seen, and when he'd finished, Arthur didn't look any happier than they did.

"We need to get back and talk to Morgana," said Arthur.

Nothing more needed to be said as they went back to Camelot.

Upon their arrival, they ran into Morgana who looked as terrified as the twins were. She shouldn't have been, though. Tomorrow was her birthday.

"Arthur, Merlin, Mira, I'm so glad you're home. I need to speak with you, now," said Morgana.

She looked worried as she took them to her chambers and locked the door.

"Morgana, you're shaking like a leaf, what's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"I had another dream last night. I saw the future again," she said. "I-I saw myself with a knife and I was about to plunge it into Uther's heart."

Their eyes widened.

"But we saw the same thing in the Crystal Cave just a few hours ago," said Merlin, shocked.

"You saw it too?" she said.

"Yes," said Mira-Liana, now even more worried.

"But none of this makes any sense. Why would the three of you see the same thing?" said Arthur.

"Why would I try to kill Uther? I've no reason to," said Morgana. Tears came to her eyes. "You two, make me a promise. Swear to me that if what we saw does come true, you'll stop me. I'm frightened and I don't trust myself right now. I won't, until we know whether or not what we saw will actually happen."

The twins exchanged uneasy glances. They didn't want to make this promise as Morgana was one of their dearest friends and family to them, but what choice did they have?

"We swear it," said Merlin.

"You have our word," said Mira-Liana.

"And promise _me_ you'll keep calm about what you saw and don't worry until if or when it actually happens. I remember how petrified you two were the last time you foresaw the future," said Arthur.

"We promise," said Merlin, as Mira-Liana nodded.

"Let us hope these visions are wrong," said Arthur.

XXX

After reporting their bandit incident with Uther—minus the part about magic and Arthur nearly dying—the twins talked with Gaius and Frik, who told them that even before the Great Purge, many practitioners talked of the caves with reverence.

Frik told them that the stranger they'd seen, Taliesin, was the seer to the great kings of old three hundred years ago and that the Crystal Cave was the source of his prophecies. He guessed the seer had appeared to them as a spirit and told the twins that they mustn't worry as the crystals were treacherous and the future was always changing.

They took their friends' advice and tried to stay calm.

The following morning, the twins met up with Arthur in the market to buy Morgana some birthday presents for her birthday feast that night.

"So, decided what you're getting Morgana for her birthday?" asked Merlin.

"I _was _going to give her a dagger, but I changed my mind and decided on this." He held up a beautiful red and gold diary engraved with flowers. "Think she'll like it?"

"It's lovely, she'll love it," said Mira-Liana. "Her old one's falling apart."

Arthur looked pleased. "What're you two getting her?"

"I'm getting her this necklace," said Mira-Liana, holding up the emerald necklace she was paying for. "And Merlin's getting her a book she's been wanting."

"That sounds lovely," said Arthur. He frowned as he saw something. "What's Agravain doing here?"

The twins turned around and saw Agravain in the market, examining daggars and writing out a note.

"He must be buying Morgana a present too," said Merlin. "Technically, he _is _Morgana's nephew and Uther thinks Agravain's a friend of Camelot."

"Is he buying the same one you saw?" asked Arthur.

"Doesn't look like it," said Mira-Liana, as she saw Agravaine pick out an ugly daggar. "Come on, let's just go."

Arthur nodded as they left the market and as they entered the courtyard, they saw another image from the crystal.

Morgana was struggling with her horse in the courtyard and they'd just seen Agravain purchasing a dagger for Morgana's birthday. Morgana looked a little worried as well, when they caught her gaze.

_Okay, keep calm. It doesn't necessarily mean the future we saw is coming to pass, _said Mira-Liana.

_I hope you're right_, said Merlin.

He really, really did.

XXX

That night, Morgana's birthday feast was a delightful affair.

It was great fun with the fine food and music, and everyone was in a good mood, even the twins. Morgana opened her many presents and thanked everyone for her gifts. She loved the diary, necklace and book she received from Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana, and she especially loved the bouquet of flowers and sweet perfume she got from Frik and Mordred.

Then Agravain came to the table and held out his gift in its fine box. "Happy Birthday, Milady," he said.

Morgana faked a smile as she opened the box and pulled out the jeweled dagger they had seen in the visions. She looked delighted as she said, "Thank you, Agravain."

She quickly glanced at the twins, who looked as fearful as she did before she masked her emotions.

_It's the same one we saw! _said Morgana.

_Keep calm, Morgana,_ said Merlin. _It's going to be all right, we promise._

Morgana nodded as she turned her attention back to her party and went on receiving her gifts.

_Both of you, just relax, _said Arthur. He could tell they were worried. _We don't know when that future you saw will even happen or if it will. _

_He's right. We just need to keep an eye on things and be careful_, said Mira-Liana.

This was sheer madness, but what could they do?

XXX

That night, Agravain received a note from Morgause to meet him the Darkling Woods at midnight.

He started to sneak out of the castle in his usual black cloak, unaware that Morgana was following him until he reached the stairs. Foolishly, she'd decided to confront him after receiving his present.

"Agravain!" said Morgana, startling him. "Where're you going at this hour?"

"Just on a little stroll to clear my head," he lied. "I cannot sleep." 

"Then you won't mind a little chat," said Morgana, blocking his way. "You're not out for a stroll, you're going to meet Morgause, aren't you?"

"I'm not," he said.

"Don't think you can lie to me. I know who you are and I know what you did. If you try and hurt my family again, I'll make you regret it," she snarled.

"You don't know anything and nor can you handle me," he growled.

He grabbed her and tried to shove past her, only to have her mentally cry out for help.

The twins, who'd been out for a walk themselves to clear their heads, heard Morgana's cry and went to help her.

They quickly said a spell when they arrived, only to watch in horror as Agravain—while he didn't know who'd performed the spell—redirected the weak little spell and Morgana fell down the stairs as he fled from the castle.

"Morgana!" cried Mira-Liana, as they ran to her side. She held the injured girl in her lap as Morgana clutched her arm. "Morgana, stay awake. You're going to be fine."

"We're so sorry. We didn't mean to do this!" said Merlin. "Agravaine redirected the spell."

Morgana's voice was faint and she was barely conscious. "It was my own fault. I'm not angry. You tried to help me." And then she fell unconscious from her head injury.

Morgana was taken to Gaius and Mordred, who tended to her.

XXX

The diagnosis was not good. Morgana's skull was broken in a few places and she was bleeding on the inside and would die within a matter of hours. Those who had magic tried many spells, but none of them were the right one. They could take away her pain, but they could not awaken her or heal her.

No one blamed the twins for what had happened as they had been trying to help and it was an accident, no one except for themselves, that is.

When morning came, everyone was grieving for Morgana and trying their hardest to save her or was praying for a miracle to occur. Everyone was taking turns staying by her bedside. There were no dry eyes among Morgana's loved ones. Frik and Mordred seemed to be taking it the hardest, as was Uther.

Uther was with Morgana at moment along with Gaius. He was unaware Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred were the other room mentally talking about what they could do as the twins tried to comfort the boy. They stopped and listened when they heard Uther's voice.

"I cannot watch her die, Gaius," said Uther.

"I wish there was something I could do," said Gaius.

"No, you don't understand," said Uther. "I cannot lose her. No matter what happens she cannot die."

"I'll do everything I can, sire," said Gaius.

"No, Gaius. Whatever it takes, I don't care. You _must _save her."

"If I knew a way—"

"You're not understanding me, Gaius!" he interrupted. "Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books, there must be something. Something of the Old Religion."

"Are you suggesting—?" said Gaius, in a hushed voice.

"Sorcery," said Uther.

This was shocking. No one could believe that Uther, a sworn hater of magic, would dare to ask for magic's help.

"I know she's dear to you, sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything to disobey your own laws?" said Gaius.

"Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter," said Uther.

_She's WHAT? _shouted Mordred. _But she can't be! She's not like him!_

_Hush, Mordred, _said Merlin. _We need to hear this._

_We'll talk in a moment, but for now, please be quiet_, said Mira-Liana.

The twins tried to hide it, but they were just as shocked as Mordred was.

"It was while Goloris was away," said Uther. "He was fighting on the northern plains and her mother, Viviane, grew lonely…"

"I understand, sire."

Uther rose up. "I've said enough. The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake as well as her own."

"I assure you, sire. Your secret is safe with me," said Gaius.

The moment Uther was gone, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred emerged, shocked by what they had just found out. They could not believe it, yet it made sense. Uther had always been fatherly and protective towards Morgana, even though she was only his best friend's child. It explained why he doted upon her and everything else.

Arthur and the others were informed of this new revelation, and while they were shocked, they agreed to keep the information between themselves. It made little difference to Arthur to know that she was his half-sister, as he'd always thought of Morgana as his sister, anyway.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana decided to take Uther Gaius's prescribed potions and try to comfort him. Mordred refused to go near the man as he was still overwhelmed by anger and shock by the revelation of his connection to his foster mother. They knocked on the door of his chambers and went in.

"Uther?" said Mira-Liana. "We've brought this, it's from Gaius."

"He said it would ease your mind," said Merlin.

When he didn't respond, they turned to leave, but Uther suddenly spoke and stopped them.

"You're Gaius's children," said Uther.

"He is our guardian and uncle," said Mira-Liana.

"You're like a son and daughter to him," said Uther.

"Yes, we are," said Merlin.

"I've seen the way he cares for you both," said Uther, sounding to be on the verge of tears. "You are parents yourselves, so you know what I'm talking about. You feel your child's every joy and their pain. You watch their failings and see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life." He started crying. "Why…_why _has this happened? I would do _anything_…"

Unable to bear it any longer, the twins gave Uther a comforting hug and just allowed him to cry on their shoulders until he finally calmed down a little and drank the potion from Gaius.

The twins then left his chambers, knowing what they had to do.

_We need to talk to Kilgarrah. He's the only one with the knowledge of how to save Morgana_, said Mira-Liana.

_Let's hope he'll cooperate. If he's anything like his father, he might refuse our request,_ said Merlin.

_We're a Dragonlord and Dragonlady. He won't refuse us,_ said Mira-Liana.

They journeyed to a clearing and summoned the Dragon.

He appeared a short while later.

"You summoned me, you two?" said Kilgarrah. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"We need your help," said Merlin. "We've been to the Crystal Cave and we shared a vision with Morgana. All three of us saw what she did—she was going to kill Uther."

"You tried to stop her, didn't you?" said Kilgarrah.

"She asked us to watch out for her as she couldn't explain why she'd do such a thing," said Mira-Liana. "She was scared of what we saw. She fought with Agravain and when we tried to stop him, he redirected our weak little spell and she fell down the stairs."

"You shouldn't have interfered. To do so was dangerous," said Kilgarrah. "And why would you try to save Uther's life? He is the reason the three of us are outcasts and had to grow up without a father."

"Allowing him to be murdered is something we'll never do!" said Merlin. "And Morgana is not evil. She has no reason to kill him."

"So, what is it you ask of me?" asked Kilgarrah.

"She's dying. We've all tried everything we can, but we cannot save her," said Mira-Liana. "She's family and we cannot watch her die."

"Please, give us the spell we need to save her," said Merlin.

"We could order you to do it, but we won't. Please, we beg of you, help us," said Mira-Liana.

"For the sake of ending a father's grief, if nothing else," said Merlin.

Kilgarrah sighed. "Very well," he said. "I shall give you the spell, but only because I know of the grief that my father suffered when we were separated from each other. But be careful, you two. The rest of your vision has yet to unfold."

He gave them the spell they needed and then they took off.

XXX

The following morning, Morgana was awake and fully recovered thanks to the spell. Uther was extremely grateful and did not ask how she had survived; only saying that it was a miracle. Morgana was enjoying being hugged and kissed to death by Frik and Mordred while being showered with gifts of flowers and cards from the others.

Morgana did not say to Uther what had really happened the night of her accident. She also knew that Uther was her father, having overheard him talk earlier. She did not say much on the subject, trying to keep the mood light and cheerful. But they were unaware that someone else knew as well.

Agravain had overheard Uther talking when he'd come to offer his condolences, and now he was on his way to meet his mother, anxious to tell her of what he knew.

He met with her the same night everyone was rejoicing over Morgana's recovery.

"Mother," said Agravain.

"Son, your message sounded urgent. What is it?" asked Morgause, looking concerned.

"Last night, I overheard something you'll be interested in knowing," said Agravain. "I've found out Morgana is Uther's secret daughter."

"What?" said Morgause, both shocked and happy. "You're sure?"

"I heard it straight from that swine's lips himself," said Agravaine. "Do you realize what this means?"

"I do. This is glorious news," said Morgause. "Morgana is Uther's daughter as you are her nephew, you have a legitimate claim to the throne."

"And I intend to take that now. What better way for Uther to die—" he made his crystal glow and turn him into Morgana. "—than at the hands of his own beloved daughter?"

He had the knife he'd given Morgana at her birthday feast, having taken it after discovering her true identity.

"Go, Mother. I can handle whatever happens," said Agravain. "You should leave before you're caught."

"Be careful, my son," said Morgause, warningly.

XXX

Meanwhile, the servant boy that Morgause had knocked out on the way into the castle had been found. He would be fine, but he'd have a screeching headache when he woke up. It was only when Gaius lifted the man's hand to check his pulse, that the twins saw the wine dripping from his fingers and felt fear as they ran.

_That was the next image we saw in the crystal! _said Mira-Liana.

_We haven't prevented anything, it's still going to happen,_ said Merlin.

They hid when they saw what they thought was Morgana go past them down to Uther's chambers, only something about her seemed off.

_Frik, is Morgana with you? _asked Merlin.

_Yes, she's here with me and Mordred, why? _asked Frik.

_Because we just saw her go past us towards Uther's chambers, _said Mira-Liana, now greatly confused. If Morgana was with Frik and Mordred, who was it they just saw?

_That cannot be. She's been with us all day, _said Mordred. _How can she be near you?_

_We don't know, but we're going to find out, _said Merlin.

Quickly, they ran down to Uther's room and arrived just as the dagger was about to be plunged into Uther's heart. They made the window explode and break, causing "Morgana" to fall backwards and the crystal on "Morgana's" neck to shatter and reveal the imposter.

_Agravain? _said Mira-Liana, in disbelief. _He's the one?_

_It was never Morgana who would try to kill Uther. It was Agravain in disguise_, said Merlin.

_Oh my heavens, _she said. _He must know Morgana's Uther's daughter, and since technically he's her nephew—_

—_he has a rightful claim to the throne, _finished Merlin. _Oh, gall. _

Agravain fled from the room just seconds before Uther woke up just like they'd foreseen.

They heaved a sigh of relief. They remained out of sight until Uther had fallen back asleep and they left the room.

XXX

Later, everyone was gathered in Gaius's chambers.

Arthur had his arm around Mira-Liana as they each held one of their children in their laps, Mordred and Gaius were making calming draughts for any who needed them, Merlin and Gwen held each other's hands as they each held one of their children, Lancelot was dishing out the food he'd brought up from the kitchens, and Morgana was sitting quietly as Frik rubbed her hand.

"Morgana, we're so sorry about what happened to you," said Merlin.

"We never meant for you to get hurt like that," said Mira-Liana. "Can you forgive us for our part in those dratted visions?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You don't need to apologize. I'm not angry. You were trying to protect me. As for the visions we saw, how were any of us to know what we thought was me killing Uther was Agravain in disguise? It doesn't matter. In the end, you saved me and Uther and stopped Agravain," said Morgana.

"All we can learn from this is that sometimes when we try to prevent the future, we'll only succeed in making sure it occurs," said Gwen.

"There are some futures that just cannot be prevented," said Gaius.

"It's a hard lesson," said Lancelot. "One we must all learn at some point."

"That's true," said Mira-Liana. She sighed. "I hope we _never _see that cave or anything from it ever again."

"I hear you there," said Merlin. "The important thing is, Agravain was stopped for now and we're all alright."

"Morgana, you still look worried. What's troubling you?" asked Arthur, noticing the look on her face.

"It's Uther, isn't it?" said Mordred.

Morgana nodded. "I just…I can't believe he's my father." Tears glistened in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Arthur, I'm honored to have you as my brother, but I'm not sure I like the idea of _Uther _as my father. I don't know what to think. He's willing to use magic he hates to save me, but he's also willing to threaten me and throw me in the dungeon when I don't agree with him? What kind of a father does that?"

"One who's not really your father," said Frik. "My love, hear me out. Uther will _never _be your father anymore than you'll be his daughter."

"Morgana, listen," said Merlin. "Goloris might not be your father by blood but he's your father in every way that matters. He loved you, he played with you, he protected you, you knew he'd never hurt you and he was there for you when you needed him."

"Do you see what we're saying? Uther may be your father by blood, but he's just your guardian. Goloris is your real father," said Mira-Liana. "You don't consider Morgause or Agravain to be family because they don't act like it. They tried to use you and family doesn't do that."

Morgana nodded. "You're right." They were right. Had she not seen what made a family since the twins came to Camelot? Not blood, but love and unity. She hugged Mordred close when he took her hand. She glanced around the room at the others and smiled. "You're all the family I need."

Everyone smiled.

They were an odd bunch, to say the least. But one thing was for sure, no matter what happened, they would face it together. They were family no matter what anyone said or thought and nothing could ever destroy that.


	6. Story Time

Story Time

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

_**A/N: I know some of you were probably expecting "The Changeling," but it won't work with my storyline, so instead here's a filler chapter. Enjoy.**_

The hour was late in the city of Camelot and the night was quiet. Merlin and Gwen had had a busy day and were now relaxing slightly in the quiet evening. Gwen was in the midst of putting their children to bed while Merlin cleaned up dinner.

Merlin had moved in with Gwen after their marriage and they'd added another room to their little house so they could have room for their children, Thomas Balinor and Dawn Lily. Their little ones were more than a year old now and they were already like their parents.

They both had their parents' black hair, but Thomas looked like a tiny version of Merlin only his skin was the same dark color as his mother's. Dawn was an almost identical copy of Gwen, except she had her father's fair skin.

They'd taken on their father's magical talents and had been given the same power-binding potion Frik had whipped up for their cousins, which was a relief for their parents. One day, they'd be great practitioners, but not until they were older and Merlin decided it was safe to undo the potion's enchantment.

At that moment, Merlin was putting away the last of the dinner dishes when Gwen came out the children's room looking worn out.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, love? What is it?"

"It's the children. I've tried, but they simply will not go to sleep. Could you try, please?"

Merlin nodded. "Sure."

He quickly kissed Gwen and then went into his children's room. Dawn and Thomas were in their beds looking perfectly innocent, holding their toys. Merlin shook his head as he pulled up a chair and sat beside them.

"What's the matter, you two? Why won't you go to sleep?"

"Want stowy," said Dawn.

"Oh, is that it? You need a story from me before you'll sleep?" asked Merlin.

"Pwease," said Thomas.

Merlin sighed. "Oh, alright, fine. But just one and then you go straight to sleep, promise?"

They nodded.

Merlin actually didn't really know any stories, so he decided he tell one of his own with a few little twists. He cleared his throat and began.

"Once upon a time, in a land of myth and a time of magic, there was a tiny little village and in that village lived a Mighty Warlock. He was exceptionally gifted in magic, but his magic needed a purpose, so he journeyed far away to a powerful kingdom. Upon his arrival in the kingdom, not only did he learn of his destiny as the protector of the King's son, the Prince, but he also fell in love. He saw _her_, the Beautiful Maiden. She had hair as black as night, eyes as brown as chocolate, and the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. She was as beautiful as she was kind and her heart knew no end to its compassion.

"The moment their eyes met, they fell in love. But both were too shy to say so and the Warlock had found out that the King had forbidden the use of magic in the kingdom. The Warlock pretended to be a Mere Servant so no one would know his secret. So, although the Maiden and Warlock remained friends, the Warlock kept quiet about his true feelings and his secrets as he wanted to protect the Maiden. But after many weeks came a time when a Wicked Sorceress cast a plague upon the kingdom and the Maiden's father was affected. There was no cure known at that time, save for the forbidden magic. The Warlock knew of the dangers, but he could not bear to see his love suffer, so he saved her father's life."

"Yay!" said Thomas, looking happy.

"Soon after that, a cure was found along with the source of the Wicked Sorceress's magic. He was joined by the Prince and they were able to vanquish the source and save the kingdom from the plague. But the Maiden still needed to know how her father was cured so suddenly before anyone else was, so the Warlock, unable to hide his secret from her any longer, told her what he really was and what he had done for her. Instead of fearing him, the Maiden just thanked him for all the good he'd done for the kingdom as well as her family and kept his secret. She didn't care he was magic; she loved him for who he really was—a good man.

"Much later, the Warlock was poisoned while saving the Prince and the Maiden feared for his life. She tended to him until the Prince could give him the antidote. After the Warlock's life was saved, he took the Maiden out alone and professed his undying love for her. The Maiden kissed him and told him she loved him as well and from then on, their love continued to bloom as he continued protecting her and the Prince from many dangers both magical and common. Then one day, the Warlock decided he loved her so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and so he asked for her hand in marriage. And do you know what she said?"

"Yes?" asked Dawn, looking hopeful.

Merlin nodded. "She did. She accepted his offer with a kiss. She and the Warlock were married and then they lived happily ever after, the end."

He smiled when he saw the children were fast asleep. He tucked them in and kissed their heads.

"Sleep well, my little ones."

When Merlin had come to Camelot, he'd never dreamed he'd be blessed enough to find someone he loved as much as he loved Gwen, let alone that he'd become a father to two wonderful children, but he was glad it happened. He loved his children greatly and cherished every moment he had with them. His family was the most precious thing in his life and he would give his life to protect them. He blew out the candle and closed the door, only to find Gwen standing right outside it looking quite happy.

"Your story certainly worked, I must say," said Gwen.

Merlin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"You won't tell Mir I left her out of the story, will you? I just felt like telling _our _story tonight."

"You needn't worry. I shan't tell her a thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I must say, you do tell a rather good tale, O Mighty Warlock."

Merlin laughed. "I'm _your _warlock, always have been and always will be. And you're _my_ Beautiful Maiden."

She smiled and sighed happily as she kissed him. "I love you so much, Merlin."

"I love you too, Gwen."

He kissed her again before they got into bed and curled beside one another. They may have been somewhat poor by the means of their worldly goods, but they were incredibly wealthy in the way they had everything else—each other, and a family. And that was all that really mattered.


	7. The Castle of Fryien

The Castle of Fyrien

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The night was dark and the hour was late in Camelot as Gwen finished up her remaining duties for the day. Merlin was working late too, having left some paperwork undone. She was just fastening her cloak and about to head home when Mira-Liana appeared.

"Hi, Gwen," she said.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "What're you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Mira-Liana. "Headed home?"

"Yes."

"Arthur's working late tonight. Would you mind if I walked you home?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, actually, that would be lovely," said Gwen, smiling, grateful for the company.

The two women walked out of the castle, chatting happily as they walked to Gwen's home.

They'd just entered the house when suddenly, a man appeared and tried to attack them, only to have Mira-Liana grabbed a poker from the fire and used it to knock out the man before another thug came up from behind Gwen and knocked her out by holding a piece of cloth to her face.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Mira-Liana.

She was about to use a spell when she was taken out as well by a dart to the neck that was heavily coated in a drug. Both women were then carried away while Agravain watched from his window in glee.

XXX

By morning, Gwen and Mira-Liana's disappearances didn't go unnoticed.

Morgana reported that Gwen didn't turn up for work that morning and Arthur felt worried when he realized that Mira-Liana never came back from her walk.

"Last time I saw Mir, she was walking Gwen home," said Merlin. He'd fallen asleep at his desk and his children had been under the care of Frik that night.

"Have you tried calling Ana?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, but it's strange. It's all fuzzy and it's never been like that before," said Merlin.

Arthur didn't look pleased, he looked worried.

"I'll go see what I can find," said Merlin.

"Be quick," said Arthur.

Merlin went to the house and went inside.

"Gwen? Mir?" he called.

He looked around. Nothing _seemed _out of place until he found the fire poker on the table, then he found piece of cloth and when he gave them a tiny sniff, he nearly passed out himself and then he spotted the dart.

He was even more worried now. Gwen and Mira-Liana had undoubtedly been kidnapped.

XXX

The kidnappers had been Morgause and Cendred who had another hostage with them.

Mira-Liana and Gwen were bound and dragged into the court of the Castle of Fyrien and forced to kneel before Cenred. Mira-Liana was still a little out of it, due to the drug from the dart.

"Guinevere," said Cenred. "Mira-Liana."

Cenred knelt before them and then, shockingly enough, he cut their bonds. Gwen rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been, but Mira-Liana just placed her hands on the ground and tried not to be sick from the drug.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey," he said.

"Why've you brought us to this place?" demanded Gwen.

"We only wanted to capture _you_," said Cenred. He pointed to Mira-Liana with his sword. "You were just an unexpected bonus."

"Cenred, I swear when this drug of yours wears off, I'm going make you regret what you've done for the rest of your miserable life," hissed Mira-Liana.

"When Uther finds out what you've done, he'll have your head!" said Gwen.

Cenred chuckled. "You see why we drugged you more heavily than her? You're more dangerous and so feisty. But you can make all the threats you want as you've no proof of your claims to bring to Uther, neither will he believe a servant's word, and besides, you're so drugged, I'm surprised you even recognize me."

"Enough of this! What do you want?" demanded Mira-Liana. She did not want to admit Cenred was right about what he was saying.

"We've got a little guest we think your sister-in-law will want to meet, Princess," said Cenred.

He snapped his fingers and then a man was dragged in. His face was covered with a hood and he was forced down on his knees.

His hood was pulled back to reveal a man Gwen had not seen in years. It was her brother.

"Elyan!" she cried.

"Gwen!" said Elyan, both happy and surprised.

The two siblings hugged each other tightly, relieved to see one another.

"Brother and sister reunited again, it warms the heart," said Cendred, mockingly.

At that, Gwen and Elyan looked at up Cenred angrily.

"What do you want from us?" he asked.

"All in good time," said Cenred.

Surprisingly enough, Cenred and his men left the courtroom and the three of them alone.

"Where're we here, Elyan?" asked Gwen. "What've you done?"

"I didn't do anything, I promise you," said Elyan. "I swear. I was at my forge and they just came for me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me. There was nothing I can do."

Gwen gazed at him for a moment, before she decided she believed him.

"What would a man like Cenred want with us?" asked Elyan.

"We wish we knew," said Mira-Liana, trying to stay awake and force back her dizziness. While she knew that Cenred was Morgause's lover and the father of Agravain, and Agravain wanted to be King of Camelot, she had no idea what they wanted at that moment with Gwen and Elyan.

"Your friend doesn't look so well," said Elyan, gazing at Mira-Liana's pale face. "She should rest."

Gwen nodded and had Mira-Liana rest her head in Gwen's lap.

XXX

Morgause and Cenred were watching.

"You're a cruel man, Cenred," said Morgause.

"Is it cruel to give them a moment alone, my love?" said Cenred. "They'll have much to discuss."

"Was it really necessary to take the Princess as well as the servant girl?" said Morgause.

"She was unexpected and put up a fight when we took her," said Cenred. "And besides, she _is _Arthur's wife, which makes her invaluable."

"Indeed," said Morgause, realizing he was right and looking pleased.

"And the more she feels for her family's plight, the more she'll do for us," said Cenred.

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin was running back to Arthur's chambers and when he arrived, Arthur looked worried.

"Did you find them?" asked Arthur.

"No, they weren't there and I've got more bad news." Merlin held up the cloth. "Sniff this."

Arthur looked puzzled and gave it a quick sniff and nearly passed out himself. "What _is _that?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure," said Merlin.

"You could knock out a man with that," said Arthur.

"Or a woman," said Merlin.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror.

"But I think this was only used on Gwen. Mir must've put up more of a fight. I found a poker on the table and this." He held up the dart. "It's more heavily drugged than the cloth."

"This is not good," said Arthur. "Our wives have been taken, but we've no idea who or where they were taken!"

"I'll see if I can scry for them or maybe Frik will know something," said Merlin.

XXX

Back at the Castle of Fyrien, Mira-Liana and Elyan had been taken away from Gwen, and she was being given water and food by Cenred but she refused it as she didn't trust the man.

"You should eat and drink, my lady," said Cenred. "You must be weary."

"I don't care," she said. "Where've you taken Elyan and Mira-Liana?"

"They're safe for now," he said.

"How do I know that?"

"We can talk about your family later." He encircled her. "I want to talk about you and what you can do for me."

Gwen was confused. She was a maidservant and the wife of Arthur's Chief Advisor. What use could she possibly be? Wouldn't Mira-Liana be more important, being a Princess and all?

"What could I possibly do for _you?_"

Cenred whispered in her ear, "You can bring me Arthur Pendragon and your husband Merlin."

Gwen was horrified. "I'm just a servant. I have little influence over them," she lied.

Cenred just laughed. "I think we both know that's not true," he said. "Your husband loves you more than life itself and Arthur would do anything for his family."

"But—" she began, but she was cut off.

"Enough!" he interrupted. "You will bring them here! I don't care how you do it, I only care that it is done! You have a week."

"And if I do not?" asked Gwen. She was intending to get help, she would not betray her family like that, but she wanted to know what would happen if she didn't succeed.

"Then you will watch while I tear Elyan and Mira-Liana's hearts out," growled Cenred.

Gwen burst into tears as she was left alone.

XXX

Arthur was reporting the kidnapping to Uther.

"Guards saw them leave the castle late last night and after that, nothing," said Arthur. "But Merlin went to investigate and found evidence to suggest there was a fight and they were both drugged before being taken away."

"But why would anyone take Gwen?" asked Morgana.

"We're not sure," said Merlin.

"Do you have any idea by whom or where they were taken?" asked Uther.

"No, but we're looking into it," said Merlin.

"I see," said Uther. "Send a patrol to search the lower town and the countryside if need be. If we cannot find either woman within three days, we may have to admit defeat."

"Yes, Father. Thank you, Father," said Arthur.

"Might I offer my assistance?" asked Agravain, feigning concern. "I do have some control over my father's resources."

"That won't be necessary, thank you," said Arthur, firmly. He didn't trust the young man. "We can handle this. But the offer is appreciated. Excuse us."

Morgana, Arthur and Merlin left and went about their work.

"It's got to be Agravain behind this," said Merlin.

"No doubt of it," said Arthur.

"But why and for what reason?" asked Morgana.

"We'll just find out," said Arthur. "I want a watch on him."

"Frik and Lancelot can take care of that," said Morgana.

XXX

The next morning, an hysterical Gwen came running into her house just as Merlin was about to start his work for the day.

"Gwen!" he said, relieved. He immediately hugged her tight as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank heavens you're all right. I've been searching everywhere. I've been so worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said.

Merlin had her look at him and frowned at the sight of her red eyes and drying tear tracks on her cheeks and the bruises on her wrists from her bonds.

"What happened to you? Where's Mira-Liana?" he asked.

"She's with Cenred," said Gwen, on the verge of tears again. "He's got her and my brother hostage and she's so drugged up, she barely stand."

Merlin's face darkened with anger. "Come on, we need to talk to Arthur."

He took her to Arthur's chambers and over a cup of tea, she told them what had happened.

"…and he said if I didn't bring the two of you to him in a week, he'd kill them both," she sobbed.

"That's not going to happen," said Arthur, firmly. "We're going to get them back."

"I'm sorry," said Gwen. "This is all my fault. It was only me they wanted, not Mira-Liana. If I hadn't allowed her to walk me home that night, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Gwen, love, this isn't your fault," said Merlin, firmly. "Even if they hadn't taken her, she would still be involved. She'd lay down her life for you just as she knows you'd do the same for her."

Gwen nodded. "I know that. I still feel responsible, though. What I don't understand is how they knew where to find Elyan. _I _didn't even know where he was. I haven't heard from him in years and he's always out somewhere."

"His lover's a sorceress and his son's a sorcerer, they probably scryed for him," said Merlin.

"Indeed," said Arthur. "And I think I know exactly where Ana and Elyan are being held. From what you've told me, they're being held at the Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it."

"I've never even heard of that place. What is it?" asked Merlin.

"Fyrien was a merchant," said Arthur. "He built a castle of the Sea of Merador as an outpost for traders to the east but when war broke out with Carlean, the trade dried up, the castle was abandoned."

"So, it's ruined now?" said Merlin.

"No, it was built to withstand anything," said Arthur. "For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout."

"It doesn't sound like an easy place to get into," said Gwen.

"It isn't. It'll be well-defended," said Arthur. "But neither Elyan nor Ana will come to any harm."

"You're sure of that?" said Gwen.

"Yes. Because we're going to rescue them, and probably sooner or later the drug will wear off and Ana will blast her way out of there. She _is _a witch and Dragonlady, you know," said Arthur.

"I'm coming with you," said Gwen.

"No, it's too dangerous," said Merlin, quickly. "I just got you back and I'm not losing you again."

"Merlin, I'm coming whether you like it or not," said Gwen, firmly. "Mira-Liana's family and she'd do the same thing for me."

"We might as well let her come, Merlin," said Arthur. "You know stubborn women can be."

Merlin groaned and sighed. "Okay, fine, but you're staying close to me no matter what." He looked pleased as Gwen nodded. "We're going to have to be extra careful. Cenred and his little band want us dead."

"I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for years now," said Arthur.

"But won't we be walking into a trap?" asked Gwen.

"Not necessarily," said Arthur. "Those idiots don't know we've got a warlock/Dragonlord on our side."

XXX

Agravain set out that night to meet with his mother in the woods.

"Agravain," said Morgause, when he arrived. "Is everything set in place?"

"I believe they've taken the bait, but I can't be sure. Strangely enough, I couldn't hear a thing when they were talking in Arthur's chambers," said Agravain. "It was as though there was a magical barrier preventing me from overhearing them."

"But they _will _rescue Guinevere's brother and Arthur's wife?" pressed Morgause.

"No doubt of it," said Agravain. "If there's one thing I've learned from these fools, it's that they'll do anything to protect their loved ones."

"Excellent," said Morgause. "Arthur and Merlin are coming alone, I take it?"

"I believe so. Uther will sanction an army for rescuing Camelot's Princess, but Arthur and Merlin will want to go it alone so as not to arouse our suspicions. But no doubt that servant girl will insist on accompanying them."

"Perfect," said Morgause. "They're as good as ours."

"Then dear old Uncle Arthur will be dead," said Agravain.

"Then we only need to deal with Morgana and the Royal Children and then you'll be Uther's only heir," said Morgause. "Is there any chance you could tail them by accompanying them?"

Agravain shook his head. "My crystal that allowed me to change form was shattered to bits when my assassination attempt on Uther was stopped and Merlin and his dratted sister will have told Arthur who I really am, so they don't trust me."

"That's most unfortunate," said Morgause.

"But I do have one little trick up my sleeve." Agravain made a clicking sound and then a large black crow flew to his shoulder. "Mors can follow them for us and tell us everything he knows."

"A crow by the name of Death?" said Morgause, looking impressed.

Agravain nodded. "Crows are the symbol of death, are they not? Why not name him as such? It seems appropriate for what's going to happen."

Morgause looked pleased. "Excellent work, my son."

XXX

The following morning, Arthur and Merlin while accompanied by Gwen, gathered all the supplies and provisions they would need and set out to rescue Elyan and Mira-Liana. Morgana and the others had wanted to go with them, but they were persuaded to stay behind and keep an eye on Agravain, who was no doubt feeding his parents information.

None of them were aware of the crow, Mors, who was following them as they journeyed deep into a forest and Arthur told tales of his childhood to pass the time.

"I used to be afraid of these woods," said Arthur.

"Really?" said Merlin. "I find that hard to believe."

"My father would bring me here when I was a boy. It seemed like every tiny little thing was a ghost. You just get used to it," said Arthur.

"I don't think I'll _ever _get used to it," said Gwen, with a shiver.

"You don't have to," said Arthur.

"You've got us," said Merlin.

Gwen smiled. "How could I be frightened when I've got such fine protectors beside me?"

Merlin smiled as he rode up beside her and held her hand. "We'll look for each other like always. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I know," said Gwen.

They eventually stopped and made camp.

Merlin got a fire going after Gwen got them some firewood and then Arthur cooked them a meal which was quite good and filled them up.

"This is great, Arthur," said Merlin.

"Thank you, Merlin," said Arthur, smiling.

"When did you learn how to cook?" asked Gwen.

"I took up some lessons after my first bad attempt at cooking for An—" he cut himself as tears pooled in his eyes.

He couldn't help it as he thought of his wife. He was worried sick and hated the thought of her captured and alone while so drugged up she couldn't use her powers. He wanted her safe. He wanted her back in his arms while holding her tight and he never wanted to let go.

Merlin squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay, Arthur. We're all worried. But we'll get Mir back and rescue Elyan." He was just as worried as Arthur. He still couldn't reach through to his sister no matter what he tried.

"I know, I just can't help it. I love her so much. I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her," said Arthur, as he buried his face in his hands. He sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"We could talk about Elyan," said Gwen.

"We could. You know, in all the time I've known you, haven't really talked about him before," said Merlin.

"Well, that's because I'm always worried about Elyan," said Gwen. "He's just one of those people who never settles down, never thinks about the future, just follows his heart wherever it leads him."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Arthur.

"Well, it wouldn't be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Gwen.

"Well, I don't think it's his fault this time," said Merlin.

"No, it's not," she admitted. "But even if it was, I'd still be there for him."

"Only to be expected. Siblings can be really close, look at Merlin and Mira-Liana," said Arthur.

Gwen nodded.

"And when we rescue him, he'll have two nieces and nephews to spoil," said Merlin.

Gwen chuckled and then looked solemn. "If anything happens to the two of you or the others, I won't forgive myself."

Merlin hugged her close. "Nothing will happen, I promise you." He turned to Arthur. "So, what's the plan? How're we going to get into the castle?"

"Cenred's chosen his hideout well," said Arthur. "Now the Castle of Fyrien leads onto the sea. We'll be vastly outnumbered and his lookout will spot us well before we reach the gates, so we can't go that way."

"So, what do we do?" asked Merlin.

"There is another way in," said Arthur. "When Carlean was defeated by my father, at the Battle of Denaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied to us. But my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"A labyrinth?" repeated Gwen.

"Fyrien was greedy of Camelot's levees. He dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way, he could smuggle goods into the castle without anyone knowing," said Arthur.

"And that's how your father won the battle? Impressive," said Merlin. "Cenred won't see us coming."

"Exactly," said Arthur.

None of them saw Mors fly away to report to Morgause with this information.

XXX

Back in the Castle of Fyrien, Mira-Liana's condition wasn't good.

The drug that had been used on her had contained something she was allergic to and she was ill. She had a fever, everything ached, she had a screeching headache and she had thrown up a few times. Elyan had been given extra water and a little medicine, just barely enough to keep her alive until she was no longer useful.

She was lying on the single bed in the cell covered with the only blanket they had, breathing hard and sweating as Elyan tried to lower her fever. She couldn't sleep and she still couldn't use her powers both because of the drug.

"Thank you," she said, after Elyan, helped her drink some water.

"No problem. I just wish I could do more," he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I've been far worse," she said, as she lay back down.

Elyan didn't like the sound of that, but didn't say that. "So, how long have you known Gwen?"

"A long time now," said Mira-Liana. "She was the first one to befriend my brother Merlin and I when we first arrived in Camelot, and then she courted him and eventually married him."

Elyan's eyes widened. "My sister's married to your brother?

Mira-Liana nodded. "She's my sister in law. You didn't know?"

He shook his head. "I've been out of touch with her for a while now. Does she have children?"

"Yes. Twins, a son and daughter," said Mira-Liana.

Elyan was quiet for a moment. His sister had married and had children and he hadn't been there to witness her wedding or be an uncle to her children.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name?" asked Elyan.

"Mira-Liana," she said. "I'm Arthur Pendragon's wife."

Elyan's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "You're a _Princess?_"

"Yes," she said, as she closed her eyes. "My brother is my husband's Chief Advisor."

"Goodness," said Elyan. "No wonder they took Gwen."

Mira-Liana nodded as her fever then broke. She still felt quite ill, but she felt just a little better. "Elyan, how well can you keep a secret?"

"I can keep one well, why?" he asked.

"There's something I need to try and it's something only my family—minus Uther—knows about."

"What is it?" asked Elyan.

Mira-Liana reached out and focused on an empty bowl and her blue eyes turned gold as the bowl moved.

"You have _magic_?" whispered Elyan. "Oh my. It's all right, Your Majesty. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Now able to use her powers again, she then tried to call for Merlin.

_Merlin, can you hear me?_

_Mir? Oh, thank heavens. I've been trying to reach you for hours. Are you all right?_

_I'm a little sick, but I'll recover. Something was in that blasted drugged dart that didn't agree with me. Elyan and I are in a cell together and he's been taking good care of me. He knows who I am and that I have magic, I had to tell him. But he won't tell anyone._

_That's all right as long as you're both safe. Gwen and Arthur and I are on the way. We're going to get you both out of there. Just hang on a little while longer. _

_Okay. I love you, Merlin._

_I love you too._

Mira-Liana then ceased the call.

"Help's on the way," she said. "Merlin, Arthur and Gwen are coming."

Elyan just nodded, not asking how she knew that."

"You should sleep. Your fever's only just broken and you're exhausted," he said. "Go to sleep."

She nodded and fell asleep.

XXX

Arthur and the others eventually came upon the Castle.

Arthur was not that thrilled when Merlin told him that yet another person knew about the twins' magic but grudgingly admitted that she didn't have much choice and decided to let it slide as Elyan was Gwen's brother and therefore family. While he was not happy that Mira-Liana was ill, he was relieved to hear that she was being taken care of.

They walked along a _very _rocky shore and eventually came upon the entrance of the tunnels and they journeyed inside, not knowing it was a trap.

The tunnels were extremely filthy with dirt, dust and cobwebs. They took it as a sign that no one had been down there in a number of years. Gwen just about had the life scared out of her when she found a skeleton tangled up in all the filth. There was more than one skeleton. They were those who had fought in the battle so many years ago.

They were able to light a few torches and continue on. The area grew to be slanted like a hill and the ceiling got lower, and then suddenly they all stopped at the sound of a noise.

"Quiet," said Arthur. He turned around. "Quick, this way."

They tried to leave, only to find themselves surrounded.

"We're trapped," said Gwen. "But how?"

Merlin groaned. "I thought I saw a crow earlier, just once out of the corner of my eye. I should've known. They can be used as trackers for magical practitioners."

"So, we were followed, great," said Arthur.

Everyone drew their weapons and began fighting, but the trio were quickly forced to surrender as Gwen was taken and there was a sword held to her throat.

They were brought before not Cenred, but Morgause and were forced to kneel before her.

"Well, well, Arthur Pendragon," she said. "Long time no see. How kind of you to pay me a visit."

She rose up from her seat and glanced at Merlin and Gwen.

"Ah, I see you've brought a friend with you. And you brought Merlin," she said, as she knelt down and lifted his chin. "Dear boy, I am curious. How _did _you and sister survive that nest of serkets?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Merlin, glaring at her.

Morgause rose up looking angry. "Well, be that way if you like."

"Enough of this!" snarled Arthur. "Let Gwen go, it's Merlin and I you want. Where's my wife?"

"The little Princess is safe for the time being. She is dreadfully ill, I must say. Poor girl might not last another night," said Morgause, laughing at Arthur's furious look.

_She's lying, _Merlin told Arthur. _Mira-Liana's recovering. Once I get near her, we can use our magic to heal each other. We've been practicing a spell for that sort of thing._

"Letting the others go would be fair, but I didn't get to be where I am by being fair," said Morgause. "Take them away."

They were taken away to their cells.

XXX

Elyan was taken away from Mira-Liana and shoved into a smaller cell with Gwen while Arthur and Merlin were placed with Mira-Liana.

Elyan and Gwen sat in silence for a few moments until Elyan broke it.

"You shouldn't have come back for me, Gwen," he said. "I know you have powerful friends, but really, what were you thinking?"

"You're probably right," said Gwen, annoyed. "You'd think I have learnt by now." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "The others will probably think of something and get us out of here. We've been through far worse."

Elyan stared. "Worse than this?"

"Yes, worse than this," said Gwen, thinking of all the battles and fights she'd seen. "But Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana have always been able to get us through."

"You really have a lot of faith in those three, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I? They're family and they've never let me down before and nor will they ever," said Gwen. "Merlin's my husband and Mira-Liana's like a sister to me. And Arthur's nothing like his father. He cares about people and it doesn't matter to him whether someone has magic or not. The three of them always do what's right for their family and for Camelot."

Elyan smiled a little. "It seems things have changed for you, Guinevere."

"Yes, it seems they have," said Gwen. "I'm a married woman and a mother."

"I'm glad Merlin makes you so happy," said Elyan. "You deserve a large family that loves you."

Gwen nodded.

XXX

Merlin and Arthur were tossed in Mira-Liana's cell.

Mira-Liana looked overjoyed to see them when they came in. She managed to sit up a little. "Arthur! Merlin!"

"Ana!" said Arthur. He kissed her soundly and then hugged her tight. "Oh, thank heavens. I've been worried sick about you. Do you get a kick out of giving me heart attacks?"

She chuckled as she kissed him again. "Sorry, love." She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close. "Are you both all right? Where's Gwen?"

"We're fine," said Arthur. "Gwen's with her brother."

"Hey, don't I get a hug, too?" asked Merlin, mock-pouting.

They both laughed as Merlin hugged her tight.

"I'm glad to see you. How're you feeling?" he asked, when they broke apart.

"Lousy," she admitted.

"We'll remedy that," said Merlin.

They joined hands and recited a spell.

Mira-Liana's body glowed and then she was fully recovered and back to normal.

"Feel better?" asked Arthur.

"Much," she said. "What's happening?"

"It would seem Agravain had a crow following us and now we've been caught," said Merlin.

"Not good," said Mira-Liana. "Do we have a plan?"

"Yes, we do," said Arthur. "Merlin and I came up with this after we got caught."

He told her of their plan

XXX

Elyan and Gwen were still sitting across from each other in their cell.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" said Elyan.

"A bit," she admitted. "Where've you been Elyan?"

Elyan rose up from where he was sitting. "Here and there."

Gwen grew angry. "It's been _four years _since you left and I've haven't had so much as a word! You could've been _dead _for all I knew!"

"I meant to get in touch!" said Elyan. "It just never seemed like the right moment."

"So, when our father died, or when I got married or when I had my children didn't seem like the right moment?" she demanded.

Elyan was quiet for a moment before looking sad. "I'm sorry about Dad. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for your wedding or when you had your children. I didn't know about you and Merlin until Mira-Liana told me."

Gwen sighed. If he didn't know, then she couldn't really blame him, could she?

Elyan sat down beside her. "I know I haven't been a good brother, but I want to make it up to you. I _will _make it up to you, I promise."

Gwen smiled a little and held his hand. "In that case, I forgive you."

Elyan smiled. "So, tell me about your children. What're their names?"

"Well, my daughter's named Dawn Lily and she looks like me except she has Merlin's skin tone and my son, Thomas Balinor is like Merlin with a bit of me in him. They're sweet little things."

"Thomas? Named for Dad?" said Elyan.

Gwen nodded.

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Arthur had managed to escape from the cell by pretending Mira-Liana was dead. Once the guards came into check, the guards were dealt with and disarmed and then they headed out.

Mira-Liana, eager for a little payback, held Merlin's hand and they used a spell to knock on the guard and then she added her own little spell that would leave the guard with a splitting headache when he woke up. They then blasted the cell door open, allowing Gwen and Elyan to escape.

"Gwen, you alright?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

"Hi, you must be Elyan, I'm your brother-in-law," said Merlin, as he and Elyan shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Elyan. He nodded at Mira-Liana. "Your Highness, I'm glad to see you looking better."

"Thank you and please, just call me Mira-Liana," said Mira-Liana.

Elyan nodded.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," said Arthur. "There'll be time for this later!"

There was no argument as they all ran out of the cell. They hadn't gone far when the warning bells suddenly went off and they were soon trapped by Cenred's goons and Morgause.

"Leaving so soon, are we?" said Morgause.

"Get out of our way, Morgause," snarled Mira-Liana. "Let us go."

"Oh, I think not, Princess," said Morgause. "You're unwise to make an enemy out of me. You've no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I think we do," said Arthur. "But nor do you know what you're dealing with."

"Oh, I think I do," said Morgause.

Morgause then conjured an enormous pillar of fire and tried to use it to kill them, only to have Merlin and Mira-Liana join hands used a counter-spell on it, that ended the fire and sent Morgause and her goons flying as part of the ceiling collapsed on her legs.

"Wow," said Elyan, stunned and amazed by the twins' power. He looked at Merlin in respect. "Well, I guess I don't need to give you the protective brother speech then, do I?"

"Nope," said Merlin.

"Believe me, Elyan," said Arthur. "You don't."

"Come on, we should leave while we still can," said Mira-Liana.

They all fled from the castle through the tunnels and ran into the horses, only to have two of Cenred's men chase after them. Elyan was able to deal with them both, being quite strong and able fighter.

"Not bad," said Arthur, looking impressed.

"Well, practice makes perfect," said Elyan.

They journeyed back to Camelot and once there, everyone rejoiced over their Princess's safe return, especially Gaius and the others. Agravain was furious, but pretended to be happy for the sake of appearances.

Elyan was given a place to live and he took on his father's forge and his home was made quite comfortable in recognition of what he'd done. He took well to being an uncle to Gwen and Mira-Liana's children, and quickly settled into being part of a large family that he loved as much as they loved him.

Everything was peaceful once more, for now.


	8. The Eye of the Phoenix

The Eye of the Phoenix

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The hour was late, and the night was dark save for the candles whose light penetrated the darkness. Arthur washed his face with the water from the basin before Merlin helped him dress in white robes. He walked inside the main hall, appearing to be deep in thought as he knelt down onto the cold wooden floor.

Merlin watched him from a crack in the door as Mira-Liana joined him.

"What's he actually doing?" she asked.

"Thinking," said Merlin.

"About?" she pressed.

"You," joked Merlin, laughing as she swatted him.

He closed the door.

"He has to decide upon a quest," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana sighed and groaned. "Let me guess, he has to go out and prove he's worthy to rule Camelot and whatnot? What for? He's only done that about a thousand times," she said. "And how is crouching there on his knees going to help him decide on a quest?"

Merlin shrugged. He didn't really understand it either, but it wasn't his place to question Camelot's traditions and ways like that.

"He says he has to transcend his body so that the quest will appear to him in a vision," said Merlin.

"I see," said Mira-Liana. "And we're going to stay here and watch, I take it?"

"Mira-Liana, this is one of the most important days in a Prince's life," said Merlin.

They both laughed a little at this.

They stood there all night, keeping themselves away with a few potions and spells.

When morning came, Uther and some of his men walked with them as Uther snapped Arthur out of his meditative trance.

"It is time," said Uther, as he placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur rose up, looking as if he'd just awoken from a dream.

"What is the quest you have chosen?" asked Uther.

"I could see but one path," said Arthur. "I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the Golden Trident spoken of in the legends of the Fallen Kings."

"You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided," said Uther.

"I do," said Arthur.

XXX

Later that day, the twins went to get information on the Fisher King from Gaius and Frik. If they needed magical knowledge, they were the best people to go to for help besides Kilgarrah.

"Gaius, Frik, what do you know of the Fisher King?" asked Mira-Liana.

"The Fisher King?" said Frik. "He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago."

"And?" pressed Merlin.

"Legend has it he was wounded in battle," said Gaius. "The wound festered and the infection spread not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland. And it has remained that way to this very day."

"So, why's Uther so worried if this Fisher King's kingdom is a wasteland?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Because some believe the Fisher King is still alive," said Frik. "I heard quite a few tales in my journeys. They say he's being kept from death by his magic."

"Is it true?" asked Merlin.

"No one knows for sure," said Gaius. "Perhaps not, but the people of the north call the area 'The Perilous Lands.' Few who've ever been there have lived to tell the tale."

"No wonder Uther's worried," said Mira-Liana.

The more she learnt of Arthur's quest, the more she feared for her husband's life.

XXX

The twins met up with Arthur in his chambers as he was going over a bunch of maps and looked to be in deep concentration.

"Arthur, what're you doing?" asked Merlin.

"I'm trying to prepare for the third most important moment in my life," said Arthur.

"The third?" asked Mira-Liana.

"First was when I married you, and the second was when I became a father," said Arthur, not looking up from his work. "But don't tell my father that, I don't think he'd like to hear it. 

"He won't hear it from us," said Merlin. "What's with all the maps?"

"The maps are all different because hardly anyone's been there," said Arthur.

"Couldn't you have chosen something just a _bit _easier?" asked Mira-Liana, frowning at all the maps.

"I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. I know I've proven myself to my family's eyes countless times, but I still need to do this," said Arthur. "And going out to the lower town for herbs won't cut it."

"But the Perilous Lands are perilous," said Merlin. "Maybe we should come with you."

Arthur shook his head. "Normally, I'd say yes, considering how useful you are and have been in the past, but you cannot accompany me. Not this time. You heard my father, I have to do this alone and unaided. That's the way it's been done for hundreds of years."

"We still don't like the idea of you going out there alone," said Mira-Liana. "We're just concerned."

"I know and I appreciate it, but it has to be done," said Arthur. "Now, I've got some preparation to do."

"Okay, if you say so," said Merlin.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravaine was meeting with Morgause as she pretended to be an old woman in the marketplace.

"I must be quick, my son. This enchantment will not hold for long," said Morgause. "Tell me, what has Arthur chosen as his quest?"

"He sets out tomorrow to the Perilous Lands," said Agravain. "He's supposed to go it alone, but I highly doubt he'll do it alone. Merlin and Mira-Liana are so devoted to him, it's sickening."

Morgause looked pleased. "How perfect," she said. She handed him a box that contained a silver bracelet with bird's wing on it and a large gold jewel in the center. "Leave this in Arthur's room. I've written him a note say it's for good luck from a loyal citizen."

"What'll it do?" asked Agravain.

"When the time is right, you must make a likeness to the Prince and bind it to him using the skills that I taught you," said Morgause. "Once then, it'll start to drain him of his life-energy until he's dead. After that, we need only deal with my foolish half-sister and the others. And if those pesky twins join Arthur, we'll be killing three birds with one stone and then you can become the sole heir to the throne of Camelot."

"Yes, Mother," said Agravaine, looking pleased.

As Morgause left, neither she nor her son noticed Gwen in the marketplace. She was buying fabric for a dress for Dawn Lily and in the little shop's mirror, she saw Agravain walk by and then she Morgause's true form.

Quickly, she glanced to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She saw Morgause's old lady form, and then glanced back at the mirror and saw her true form.

Disguise spells could never fool mirrors as only the true reflection could be seen. Now worried and fearful of what this meant, she quickly paid for her fabric and went to warn Merlin.

XXX

The next morning, Mira-Liana went to see Arthur off.

He came out of their chambers fully dressed in his chainmail.

"Arthur," she said. "I know you have to go, but—"

"I'll be careful," he promised.

"For me," she said. "Just travel safely and come back as soon as you can."

Arthur held her close. "Don't worry about me, Ana," he said. He then kissed her. "What have I always told you? Nothing could keep me away from you for too long. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"You'd better be," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, as he kissed her again. "Come on, walk with me to the courtyard."

Mira-Liana took his arm and walked with him out into the courtyard where Merlin was waiting with Arthur's horse.

Arthur made his farewells to Uther and the others. Uther looked worried and he had reason to. Arthur was his heir and only son. It was only when Arthur was getting on his horse that Mira-Liana and Merlin noticed the bracelet Arthur was wearing.

"Arthur, that bracelet, where'd you get it?" asked Merlin.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Arthur. "Found it in my room this morning. The note said it was from a loyal subject who wanted to remain anonymous and to wish me luck."

"Let us hope it brings you luck," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur nodded and then took off on his horse.

XXX

Now worried; as the jewel on the bracelet seemed to be unnaturally bright; the twins set work researching in the library for the bracelet and the gem with the help of Gaius and Frik and the others.

"Are you sure it wasn't a jewel?" asked Gaius, showing them a picture in a book.

"No, it was brighter than that," said Mira-Liana.

"You think it was enchanted?" said Frik.

"There was magic there, we could feel it," said Merlin.

"Mira-Liana, we've got a problem," said Morgana, bursting into the library. "I went to see if I'd left my necklace in your room and I saw something. That box that contained the bracelet Arthur was wearing had a note with it. The note was in Morgause's handwriting."

"What? You're sure?" said Mira-Liana.

"Absolutely," said Morgana.

"It makes sense. Gwen said she saw Agravain in the market yesterday and Morgause was using an enchantment to appear as an old woman. He would've told her about Arthur's quest," said Merlin.

"If the bracelet came from those two, it can only mean one thing," said Mordred, as he flipped through a book. "Arthur is in grave danger."

They kept looking and looking but found nothing.

"I don't know where else to look," said Gaius.

"There has to be something!" said Mira-Liana, trying to contain her frustration.

"We've examined every stone imaginable," said Gaius. "Unless…"

An idea seemed to come to him as he quickly glanced over one of the shelves and pulled out one of the books and flipped through it until he found it.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana," said Gaius, holding up the book's page.

"Gaius, that's it!" said Merlin.

"You found it," said Mira-Liana.

"Then it's not a stone, you two, it's an eye," said Frik, peering over Gaius's shoulder to look at the picture.

"It's the Eye of the Phoenix," said Gaius.

"Phoenix?" repeated Mira-Liana.

"Some call it the Firebird," said Gaius. "Its eye burns with the fire that consumes the life-force of any it comes into contact with."

"Arthur?" said Merlin, horrified.

"The Eye will draw energy from him and if it's worn for too long, Arthur will die," said Gaius.

"Then Merlin and I have to go after him," said Mira-Liana.

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, you two," said Gaius. "You'll need help."

"Then we'll get some," said Merlin. "Mir and I will head out. The rest of you should stay here. Take care of things while we're gone and keep an eye on Agravain. We'll be back soon."

Merlin and Mira-Liana then fled from the castle on their horses, praying they weren't too late.

XXX

By the following day, they'd come to a small village with a tavern where they expected to find a friend of great strength to help them save Arthur.

They went inside the tavern and narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with a stone goblet as they closed the tavern's doors as a bar fight was taking place and then they saw their friend get shoved down the table.

Merlin grinned. "Hello, Gwaine."

Gwaine looked up and immediately smiled. "Ah, Merlin, Mira!" he said, as he got off the table.

"Give me my money," said the barman, as the other men in the tavern stood behind him and he held out his weapon.

"Boys, I think now's the time to run," said Mira-Liana.

"I think you're right, milady," said Gwaine.

And with that, they started running.

They ran through the little town's tiny market, narrowly avoiding the angry men as they knocked down tables and whatnot. They ran up a flight of stairs and through a passageway before stopping to catch their breaths.

"Remind me again, what the two of you are doing here?" asked Gwaine.

"Arthur's in trouble, we need your help," said Merlin.

"Ah, what kind of trouble?" asked Gwaine.

They had to start running again as the angry men saw them and went after them again.

"He's gone to the Perilous Lands," said Mira-Liana.

"Are you serious?" said Gwaine.

"We wish we weren't," said Merlin.

They stopped running as they came to a landing that overlooked their horses and an enormous piles of hay. The men that were chasing them caught up with them.

"Just now, that sounds pretty attractive," said Gwaine. He glanced down at the horses and hays. "We're going to have to jump."

Mira-Liana stared. "You have _got _to be joking!"

"Nope! Ladies first!" said Gwaine, as he tossed her down.

She landed in the hay and shortly afterward, Merlin and Gwaine followed her as they quickly dusted themselves off and got on their horses and rode off as quickly as they could as Gwaine kept laughing and shouting, "Yah! Yah!"

XXX

Arthur came upon the Perilous Lands. There seemed to be and red and gold glow in the skies above. He pressed forward, trying to ignore how tired and weary he'd been feeling throughout his journey. He had to go on, he had to complete his quest. He eventually came upon a bridge that would take him to the Fisher King, according to his maps, and there guarding it was a little man.

"Who is that wishes to cross my bridge?" he asked.

"A knight, on a quest to find the golden trident of the Fisher King," said Arthur.

The little man grinned. "Then you must be Courage."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The little man walked over to Arthur and shook his hand as Arthur smiled. "I'm Gretir." He leaned against his bridge. "I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be. I'll let you pass, but I'll give you a little advice. As Courage, there'll be three more things you need to complete your quest—Strength, Magic and Love."

Arthur sighed and groaned. "I need Magic and Love to complete my quest?" he repeated. Merlin and Mira-Liana were no doubt "Magic," and "Love." But he didn't have the slightest idea who "Strength" was. "Then I _should've _brought those two with me."

Gretir raised an eyebrow. "Am I to believe that you already know who Magic and Love are and you condone the use of magic?"

"Yes, I do," said Arthur, nodding. "Thank you for your advice, but I really do need to get going. If Magic and Love are needed, then those two won't be far behind me, if I know them at all."

Gretir smiled and looked at Arthur with respect. "You have amazingly great faith in Magic and Love. Might I ask who they are?"

"My wife and brother-in-law," said Arthur, smiling as he started walking.

Gretir suddenly grabbed his wrist. "That's a very beautiful bracelet."

"It was a gift from a loyal subject," said Arthur. "It was meant as a token of good-luck."

"Was it now?" said Gretir, as he released Arthur's wrist. "Good luck to you, Arthur Pendragon."

"Thank you," said Arthur.

And with that, he continued on his quest.

He was not faring well. The Perilous Lands had the right name as the sun grew quite hot and he was sweltering under all his armor and chainmail, he was not aware of the bracelet that continued drawing on his energy and he nearly died when he came across a large pool of deep sinking mud. He was able to pull himself out of that trap, but he had no way of knowing of the bracelet's enchantments.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana, accompanied by Gwaine, continued on with their journey as they strolled through the forest.

"So, why were those men so angry with you?" asked Mira-Liana. "Another unpaid tab?"

Gwaine laughed and shook his head. "Not this time," he said. "I was playing a card game, actually. You know how it is with gambling, you make a man a fool and he calls you a thief."

The twins chuckled.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you two again, but how'd you find me?" asked Gwaine.

"It wasn't easy, we went through almost every tavern in Anged," said Merlin.

"So, have I," said Gwaine.

They all laughed at this and eventually stopped for a few moments as they stood on a hill that overlooked a large forest and beyond the trees was their destination—the Perilous Lands.

"This is it," said Gwaine. "Beyond those forests lie the Perilous Lands."

"They seem to have the right name," said Mira-Liana, frowning at the sight of the wasteland.

"Indeed," said Gwaine. "Believe me, it's wretched."

"How do you know? You haven't been there," said Merlin.

"I've traveled to many places, you two," said Gwaine.

"Not the Perilous Lands," said Mira-Liana.

"Why?" asked Gwaine, frowning.

"Because there's no tavern," said Merlin, as they all laughed again.

"I told you it was wretched," said Gwaine.

They continued their journey on their horses until they finally got off their horses and tied them up. They then walked until they came to the same bridge Arthur had come across only a few hours earlier. The twins walked up the bridge first and just as they did so, the same little man Gretir appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh," he said, looking pleased. "Magic and Love have arrived."

The twins stared and swallowed. While their family members did know of their magic, they were still trying to keep it hidden from potential enemies.

"We beg your pardon?" said Merlin.

"Ah, no need to fret, dear boy. Arthur already told me about the two of you when I told him he'd need magic and love with him," said Gretir. "Your presence is needed if Arthur is to complete his quest."

"You know about Arthur? Is he all right?" asked Mira-Liana.

"He's fine for now, but he'll be better when you catch up with him," said Gretir. He bowed. "You're as beautiful as they say, Your Majesty."

Mira-Liana blushed slightly.

"Who are you, if you don't mind our asking?" asked Merlin.

"I'm the Keeper of the Bridge. Name's Gretir," he said. "I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen."

They stared.

"_Our _mission?" said Mira-Liana, puzzled. "But this is Arthur's quest; not ours. We're just trying to protect him."

Gretir shrugged. "If that's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or that the two of you chose to follow him."

Just then, Gwaine came up beside them.

"Ah, finally! Strength has arrived. The quartet is complete," said Gretir.

Gwaine immediately drew his sword before the twins could stop him. "Who's he?" And with that, he found his sword transform into a stem of white lilies.

Gretir grinned. "I mean no harm to any of you and I'll thank you to mean no harm in return."

"Where's my sword?" asked Gwaine.

"It'll be returned to you when you reach the end of the bridge," said Gretir. "The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes and remember nothing is as it seems."

The twins nodded and thanked Gretir for his help before continuing onward.

XXX

When nightfall came, they made camp and got a fire blazing.

The night was quiet except for the crackling of the fire. But that silence was broken by the sound of something roaring in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Pheasant," said Gwaine, reaching for his sword.

They stared at him.

"Pheasant?" repeated Merlin.

"Very big one," said Gwaine.

An uneasy feeling settled among them. No matter how many creatures or dangers the twins faced, they'd always be scared when something like this happened.

"You can turn back if you want," said Mira-Liana. "You don't have to do this."

Gwaine laughed. "I'm not scared of pheasants."

"I don't know, why do you want to do this?" asked Merlin.

"Same reason as you—to help someone I care about," said Gwaine.

"Arthur's lucky to have us," said Merlin.

"I didn't just mean Arthur," said Gwaine. "I meant you two as well.

"And I don't just mean Arthur."

The twins smiled.

"Thanks, Gwaine," said Mira-Liana. "We'd do the same for you."

Gwaine nodded. "I know. I hope so. You two and Arthur are the only friends I've got."

Just then, there was roaring, making the three of them tense up.

"Sounds like there's three pheasants at least," said Merlin.

XXX

The next morning, Arthur continued his journey with enormous effort. He was tempted a few times to give up, considering how hot and weary he was, but he forced himself to keep going. He kept himself happy by thinking of his family. He thought of his beloved Mira-Liana awaiting him at home with open arms and the thought of playing with his son and daughter.

His endurance seemed to pay off when the Fisher King's castle came into view. He smiled and sighed in relief as he went on walking, only to stop in his tracks when he saw two wyverns encircling the castle and who suddenly started coming for him.

_Oh, no! _

He tried to fight them off, only to grow weaker and weaker with every blow he tried to deliver before finally managing to wound one before fleeing to the castle. He was able to catch his breaths for a few moments before he had to run again while being chased by the wyverns.

He ran until he finally barricaded himself in a room and then passed out from the bracelet's enchantments.

XXX

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gwaine pressed onward and stopped catch their breaths when the Fisher King's castle came into view.

"There it is," said Merlin. "The Fisher King's castle."

"What're those?" asked Gwaine, pointing the wyverns in the distance. "They're not birds."

"We've never seen creatures like those before," said Mira-Liana.

"They're hunting something," said Gwaine.

The twins looked down into the valley and their eyes widened in horror.

"It's Arthur, they're hunting Arthur!" said Merlin.

Quickly, they ran down into the valley and came to the castle gates and got a closer look at the creatures.

"Should've known," said Gwaine.

"What are those things?" asked Mira-Liana, as they started to run.

"They're wyverns, distant cousins to the dragons," said Gwaine. "They're creatures of magic."

"Cousins of the dragons?" said Merlin, sharing a knowing glance with his sister. "In that case, Mir and I should be able to take care of them."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Gwaine.

"Gwaine, can you keep a secret?" said Mira-Liana.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Remember that I said our father's name was Balinor?" said Merlin.

"Yes. What does that—" Gwaine cut himself off as his eyes widened as his jaw dropped in realization. "Wait. Balinor, as in Balinor the _Dragonlord?_ You two are a Dragonlord and Dragonlady?"

"Yep," said Mira-Liana.

They didn't have time to know what Gwaine thought of this revelation as they came upon the gate which Arthur had shut and found themselves trapped before the twins grabbed hands and used a spell.

The gate rose up, allowing them entrance and they continued running through the castle and up a few flights of stairs, following the sound of the wyverns' roaring until they finally came to a room where Arthur lay out cold and was about to be eaten by two wyverns.

Gwaine drew his sword as the twins stood protectively in front of Arthur before joining hands and they felt the same surge of power they felt when they first took on their father's power.

"_Naut vodenshaw! Kie kie mon shen fes obatai!_" they shouted.

At once, the wyverns ceased their attack and bowed their heads respectfully to their Dragonlord and Dragonlady before backing away and leaving the room.

_You okay, Mir? _asked Merlin.

_Fine, you? _she asked.

Merlin nodded.

Gwaine looked at them with respect and awe. "You two never cease to amaze me," he said.

They chuckled before turning their attention to Arthur.

Merlin yanked the bracelet off his wrist as Mira-Liana awoke him.

After a moment, Arthur stirred and saw them. He just smiled as he shook his head at them. "Why am I not surprised that you two are here?"

"Because you know us too well," said Merlin, grinning. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," said Arthur, as Mira-Liana helped him to stand and then hugged him. "Just dead tired and thirsty." He then saw Gwaine. "Can I assume Gwaine's Strength and that he knows?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Mira-Liana.

Gwaine just smiled. "Why am I not surprised you knew about these two being magic and being the children of a Dragonlord?"

"Because they're my family?" said Arthur. He narrowed his eyes. "Gwaine, I know you're my friend and all, but heaven help me if you tell anyone about these two then—"

"Arthur, shut it," interrupted Merlin.

"Sorry, he's protective of us," said Mira-Liana.

Gwaine just shrugged it off. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, my opinion of him just keeps better and better."

Arthur looked pleased. "Thank you. I'm glad you came with these two and I'm glad to see you. I—Merlin, what're you doing with my bracelet?"

Merlin was just stuffing it into his jacket pocket.

"Keeping it away from you," said Merlin. "This wasn't from a loyal citizen. It was from Morgause."

"How do you know that?" asked Arthur.

"Morgana examined the note and she recognized it as Morgause's handwriting. This is the Eye of the Phoenix. It would've killed you by draining your life-energy," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur groaned. "Oh, that figures."

"Well, come on, you've got a quest to finish," said Gwaine.

They left the room.

XXX

As Arthur didn't actually know _where _in the castle the trident was hidden, they ended up having to look for it as they climbed several flights of stairs until they came across a throne room where the trident would most likely be. What was the best place for a king to have his most valuable weapon than at his side in his throne room?

The twins just barely set foot in the throne room when part of the floor gave way and caused the door to slam shut, sealing the twins in and Arthur and Gwaine out. They tried to open it, but to no avail. The twins then stopped their efforts, being quite weary.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Now I guess we try and find this trident Arthur needs so badly," said Merlin.

He took her hand in his as they walked around the room, looking around for the trident until a faint and wispy voice said, "So…Emrys, Emrysa…you're here at last."

The voice came from the throne.

They walked over to it and found the Fisher King sitting there, pale as a corpse and covered with dust and cobwebs as though he hadn't moved in years. He then looked at them as though they were his saviors.

"So you _are _still alive," murmured Merlin.

The Fisher King smiled. "For now," he said.

The door then shifted the tiniest bit.

"That'll be—" said Mira-Liana, but she was cut off.

"Your loved ones," said the Fisher King. "Courage and Strength. I know. Without their help, the two of you would not be here."

"What is it you want?" asked Merlin

The Fisher King looked sad. "I want an end to my suffering."

"You want to die," said Mira-Liana, remembering what the Bridge Keeper had said.

The Fisher King nodded, looking solemn. "I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: for the time of the Once and Future King and Queen and the High Warlock of the Council of Magic."

The twins were amazed. They had heard part of this before, but not the rest of it. It was amazing and yet reminded them that there was still so much ahead of them.

"We've heard these words before," said Merlin.

"And you will hear them again," said the Fisher King. "For that time is dawning and my time can finally come to an end. This is why you two were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours."

Just then, Arthur and Gwaine got the door open and came inside.

"Merlin, Ana?" said Arthur, as he and Gwaine slowly walked over to them and gazed at the Fisher King. "Oh, my word." He and Gwaine bowed to show respect. "Your Highness."

The Fisher King nodded and smiled a little as he gazed upon them all with great respect. "I am glad I lived long enough to see you, Arthur Pendragon. You will be the finest King Camelot has ever known. But hear this: you thought the prize was my trident, but it was not." He weakly handed Arthur the golden blade which Arthur took. "The real prize is something far greater."

He pulled something out his pocket and held it out.

It was vial full of clear liquid held tightly in wood in the shape of an hourglass.

"Water from the Lake of Avalon," he said. "I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right people to claim it. And that is you and your brother, Emrysa. You are the ones chosen."

The twins were shocked.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Albion's time of need is near and in that dark hour, the two of you must be strong," said the Fisher King. "For the two of you alone can save her."

"What does all that mean?" asked Gwaine, greatly confused.

"They have a destiny," hissed Arthur. "I'll explain later. Quiet."

"Emrys, Emrysa, your powers are great but when the hour comes, you will need help," said the Fisher King, ignoring Gwaine. "This is what I'm giving to you."

The twins nodded and Mira-Liana took the water into her hands.

"When all seems lost," said the Fisher King. "This will show you the way."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana, as Merlin nodded.

The Fisher King nodded. "I have given you a gift, now you must give me one in return."

"But we have nothing to give," said Merlin.

The Fisher King smiled before he rose up from his throne, letting out a few painful moans as Arthur and Gwaine helped to steady him.

"I think you _do,_" he said.

Merlin took out the Eye of the Phoenix from his pocket. "Are you sure you want this?"

The Fisher King nodded and held out his arm.

Reluctantly and with heavy hearts, Mira-Liana placed the Water of Avalon into her pocket and helped steady the Fisher King's arm as Merlin placed the bracelet upon his wrist.

Right away, the gem brightly glowed as they all stepped back closed their eyes as gust of wind came upon them and the Fisher King reached for that wind. As the wind stopped, the Fisher King's voice was heard.

"_Thank you…_"

There was silence for a moment before Gwaine and Arthur took the twins into their arms and held them in a tight group hug.

"You two may have some great destiny, but don't think you're going have to face it alone," said Gwaine.

"We'll be right at your side, just as you've always been there for us," said Arthur.

The twins smiled.

"Thanks, love," said Mira-Liana.

"Come on, let's go home," said Merlin.

XXX

They journeyed back home to Camelot. At the border, Gwaine said he would go no further. He said he still had some traveling and thinking to do, but he'd be there at their call and would return when he was needed. He'd be more than happy to live in Camelot, he said, when Arthur was its King and Mira-Liana its Queen. He wouldn't be gone long, that much was clear.

Arthur was celebrated for his quest. Those who knew the truth did not reveal that he didn't complete it alone as Uther's wrath would no doubt be brought upon them and it was _supposed _to be completed by Arthur alone. But no one seemed to mind.

Uther was exceedingly proud—both to have such a priceless artifact in their possession and to see that Arthur had become the man he'd always hoped Arthur would be. He said he had no doubt Arthur was going to be a great King of Camelot one day.

There was no clear idea of what the Waters of Avalon were meant for exactly, but they would heed the Fisher King's warnings, remembering that Agravain was one such terrible enemy in Camelot. They would be cautious and watch what happened, it was all they could do for now.

The night of Arthur's return, Mira-Liana was in bed waiting for him to join her. She had Amora and Merrick asleep at her side as she'd been playing with them and they'd fallen asleep.

Arthur then came in and sank into the bed with a groan.

"Tired?" she said.

"Very," he said. He got onto his side and then smiled when he saw their children. "Looks like some people wore themselves out playing."

"Yep," said Mira-Liana.

He chuckled. "Come on, let's put them to bed."

Arthur scooped up Amora as Mira-Liana took Merrick into her arms.

The door to their children's bedroom was right there in their room, as they'd wanted to keep their children close to them. After tucking them in, Arthur stood by their beds for a moment, just watching them sleep with a fond smile on his face.

"Arthur, what's on your mind?" asked Mira-Liana, slipping her hand into his.

"A lot of things," he said, sighing. "Ana, there were a few times back there before you and others arrived when I felt like giving up. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of you and the children," said Arthur. "And I just want you to know how much I love you all."

Mira-Liana smiled, deeply touched. "We love you too, Arthur," she said. "More than you will ever know."

She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him as he held her close and returned her kiss with an intense passion before they held each other's hands and went to sleep, holding each other close.

Whatever lay ahead in the future, they would overcome together just as they always had.


	9. Love in the Time of Dragons

Love In the Time of Dragons

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The day was clear and fair as an elderly woman was humming to herself as she journeyed to Camelot on her cart and horse. She entered her house and locked the door before she opened up her bag and pulled out her box. She then recited a spell and out of the box emerged an ugly little manticore.

The manticore hopped into her lap, hissing and growling before she calmed it.

"Calm yourself, my pretty," she murmured. "We're home now."

XXX

That same day, Gaius and Mordred, along with Merlin and Mira-Liana and the others were before Uther as he made some reports. He looked far from pleased as he did so.

"Gaius, Mordred, there have been disturbing rumors from outlaying villages," said Uther.

"Sire?" said Gaius.

"Someone, some kind of physician is offering treatments. I fear magic may have been used," said Uther.

"What is it that makes you suspicious?" asked Gaius.

"There are reports of miracle cures," said Uther. "A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar, all hopeless cases it seems, yet each and everyone of them has made a full recovery."

_Why am I not surprised he's acting like this? Someone's using magic for the good of the people and he's out for their heads, _said Mira-Liana, biting back a sigh.

_Because he's Uther and a bloody hypocrite, _said Merlin.

Gaius paused for a moment as he thought of something. "It is difficult for me to comment, sire, I'd have to examine the patients myself."

"That won't be necessary. New cases have arisen here in Camelot," said Uther.

"Who?" asked Gaius.

"The innkeeper," said Arthur. "He's returned to work."

"That's not possible," said Mordred. "His condition was critical, we saw him only a few days ago."

Mordred would've used magic himself to cure the poor man, but he knew the use of magic so close to Uther in such a risky way would only endanger his loved ones, something he was not willing to do.

"Then you agree that magic must be involved?" said Uther.

"We could not say for sure," said Gaius.

"Then go to the tavern and find out," ordered Uther. "If sorcery's at work here, we must act quickly."

"Yes, sire," said Gaius.

They left the room.

XXX

Gaius and Mordred headed down the innkeeper's home. Mordred knew Merlin and Mira-Liana would want to know about what was going on, so he was using a spell that kept him linked to the twins, allowing them to see and hear everything he did.

"This stinks," muttered Mordred. "Uther has no problem turning to magic if his family are threatened."

"Keep your voice down, Mordred!" hissed Gaius.

Mordred lowered his tone. "He's such a hypocrite!"

"He's also the King and technically your grandfather," reminded Gaius. "So, if you value your head, use it."

Mordred's face darkened at the thought of Uther as his adopted grandfather. "Don't remind me."

He and Gaius entered the tavern. Mordred took a keen interest in the craft that was hanging from the ceiling. It was a wooden circle, suspended to lay horizontally and dangling from it were crystals and feathers and pouches of things that Mordred recognized. Uther was right—it _was _magic.

But Mordred said nothing as his attention was called elsewhere as the innkeeper was greeting them.

"Welcome! Gaius, Mordred," said the innkeeper. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Everic," said Gaius.

"What can I get you two?" asked Everic.

"Nothing, we just dropped in to see how you're doing," said Mordred.

Everic looked a little fearful. "Much better as you can see."

"Indeed," said Gaius, smiling. "Remarkable recovery."

"All thanks to you and your apprentice, Gaius," said Everic.

Gaius shook his head. "I think not. Everic, we are delighted that you're well again. But we must ask you, from whom did you obtain your remedy?"

Everic's face fell. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You mustn't be afraid, we're not the King, after all," said Gaius, kindly.

Mordred was aghast at this hypocrisy. Gaius was allowed to do this sort of thing, but he couldn't? But he didn't say a word as Gaius's statement seemed to do the trick as Everic hesitated before saying, "My wife…she was desperate. I was slipping away."

"Go on," said Mordred.

"She met a woman, a healer, in the lower towns, and she gave her a cure," said Everic.

"May we see it?" asked Mordred.

Everic nodded. He took out a vial from a hiding place and handed it to Gaius, who poured most of the contents into his palm. It was pale green glittering dust that puffed out as though it was being moved. Gaius handed it back to Everic with an intrigued look.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" he asked.

"No, not at all," said Gaius, assuringly. "You've been most helpful."

_You know who healed him, don't you? _said Mordred, as they left the tavern. _Gaius?_

But his mentor made no reply.

XXX

They went back to report to Uther.

"What was the nature of this treatment?" he asked.

"Hogwart and fenucric," said Gaius.

Uther frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"Herbs, sire," explained Mordred, quickly. Gaius really was a terrible liar.

"Whoever prescribed them must've been quite skilled," said Gaius. "Their grasp of the Five Points of Herbal Conjoinment was—"

Uther interrupted him with a frown on his face. "What of the boy, the laborer? Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies?"

"Not necessarily, sire," said Gaius. "The physician's art can achieve great things."

"But not miracles!" protested Uther. "The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourselves."

"Yes, that was indeed our diagnosis, but our knowledge is imperfect," said Mordred.

He regretted saying the innkeeper's condition was critical as he wanted to leave Uther immediately, as he was getting uneasy and tried to resist casting looks at Gaius. His mentor was flat-out lying to the King and if they weren't careful, they'd both lose their heads.

"There are many branches of our craft, that are yet mysteries to us," said Gaius. "_We _could not heal the innkeeper, someone else could."

Uther looked a little relieved. "Are you _absolutely _satisfied that no magic was involved?"

They both nodded.

"Thank you, Gaius, Mordred," said Uther. "You've set my mind at rest."

They bowed and left the hall.

XXX

That night, Gaius had a little quiet dinner with the twins and Mordred.

"We think it's great what you did," said Merlin. "Protecting the innkeeper like that."

"How do you mean?" asked Gaius.

"He was a sick man," said Mira-Liana. "It was a matter of life and death. Magic was his only hope."

"But he didn't use magic," said Gaius.

"The potion was magic, we saw it," said Mordred. "I let them see it."

Gaius frowned. "What you three saw was a release of gaseous pressure," he said. "Entirely normal of a preparation of that kind."

They frowned.

"But what about the totem?" asked Merlin.

"The totem?" repeated Gaius.

"The totem that was in the innkeeper's doorway that bore the marks of the Old Religion," said Mira-Liana.

"Nonsense," said Gaius. "You three are obviously tired and I recommend you all get some sleep after dinner.

The three of them were quite baffled by Gaius's behavior. They were _born _with magic, they practiced it and used it frequently, and they knew what magic looked like, so why was Gaius so plainly lying to them?

The three of them let the subject drop as they ate their dinner, but they were still curious and wanted to an answer to Gaius's behavior.

_What's gotten in Gaius? He's never like this, _said Merlin.

_He knows who cured that man, I'm sure of it, _said Mordred. _But why wouldn't he tell us? _

_I don't know, but I intend to find out_, said Mira-Liana.

XXX

That night, Mordred was asleep when a noise woke him up. He peered out of the door and saw Gaius leaving. Now even more worried, and knowing the twins were asleep, he called Frik whom he knew was still awake, and asked him to follow Gaius.

Frik changed his form and did as his son asked, as he was not the only one worried about Gaius. He followed the physician into the lower town where he saw Gaius embrace an old woman he called "Alice," and who clearly knew him by the way they embraced each other and shared a kiss.

_Well, well, well, it appears Gaius has a lady friend_, thought Frik, as he went back up to the castle.

XXX

Gaius entered Alice's home.

"How did you know I was in Camelot?" she asked.

"I recognized your work," said Gaius. "Your healing magic was always equal to none."

"Oh, Gaius," said Alice. "You've lost none of your charm."

"And you've lost none of your skill," said Gaius. "You saved the innkeeper's life."

Alice smiled. "I did what I could as I know you did."

Gaius nodded. "But my humble potion was not enough it seems."

"Look at you," said Alice. "Always so solemn, so serious."

"And you always teasing me," he reminded her.

Alice nodded. "I've missed you."

"And I you," said Gaius.

"Twenty years," she said. "And here we are, back in Camelot again. It almost seems as though nothing has changed."

Gaius smiled. "And some things never will."

"Uther?" she guessed.

Gaius nodded. "It's not safe for you here. He suspects that magic is at work in Camelot."

Alice looked a little worried. "But he doesn't know for sure?" she pressed.

"Not yet, but if you stay, he will find you," said Gaius.

"But Gaius, healing is my only gift," said Alice. "It is my living. I must buy food, I must pay rent."

"But why _here_?" asked Gaius, puzzled. "The dangers are too great."

There was a moment's silence before Alice broke it. "Because I wanted to see you again."

Gaius sighed as he held her hands and then held her tight in his arms as she returned his embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they had to.

"Dawn is almost upon us," said Gaius. "I must get back."

Alice gasped. "But you will come back tomorrow, please?"

"Of course," he promised, before he left.

XXX

The moment Gaius was gone, the manticore appeared and got Alice's attention.

"You have done well," it said. "The physician is vital to our plan."

Alice looked worried. "Please," she said. "Must we use him this way?"

"I've told you before," said the manticore. "Uther trusts him, he alone can get us close enough to the King."

"But he will be blamed for everything that happens!" she protested.

The manticore growled before giving off a bored look. "And you will not, how perfect."

"But his punishment will be terrible!" she protested.

The manticore hissed and roared and then Alice's eyes became completely black. "You must put aside your feelings and do what needs to be done!"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

She would obey. She had no choice.

XXX

When morning came, Merlin, Mira-Liana and Mordred decided to confront Gaius on what Frik had told them. Gaius was working with Mordred with the twins came in.

"Ah, Merlin, Mira-Liana, what can we do for you?" asked Gaius.

"We need to talk, Gaius," said Merlin.

"Oh? What about?" asked Gaius.

"Did you go out last night?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Yes, I was gathering some herbs," said Gaius.

"Herbs?" said Mordred, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a new supply came in last night," said Gaius.

"Do your suppliers normally kiss you?" asked Merlin.

Gaius looked at them indignantly. "You _followed _me? How dare you!"

"Actually, Frik did at Mordred's request," said Mira-Liana, crossing her arms. "But that's not the point!"

"Gaius, it was the middle of the night! We were worried about you. We thought you might've been in some kind of trouble!" said Mordred.

Gaius's face softened as he went back to his work. "Well, I appreciate the concern, but nothing's wrong."

"What's her name?" asked Merlin.

Gaius hesitated and then said, "Alice. She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend if truth be told."

"What do you mean?" asked Mira-Liana, curiously.

Gaius smiled thoughtfully. "We were once engaged to be married."

This was surprising. Gaius, engaged to be married? He'd never once said a word about a lady love in his past, but perhaps he'd just wanted to cherish the memory in private.

"When was this?" asked Mordred.

Gaius sighed. "More years ago than I care to remember," he said. "I had just been made physician to the king when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit. We had so much in common—our love of science, of healing, and of magic."

"Magic?" repeated Merlin.

Gaius nodded. "I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift and soon she mastered every aspect of sorcery—healing above all." He sighed. "It was a wonder to behold. She saved a great many lives."

The three of them smiled.

"So, it _was _Alice who cured the innkeeper," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius nodded, confirming it. "Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

"So, what happened?" asked Mordred. "Uther drove her away, didn't he?"

Gaius sadly nodded. "He declared war on magic. That night our world was turned upside-down. The Great Purge. Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of magic and one-by-one they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it."

"So what did you do?" asked Merlin.

Gaius looked solemn. "The only thing I could do, I struck her name off."

Their eyes widened in shock as they realized the consequences of such actions had Gaius been caught. They could understand that people risked their lives for the people they loved most, but the thought of Gaius being caught and not being there with them at that moment was terrifying.

"Gaius, if you'd been caught—" said Mira-Liana.

"I know," he said. "But it bought her time, just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape."

Mordred gazed at him, slightly puzzled. "But you stayed behind?"

Gaius nodded. "I was scared. I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again and now here she is." He smiled. "After all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

They all smiled.

"Well, you deserve that second chance," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

"Thank you," said Gaius.

XXX

Gaius was greatly enjoying Alice's return.

They acted like a pair of young lovers as they ate together, walked together and talked together. They talked of things past, what they had learned, their relationship and everything else. He didn't tell her of the magical secrets he had though.

Gaius had never told anyone this, but the truth was, while he was greatly happy for his niece and nephew's happiness with their spouses, he was also quite envious and longed to share what they did with Alice. He wanted more than anything to be able to share a life with her. Maybe, just maybe, the world would be kind enough to let him have that at long last.

He arranged for the twins and Mordred to meet his love in his chambers one afternoon.

They came into his chambers, not quite knowing what to expect. They saw Alice when they came in and she seemed lovely in her own way. She had a sort of grandmotherly look about her and seemed quite gentle in appearance.

"Ah, you've arrived," said Gaius. "I'd like you to meet Alice. Alice, this is my niece and nephew, Princess Mira-Liana and Merlin, Chief Advisor to the Prince. And this is my apprentice, Mordred, son of Lady Morgana and Lord Frik."

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance," said Alice, as they shook hands and she curtesyed. "Gaius speaks very highly of you."

"Honor's all ours," said Mordred. "Gaius told us all about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Merlin.

"Alice will be staying with us for a while," said Gaius.

"Will that be all right, Your Majesty?" asked Alice, looking at Mira-Liana.

"Please, just call me Mira-Liana in private. And your staying here would be perfectly fine," said Mira-Liana. "I'll have one of the guest rooms prepared for you."

"One of the guest rooms for _me?_ Oh, I couldn't," said Alice.

"Nonsense," said Merlin, firmly. "You're our guest."

"A friend of Gaius is a friend of ours," said Mordred.

"And I insist that you're comfortable here until other arrangements can be made," said Mira-Liana.

Alice smiled. "Very well, if you insist."

"Then that's settled," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius smiled and mouthed, "Thank you," as Alice gathered up her possessions and followed Mira-Liana to one of the guest rooms.

XXX

Late that night, Merlin and Mira-Liana were headed to bed when a noise stopped them in their tracks.

_Did you hear that? _asked Merlin

_Yeah, _said Mira-Liana, frowning. _I think we'd better have a look._

They followed the sound of the noise until they came upon Alice's chambers and through a crack in the door, they saw her conversing with a strange little creature the size of a cat, and appeared to be half-lion, half-scorpion. She appeared to be frightened as the creature allowed her to draw venom from its stinger and place it in a vial.

The creature then turned in their direction and hissed, as though it could sense them. The twins were shocked as they then fled from the hall, their minds abuzz with what they'd just seen.

_What on earth was that thing? _asked Mira-Liana. _What was Alice doing with it?_

_I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good, _said Merlin. _That was dark magic, I could feel it._

_So did I_, said Mira-Liana. _We need to tell Gaius._

_Let's just hope he believes us_, said Merlin. _I've got a feeling that he won't. He's in love._

_I hope you're wrong about Gaius not believing us, Merlin_, said Mira-Liana.

As it turned out, Merlin was right as when they tried to tell Gaius of what they had seen, he accused them of being jealous and said they were being ridiculous. When they tried to show him the box they'd seen the creature emerge from, the box was empty and Gaius stormed out in a fury.

They were hurt that Gaius, their most beloved and trusted father-figure and mentor, didn't believe them. But then again, he was in love and love was often blind. Determined to find out what the creature was, they set to work researching it in the library.

They also received word from Mordred that Alice was making him feel uncomfortable and overshadowed as he wasn't as skilled in the healer's art as she was. He finally got away from the love-struck couple by going out to collect herbs.

Merlin and Mira-Liana kept pouring over books until they found a picture of it, but no information until Geoffrey interrupted them.

"Can I help you, Your Majesty, sir?" asked Geoffrey.

"Yes, you can, actually," said Mira-Liana. "We need information."

"On what?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about this creature?" asked Merlin, showing him the picture.

Geoffrey looked highly interested. "Ah, now that is the manticore. Nasty-looking beast, isn't it? I believe it was first referred to almost a thousand years ago. The Ancients lived in fear of it, trembled at its very name."

Mira-Liana frowned. Such a creature had never been mentioned before. "We've never heard of it."

Geoffrey nodded. "I'm not surprised. Because as far as I'm concerned, the manticore is a legend, a figment of the imagination."

"Are you sure?" asked Merlin.

Geoffrey nodded. "Oh, yes, so if you were hoping to see one, I fear you may be disappointed."

"Thank you for your assistance," said Mira-Liana, as Merlin put the book back. "If you could give us some time alone now?"

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," said Geoffrey, bowing and leaving them alone.

_Emrys, Emrysa,_ called Mordred.

_Yes, Mordred, what is it? _asked Merlin.

_I just got back from collecting herbs and I saw something strange_, said Mordred. _Alice had Uther's wound medicine and another bottle of black liquid. She dropped it when I came in, but she cleaned it up pretty quickly._

_That doesn't sound good, _said Mira-Liana. _The manticore's venom was black._

_Manticore? _said Mordred, surprised. _Is that what you saw?_

_Yes, it was. Do you know of it? _asked Merlin.

_One or two stories, but that's all. It's a creature of dark magic and its venom is deadly poisonous, _said Mordred. _This is bad. What're we going to do?_

_Gaius is blinded at the moment, so until we have proof of how this thing disappears and reappears and we have proof Alice and the blasted creature are actually up to something, all we can do is research information and wait and see what happens, _said Mira-Liana.

_Keep an eye on her, will you, Mordred? _asked Merlin.

_Of course. Tell me if you find anything, _said Mordred

Three hours and several dozens of books later, Merlin found the information they needed about the manticore's appearances and reappearances.

XXX

The following morning, Merlin and Mira-Liana cornered Gaius.

"Gaius, we need to talk," said Mira-Liana.

"Really, you two, this must stop," said Gaius.

"There's a reason the box was empty," said Merlin. "It's a container, a portal, a gateway for the manticore."

"This must stop, _now!_" said Gaius.

"There must be something we can do, and whatever they're up to, it isn't good," said Mira-Liana. "Mordred told us Alice had a vial of black liquid. That could've been the manticore venom she extracted the other night."

Gaius shook his head and looked angry. "You're wrong, you two. Alice is the kindest, most compassionate person I've ever known."

"No, you're wrong," said Merlin. "You're just blinded by your feelings for her."

Gaius looked even more irritated than before. "I can see perfectly well, Merlin. All I can see is that neither you nor your sister nor Mordred can bear to see me happy."

"That's a lie and a half!" said Mira-Liana, outraged and hurt he'd consider such a thing. Hadn't she told him that he deserved a second chance with Alice?

"Is it?" said Gaius. "Your behavior and outrageous accusations seem to be proving my beliefs to me. It saddens me that you're acting like this."

"Gaius—" said Merlin

"Enough," he interrupted. "I'll hear no more of this."

He left them alone in the hall and when he went back to his chambers, he easily lapped up the lies he was fed by Alice that his protégés were merely jealous that they didn't have his full attention anymore and that would change in time as they got used to Alice. And worse still, he allowed Alice to prepare Uther's battle wound medicine.

XXX

Later that day, the twins were out walking with Arthur.

He was doing most of the talking until he noticed how quiet and solemn they were.

"Alright, enough," said Arthur. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said Merlin. "Why would you think anything's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head. "My best friend and wife look greatly upset and you're both way too quiet. Something's not right. Come on, tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

They sighed.

"Merlin and I…we had a falling out with Gaius," said Mira-Liana. "He still doesn't believe us about Alice and that blasted manticore."

Arthur looked sympathetic. He knew they were close to Gaius as he was the only father-figure they'd really had and to fight with him like that would hurt.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Look, I row with my father all the time. You should do what I do; just lie low and wait for him to come to his senses, and it'll soon blow over."

"We certainly hope so," said Merlin.

"I just really hope this won't go badly," said Mira-Liana. "For all our sakes, as well as Gaius's."

XXX

While Alice was mixing up Uther's poison, Gaius was reading his book, which was all he'd been doing ever since he'd allowed Alice to make Uther's medicine. Mordred was not there as he, too, had had a falling out with Gaius over Alice and was out with his parents.

"You gave me this book, remember?" said Gaius.

"It was on your birthday, wasn't it?" said Alice, not taking her eyes off the potion.

Gaius frowned in thought. "Or was it when I was made Court Physician?"

"Have a look inside," said Alice, as she added in the manticore venom. "I'm sure there's an inscription."

Gaius looked through his book until he found it. "You're right of course," he said. "My fiftieth birthday."

Alice then handed him the potion. "Here we are. All done."

Gaius smiled. "Wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled back and patted his face. "Hurry now," she said. "You wouldn't want to keep your King waiting."

Gaius nodded and smiled again as he put the potion in his bag. "Really, Alice, I can't imagine how I survived all these years without you."

He then delivered it to Uther, who quickly drank it, unaware it meant his death.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana sat alone the courtyard, thinking and wondering what on earth they should do about Alice and the manticore problem when Gaius kept disbelieving them.

_Gaius deserves all the happiness in the world, but at what cost? _asked Mira-Liana.

_I don't know, _said Merlin. He sighed. _How're we supposed to protect him from his own blindness?_

_Your guess is as good as mine. Frik and the others don't know what to do either, _said Mira-Liana. Tears came to her eyes. _I wish things were how they once were. Gaius hasn't acted like himself in so long. I want our Gaius back._

Merlin wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. _I know, _he said. _I want him back too. _

Suddenly, the warning bells went off.

The twins ran and were not completely surprised when they found Uther on the floor out cold in his bedchambers as Arthur tried to arouse him.

Mordred and Gaius then came in.

"Mordred, aius, thank heavens you're here," said Arthur. He led them to Uther. "I found him like this, I can't arouse him."

Gaius took his pulse. "He's alive, but his pulse is weak."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Arthur.

"Please leave, I must examine him," said Gaius. "Seal off the King's quarters."

Arthur obeyed him and moments later, Uther's eyes shot open and they were pitch black.

"What is that?" demanded Merlin, as he and Mira-Liana jerked back.

"Hush, Merlin!" said Gaius.

Mordred lifted Uther's hand and found the medicine bottle underneath his gloved palm. He gave it a quick sniff before giving it to Gaius who did the same thing.

Merlin and Mira-Liana got the King onto his bed before the four of them left the room and went into the hall where Arthur was waiting.

"Well?" he said.

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot determine the cause of your father's illness," said Gaius.

Arthur didn't look convinced and turned to Mordred. "Mordred, what do you think?"

"I think he's been poisoned," said Mordred, honestly.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Poisoned?"

"We cannot say at this stage," said Gaius, quickly.

Arthur pointed to his father. "Gaius, look at him. What else could it be?"

"We must not jump to hasty conclusions, sire," said Gaius. "Please, watch over him until I return."

Arthur did as he asked as the twins and Mordred followed Gaius.

"I don't think we need anymore information, Gaius," said Mordred.

"You're quite young and you're still an apprentice, Mordred. Since when did you become an expert on such matters?" said Gaius.

"Gaius, for heaven's sake! You don't need to be an old physician to see what's happening!" said Merlin, frustrated.

"Merlin!" said Gaius.

They all stopped in their tracks.

"Gaius, this has gone on long enough," said Mira-Liana, with authority in her voice. "Uther's been poisoned and I think we all know who did it!"

"What exactly are you implying?" demanded Gaius.

"It was Alice, it had to be," said Mordred. "She's been helping you with the potions ever since she arrived here and she's had _every _opportunity to corrupt his medicine!"

Gaius returned the glare all three of them were giving him.

"You've no proof of any of this!" said Gaius.

"Then how else did he ingest the poison?" retorted Merlin. "There is no other explanation."

"Of course there is!" said Gaius.

Mira-Liana was on the verge of yelling at this point. "Oh, come on, Gaius! We understand why you're protecting her, really we do, but in your heart of hearts, you must know what we're saying is true!"

Gaius shook his head. "All I know is that the King is gravely ill and yours and Merlin's place is at Arthur's side! Mordred, you should go to bed, it's late."

All three of them were thoroughly frustrated and angry with Gaius. He was in love, that they understood, but for heaven's sake, how could a man normally so wise be so incredibly stupid?

Mordred agreed to keep an eye on Alice while the twins went back to the King's chambers to be with Arthur.

XXX

Uther was in bed, looking terrible as Arthur sat by his side.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were by Arthur's side, trying to help in any way they could.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Arthur, trying to understand how Uther had been poisoned. "His food and wine are tasted, each and every meal and brought up here under armed guard. No one can interfere with them in any way, so it can't be his food and drink."

"That can only mean one thing," said Mira-Liana, slowly. "Alice."

Arthur frowned. "Alice?"

"The only other thing Uther's had is his medicine for his battle wound and Mordred says only Alice was helping Gaius with the potions since she came here, it has to be her," said Merlin.

Arthur sighed and looked grim. "We need her to give us the antidote. As much I hate to do this, I fear we have no choice. It doesn't change the fact that Father will want answers as to how he was poisoned and he'll probably realize that it was through his medicine. If we have to choose between her and Gaius, I think we all know who we would choose."

The twins nodded. They didn't like this, but what choice did they have?

Arthur took some guards and went down to Gaius's chambers, accompanied by the twins.

"Alice, you're under arrest for high treason," he said. "Take her away."

Alice was taken away by the guards and Arthur as the twins were left alone with Gaius. One look between them told each other had happened.

"We had no choice, Gaius," said Merlin. "We tried to warn you and you wouldn't listen."

"It was either her or you and we chose you," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius didn't look angry, only stern.

"It wasn't your choice to make," he said.

He sat down and bowed his head. He seemed to be heartbroken. Neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana had wanted to cause Gaius pain, but what was done was done.

XXX

Arthur interrogated Alice with Merlin and Mira-Liana beside him.

"Do you admit to using magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to poisoning the king?"

"Yes, yes, but it forced me to do it."

At this, the twins looked up, now curious.

"Who forced you, the manticore?" asked Arthur.

Alice looked wide-eyed and startled. "You-you know about the manticore?"

"Merlin and I saw you with it," said Mira-Liana. "We tried to warn Gaius, but he didn't believe us."

"We thought you were in league with it," said Merlin. "We didn't know you were being controlled. But the fact remains that you poisoned the King and nearly got Gaius killed."

Alice nodded. She didn't look angry, only understanding and accepting. "I understand. You did what you had to do, to protect Gaius."

Arthur sighed and looked pleadingly at her. "Please, my father is dying. How do we cure him?"

Alice shook her head and looked regretful. "I'm afraid I don't know. I'm so sorry."

Arthur was far from pleased as he left the cells.

Just before the twins left, they saw Alice gasp as eyes turned black, just like Uther's had before.

XXX

The twins went to check on Gaius, who was with Uther.

"How is he?" asked Mira-Liana.

"He's fading, he won't last the day," said Gaius.

They sighed.

"Gaius, we're so sorry," said Merlin.

Gaius shook his head. "No, _I'm _the one who should be sorry you two. You were only trying to save me from harm. Thank you." He looked sad. "I don't think Alice wanted this."

Mira-Liana squeezed his shoulder. "Don't give up hope just yet. We've found out she didn't want it. Down in her cell, she said she was being controlled by the creature. We may be able fix this mess."

Gaius looked hopeful as they left the room.

XXX

After a bit of research, they found out that in order to save Uther, they would have to kill the manticore which would be no easy task as it was a creature of the Old Religion. In order to kill the manticore, they had to destroy it in the spirit realm and that meant destroying the box it had had come in.

The twins were to use their combined powers to draw out the creature and keep it at bay just long enough for Gaius to break the box with magic. If the box was destroyed, then the manticore would die with it. It wasn't the best of plans, but it was all they had.

They then set to work.

Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and raised their other hands over the box.

"_Con her ponachna_," they said.

With seconds, the manticore angrily leapt out of the box and launched itself at Merlin while Gaius slammed the box shut. Mira-Liana tried to help Merlin as she flung the manticore into the wall with a spell before it launched itself at her next.

"Gaius!" shouted Merlin.

Gaius tried and failed twice as the manticore tried to kill both Merlin and Mira-Liana, and they were barely able to keep it at bay.

"Gaius, it's now or never!" yelled Mira-Liana.

Gaius's third attempt at destroying the box succeeded and the manticore was blown to bits.

"Not too bad, for a has-been," joked Merlin.

They all laughed.

XXX

With the manticore dead, Uther made a full recovery. However, while he understood that Alice had been under the manticore's control, he was unmoving on his law forbidding the use of magic. He ordered for her to be executed at dawn, despite efforts to persuade him otherwise.

Gaius had a moment with Alice down in the cells.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't persuade him."

"No," she said. "Don't be sorry. I knew what my sentence would be. Uther will never change."

"No," agreed Gaius.

"I'd hoped that I could learn from it, that I could harness its powers for good, for healing. But it was too strong for me," said Alice.

Gaius nodded. "Well, at least you're rid of it now."

She nodded. "And it is far better to die free than live as a slave."

There was a knock on the cell door. They turned to see Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin and Mordred.

"You're not going to find out about that right now because you're not going to die," said Mordred.

"We're getting you out of here," said Mira-Liana.

Alice looked startled. "But—"

"Uther's opinions are not our own," interrupted Merlin. "Nor would we see Gaius suffer grief when he need not. We're getting you out of here."

"We've made all the arrangements and we're going to make it look like you've escaped on your own," said Arthur. "When I am King, you may return to Camelot as long as you do not practice dark magic again."

Alice nodded. "You have my word, milord," she said. She looked to be on the verge of tears as they got her out of the cell and into the woods where a horse was waiting for her. "I cannot thank you all enough for doing this for me. I will repay you one day, I promise. When I return, I look forward to really getting to know Gaius's wonderful family."

They just nodded and then went back to the castle give her a moment alone with Gaius and to make it look as if she didn't have help escaping. The two lovers said their good-byes, exchanged their love once more with a kiss and made a solemn promise to be reunited again one day and finally be married at last before Alice finally rode off to safety.

XXX

When morning came, Uther was furious that Alice had escaped, but could not find her at all. And the others found Gaius had chosen to remain in Camelot.

He was working in chambers as everyone came in to see if he was gone or not.

"You're still here," said Merlin.

Gaius smiled. "Disappointed?"

"No," said Mira-Liana, quickly. But she looked concerned. "But are you happy, Gaius?"

He nodded. "I love Alice and I always will. I will see her again one day. But she and I are on different paths for now. My place is here in Camelot with my family where I belong."

Everyone smiled.

"And you always will belong here," said Morgana.

"We're glad you're staying," said Mordred, hugging him. "Things wouldn't be right here without you."

"We'd miss you too much," said Arthur.

Gaius returned the embrace. "I would miss you too—all of you. And besides, if I left, who'd watch over all of you lot here?"

It became too much for them as they all shared a group hug—Mordred, Gwen, Merlin, Mira-Liana, Arthur, Frik, Morgana, Lancelot, Arthur and Gaius. Everything was back to normal


	10. Just One Day

Just One Day

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

_**A/N: The episode "Queen of Hearts," while it is one of my favorites and I love it, it cannot work with my story line, so again, instead of an episode, there's a filler chapter. I hope it meets your satisfaction.**_

It was a beautiful day in Camelot. The sun was shining, the weather was warm and everyone was enjoying the warm weather.

Almost everyone.

Mira-Liana was in her chambers watching her children while signing the last of a mountain of papers that needed her royal signature when Arthur suddenly came in carrying a basket and had a large bag slung over his shoulder.

"Arthur, what's all this for?" she asked. "And why're you dressed like that?"

He wasn't dressed in his usual royal garbs, but rather in a plain pair of black leggings and boots, and a plain red shirt.

"This is for our outing. I've decided we're going on a picnic today, just the four of us," said Arthur. "No one else, just you, me and the children."

"Oh?" said Mira-Liana, looking intrigued. "What's brought this on?"

"I've been thinking it over and I've decided with everything that's been happening, we need to have just one day to relax or we'll all go stark raving mad," said Arthur. "Actually, I've been wanting to have a family outing for some time now."

"Are you sure your father won't mind us skipping out on our duties?"

"I already explained things to him and he said it's perfectly fine to have a day to ourselves. So, come on, what do you say?"

She smiled. "I say, let's do this." She'd been aching for a break from both her magical and royal duties, anyhow. What better way to spend her break then with her husband and children? She looked at her little ones. "What do you think? Want to go on a picnic with your father?"

"Uh-huh," said Amora.

Merrick nodded.

Arthur chuckled. "That settles it, then. Come on, get changed and we'll head out. The horses are waiting."

"Okay."

She quickly changed out of her royal silk gown and into one of her nicer, yet plain dresses from when she'd been Arthur's maidservant. She then picked up Merrick as Arthur picked up Amora and they headed out on their horses.

Arthur led them to an area where there was the ruins of an old castle, a beautiful blue lagoon with willow trees, flowers, cattails, lily pads, all surrounded by a grassy field. There was also a little boat on the water tied to a tree.

"Arthur, however did you find this place?" asked Mira-Liana.

"It's my little private retreat. I used to come here all the time when I was a boy to relax," said Arthur. "No one else knows about it. I wanted to wait for the perfect time to take you and the children here. Do you like it, love?"

"I love it, it's beautiful."

Arthur looked pleased. "Good."

They got off their horses and set up their picnic and began eating. Arthur had packed their favorites and it was all delicious. After they were done eating, they walked around and enjoyed themselves, the children especially.

"Dada," said Merrick, as he handed Arthur a little crystal that had been in the shallow edge of the water.

"This is beautiful, Merrick. Thank-you," said Arthur.

Amora had a little flower in her hand, which she gave to Mira-Liana.

"Oh, thank you," said Mira-Liana. She kissed her daughter's head and smiled.

Their children had just celebrated their second birthday. Though they were still quite young, it seemed like they were growing up too fast.

_Was this how you felt, Mother? _Mira-Liana wondered. _When you watched Merlin and I grow? Did it seem to go by far too quickly?_

"What're you thinking?" asked Arthur.

"I'm just thinking of how quickly the children seem to be growing up. Before you know it, Merrick will be King of Camelot and Amora will be married off to some nobleman or other worthy gentleman," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur's nose wrinkled. "Not _that _soon. Merrick has a long while before he takes over the throne and Amora's not allowed to be courted until she's thirty-five."

He laughed as Mira-Liana swatted his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Come on; let's go out on the boat."

She chuckled as they went into the boat and Arthur rowed them around the water. Being out there on the water as they were, just enjoying the sounds of nature and the rocking of the boat along with enjoying each other's presence, gave off a feeling of serenity and peace.

The day went on perfectly.

Arthur tickled Amora and then tossed her up into the air and caught her several times as she laughed and kept saying, "Dada!" Mira-Liana held Merrick in her arms as she showed him a little rabbit that had taken interest in them as Merrick fed it a piece of lettuce before it hopped away.

Later, Mira-Liana braided her daughter's beautiful golden hair into pigtails and Arthur played a little nursery rhyme he'd learned as a child with Merrick. Then Mira-Liana used a spell to make dandelion seeds fly around them and she and Arthur watched in delight as the children try and failed to catch them.

Mira-Liana soon found herself laughing as she watched Arthur pick up their children and spun them around in his arms. The children laughed as he did this. He then let them climb on him and acted as their horse for a while until he had to rest due to being worn out by the children. But he was smiling and laughed all the while.

"What?" he asked, noticing her look.

"You are such a softie," she teased.

"What can I say? I love our children. They're one of the best parts of my life," said Arthur. He meant every word. He deeply loved his children and would give his life to protect them without a second thought. They were a blessing he didn't think he'd have.

She smiled. She felt the same way.

A few hours later, while the children were trying to catch butterflies while staying close to their parents, Arthur and Mira-Liana were laying down on the picnic blanket cuddled up together.

"Feels different, doesn't it?" said Mira-Liana. "Being away from Camelot, I mean."

Arthur nodded. "I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe everyone expects so much of me. Being here with you, I can be myself."

Mira-Liana smiled. "I like that, you being yourself. I know how it can feel to have pressure on you and having to hide so much. Before you and the others found out about our magic, Merlin and I felt the same because of our magical destiny. Gaius, sweet man that he is, never really understood. We felt like the only time we could be ourselves was when we were together."

"And has that changed?" he asked.

She nodded. "A great deal, for which I'm glad."

"Out of curiosity, if the Questing Beast hadn't come when we were out hunting that day, when would you have told me about your magic?"

"Probably that same day," she admitted. "I didn't intend to keep it secret from you for much longer."

"I'm glad." He sighed. "Before Father found out about us and allowed us to marry, sometimes I would dream of leaving Camelot."

"Really?" she said, surprised. "Where would you go if you _did _leave?"

"I don't know. Somewhere no one knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer."

She chuckled a little. "I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day."

Arthur laughed. "Well, it's just a dream. But honestly, if my father had refused to allow us to marry, I would've asked you to run away with me."

"You mean it? You would've given up your place on the throne for me?" she said, in disbelief.

"Still would," said Arthur. "My place is with you no matter what. And my family—_all _my family, including Merlin and the others—mean more to me than anything in the world."

She smiled. "I feel the same."

Arthur held her closer and stroked her hair.

"Arthur, I love you so much. I cherish every day that I have you. I consider myself lucky I have you and our children," said Mira-Liana, as she held his hand. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"I think I can wager a guess," he murmured. He sighed as he leaned back. "I wish it could always be like this: no worrying about my father finding out our secrets, not worrying about who's out there for us, having nothing to hide, just being able to enjoy a peaceful day with my family without any problems."

"I know, I do too," she said. "Someday we'll have that, but at least we have today."

Arthur smiled as he held her hand. "Yes, we do." He reached up and caressed her face. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Arthur," said Mira-Liana as they kissed.

At that moment, the children came back and snuggled up beside their parents.

The time eventually came when they had to pack up their things and head back to Camelot. But they were happy, nevertheless. Even if the peace only lasted for one day, it was time enough. Just one day.


	11. The Sorcerer's Shadow

The Sorcerer's Shadow

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The day was fair and quiet as a young man by the name of Gillie made his way to Camelot, intending to take place in the tournament that was occurring in Camelot. At first glance, he seemed to be like anyone else nor did he seem like he'd be much in a fight, but Gillie had a secret. He possessed magic.

He was not afraid to use that same magic through his special silver ring, especially when two bandits laughed at him and tried to steal away his sword. He was determined to be stronger, to be better than he had ever been before and nothing would stop him from meeting his goal.

XXX

In Camelot, Arthur was making his way across the courtyard with Merlin and Mira-Liana at his side. The twins were less than pleased with this new tournament as it just seemed like another way for Arthur to get himself killed and that meant saving his royal backside—_again_.

They walked past several practicing competitors and the guards who were protecting the tournament's prize money.

"Did anyone think this tournament through?" asked Merlin. "A contest open to all comers and one hundred gold coins as a prize…I wonder what kind of people are going to turn up?"

"It's a tradition, you two," said Arthur. "The tournament has been held once every ten years for centuries. Nothing to worry about."

They then walked past a warrior who was practicing with a double-edged axe who used that blade to send the head flying off a training dummy.

Mira-Liana stared at her husband like he'd gone mad. "Tell me he can't use _that _in the contest!"

Arthur looked unfazed. "He can use whatever he likes, love. It's an open tournament."

"What about the Knights' Code?" she demanded.

"It counts for nothing. The only rule is there are no rules," said Arthur.

The twins groaned and shook their heads.

"No rules means we're going to have to save your skin—_again_," said Merlin, sighing.

Arthur just laughed as he headed off to train.

_I swear I'll never understand the point of this kind of thing, _said Mira-Liana. _What does it prove that you're the last one standing when everyone gets the crap knocked out of them?_

_Your guess is as good as mine_, said Merlin. _We'd better be on watch. Someone will probably be out for Arthur's head and use the tournament as a cover._

_Our work is never done, is it? _said Mira-Liana.

_Nope, _said Merlin

XXX

Later that day, Merlin was dropping off Arthur's armor as a favor when the two who'd stolen Gillie's sword came in and mistook him for a servant.

"Why, it's not the Prince of Camelot," said the bearded man.

Merlin chuckled. "No, I'm just dropping off his armor as a favor."

"But you're not royal, are you?" said the bearded man, looking down on him. "I've always wanted a servant." He lifted his boot and put it on the table. "Here, clean them."

Merlin frowned. "I'm not the Prince's servant, nor yours. And you're commoners, which mean you have no authority over me."

He rose up. He was an extended member of the Royal Family and Arthur's Chief Advisor, and he did _not _have to put up with this. But the man was persistent.

"I don't care who you are, you're just as common as we are, so clean them!" he ordered.

"Stay where you are," said Gillie, appearing in the doorway.

The two men looked up at him.

"I see you've decided to join us after all," said the bearded man.

"I think you should put that down, sir," said Gillie, beckoning to the bearded man's whip.

The two men laughed and Merlin noticed the boy's ring on his finger.

"Did you hear that?" said the bearded man.

"I heard it," said the bald man.

Merlin decided to interfere. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. Leave the boy alone."

The two men just glared. "Stay out of this!" the bald man said.

"Let me hear you say it again," said the bearded man to Gillie. "I'm not hearing it."

"I've said what I've had to say," said Gillie.

The bearded man just undid his whip and then Gillie took advantage of both men's backs turned to magically grab a sword, and the bearded man lunged for him. Gillie managed to use his sword to stop the attack.

"Watch out!" yelled Merlin.

Merlin's warning proved to be helpful as Gillie used his sword to yank the whip away. "Now, get out!"

"Oh, you're going to pay for this!" he shouted.

He tried again to attack Gillie, but was stopped by the presence of a very angry Princess.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" roared Mira-Liana.

She looked positively furious as she stood in the doorway of the room.

"Your Majesty," said the two men, bowing. "We were just—"

"I've got a clear idea of what you were doing! You were harassing and attacking my brother, who is an extended member of the Royal Family and my husband's Chief Advisor, as well this gentleman who tried get you two to back off," she snarled.

The two men backed up in fear as Merlin snickered.

"Such behavior will _not _be tolerated! You will leave my brother and this gentleman alone and you will not bother anyone else for the duration of your stay in Camelot, or I'll know and then I'll see that you're both disqualified from the tournament and then flogged! Is that understood?" said Mira-Liana.

The two men nodded and bowed again. "Yes, Your Highness," they said.

"Good," she said. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The two men immediately left, leaving Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gillie alone.

"Thanks for the warning," said Gillie, as he put the sword away. He bowed at Mira-Liana. "And thanks for stepping in as you did, Your Majesty."

"It's us who should be grateful," said Merlin.

"I appreciate you defending my brother," said Mira-Liana.

"It's all right, I've already had a run-in with those two," said Gillie.

"You have?" said Merlin.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know what it's like to be picked on."

"Well, still, thank you," said Mira-Liana. "I'm Mira-Liana and this is my twin brother, Merlin."

He smiled as he shook their hands. "I'm Gillie. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Merlin. "Well, we have to go, but we'll see you around. Good luck in the tournament."

Gillie nodded and the twins left.

XXX

At dinner that night, Agravain was present which was not pleasant for those who knew his little secrets. It was quite unpleasant when Agravain decided to bait Uther by discussing the tournament.

"Remind me again how many times you've won the tournament, Uther?" he asked.

"Three," said Uther.

"That's a lot to live up to, Arthur," teased Mira-Liana.

Arthur shot her a look as he sipped his wine. "Indeed."

"I believe I heard of your last victory. Word reached my father's kingdom of your fantastical feat," said Agravain. "You were a master in the arena. It's a shame I won't get to see it first hand."

Uther smirked. "Who says you won't, old friend?"

"I thought you said you were too old to take the field," said Morgana, trying to defuse the situation.

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks. Agravain was baiting Uther and the poor fool was taking it like a fish to water. Having Uther competing would be dangerous as there was the very likely possibility that Arthur would have to fight his own father, something he didn't want to do.

"It's not age that stops me, I'll still prove to be a match for anyone," said Uther.

"Well, we won't be finding out," said Arthur, without thinking.

Uther stared. "Why ever not?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt," said Arthur.

Uther just laughed.

"Do you think you could still win the contest?" said Agravain.

"The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight," said Arthur, quickly.

It was the wrong thing to say as Uther seemed even more determined to fight.

"Do you think I can't do both?" he asked.

"Well, you're not as young as you used to be," said Morgana.

"Besides, your company would be enjoyed in the stands," said Mira-Liana.

"We shall see," said Uther.

"As you wish, sire," said Merlin.

Arthur didn't look pleased as he rose up from the dinner table. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I must prepare for the tournament. Merlin, Ana, would you care to help me."

They immediately obeyed and followed him to his bedchambers where he sank down into his chair with a groan.

"Oh, that was a disaster," he moaned.

"Indeed," said Merlin. "What're you going to do?"

"I don't know what to do," said Arthur. "Except hope he doesn't get choose to fight, because if he does, he'll get himself hurt or worse, killed."

"We won't allow that to happen," said Mira-Liana. "If we need to, we'll protect him like we've protected you."

"Everything will be fine, we promise," said Merlin.

XXX

The following morning was the day of the tournament.

It was a large gathering, just like all the other tournaments but the number of competitors was even larger than ever because of the nature of the tournament.

Arthur was with the twins as he finished his preparations. He was fully dressed in his chainmail and armor and was armed with his weapons.

"How're you feeling?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Confident," he replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Merlin. "Because last time this tournament was held, three people died on the first day."

"Merlin."

"And on the second day…"

"Merlin!" barked Arthur. "Shut up!"

"Sorry," said Merlin.

Arthur sighed. "Look, I know you two are worried, but don't be. I can handle myself and if things get bad, you'll make sure I don't get killed. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Mira-Liana nodded as she kissed him. "It had better be. Good luck. I love you."

Arthur returned her kiss. "I love you too."

XXX

The trumpets were trumpeting as everyone rose up as Mira-Liana took her place beside Merlin in the stands. She was antsy as she'd only just found out she had another task to do due to Uther's split-second decision. She had to open the tournament.

She met her subjects from where she stood in the stands and smiled, which silenced the cheering crowd.

"It's my pleasure," she said, her clear voice ringing out. "To welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers, including our reigning champion, the King."

The trumpets went off again as Uther joined the crowd of competitors, fully dressed and armed, much to Arthur's shock and horror.

"There are no rules, no weapons are banned," said Mira-Liana. "The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd cheered again as the tournament started.

The first two matches were brutal and ended quickly. Uther won the first battle against a man with a mace, Arthur won the second against a man swinging two blades, and the bearded man who'd harassed Merlin killed a foreign knight by cutting his head off.

But no one cheered for the bearded man's victory, he was only booed upon.

It then came to be Gillie's turn against a fur-wearing barbarian. He barely managed to block or dodge the man's blows, before the barbarian got his sword stuck in one of the stands.

Gillie then took a chance to use a spell to make the barbarian's sword sink in further and his magic didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

Gillie then knocked the man down from behind and secured himself a victory.

_Merlin, did you see that? _asked Mira-Liana.

_I did, _said Merlin. _It appears our little friend's using magic to cheat._

XXX

After informing the others of what they had seen, the twins fetched Gaius and went to meet Gillie when the tournament ended for the day.

"Gillie!" said Mira-Liana.

Gillie looked up and then bowed. "Your Highness," he said.

"Well, that was a fine victory," said Gaius.

Gillie nodded, but continued walking.

"That wound will need treating," said Gaius, pointing to Gillie's arm wound.

Gillie shook his head. "No, it'll be all right."

"Gillie, this is our uncle, Gaius, the Court Physician," said Merlin. "He'll be more than happy to mend your wound. No charge whatsoever."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Gillie. He covered his wound. "But really, it's just a nick, I'm fine. Excuse me."

And with that, he walked off.

"He's using magic," said Mira-Liana.

"I know," said Gaius. "I suspected as much. His ring bears the mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare, but they act as a conduit, a channel for magical powers."

"So, he does have magic like us?" said Merlin.

Gaius nodded. "He doesn't quite have your levels of power, you two. But to wield a ring like that, he must have considerable gifts."

They frowned.

"Well, he's braver than us, using magic in front of all those people, but still it's a huge risk," said Mira-Liana.

"Indeed," said Gaius, in agreement. "Is he brave or stupid? If Uther finds out, he'll have him killed."

"We're going to have to keep an eye on him," said Merlin. "If he's like some of the others we've faced, he might try and kill Uther or Arthur in the tournament."

XXX

Not even half an hour later, the warning bells went off and the twins found themselves with Uther and Gaius back up at the castle, examining a freshly-made scorch mark on a door.

"It's sorcery," said Uther. "There's no other explanation."

"You mustn't jump to conclusions, sire," said Gaius.

"What other explanation could there be?" demanded Uther. "The guards reported seeing an unnatural bright light. Its heat so intense, they could feel it at the end of the corridor. The scorch marks would appear to support their story."

"But they appear to have been there for some time," said Mira-Liana, as she gave Merlin a mental nudge.

At his sister's nudge, Merlin spotted Gillie's ring on the floor and quickly scooped it up before Uther could see it.

"Did the guards get a good look at this man?" asked Merlin.

"No, it was too dark," said Uther.

"How unfortunate," said Gaius. "But we see no evidence of magic."

Uther made a face. "But there appears to be a strange odor. How do you explain that?"

"It's coming from the grain store, there," lied Gaius, pointing down the hall. "It's ale cost, they brew it."

Thankfully, Uther accepted this explanation and walked off as the three of them headed to Gaius's chambers where Mordred was making healing potions for the competitors in the tournament. He knew of what had happened, having been told by the twins.

"It was clearly Gillie, judging by the scorch mark and strange odor," said Gaius.

"No doubt of it." Merlin held out the ring. "This was on the floor. He must've dropped it when the guards saw him."

"But what did he even do?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I think I know," said Gaius. "There's an old healing spell. It's crude, but it works."

"You have to heat the skin, it conjugates the blood and then it cauterizes the wound," said Mordred, as he bottled up a potion.

"Gillie's shoulder?" guessed Mira-Liana. She shuddered. Gille's healing method seemed to be a little _too _crude.

Gaius nodded.

"Well, no wonder he didn't want any treatment," said Merlin.

"You'll have to talk to him before it's too late," said Gaius.

They sighed.

"Let's hope he'll listen," said Mira-Liana.

"If anyone can knock sense into him, it'll be you two," said Mordred.

XXX

It was pouring rain and dark out by the time the twins found Gillie. He was in room at the Rising Sun tavern. They knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" said Gillie, sounding frightened.

They went inside.

"It's okay, it's just us," said Merlin.

Gillie looked relieved. "Hi. What brings you here?"

"We came to see about your arm," said Mira-Liana.

"It's a lot better, thank you," said Gillie.

"Can we have a look?" asked Merlin.

"It's fine. There's nothing to see," said Gillie.

They just nodded, not the least bit surprised by Gillie's behavior. He seemed wary of them and why shouldn't he be? He was a practitioner in Camelot where such acts were forbidden on pain of death and they held positions in the Royal Family.

"The way you fought earlier was incredible," said Mira-Liana.

Gillie smiled as he nodded. "Thank you."

"For someone of your size to defeat a man like that…" Merlin's cheerful tone faded. "Surely a lot of people are going to think you were using magic."

The twins gazed at Gillie's frightened face.

"You can rest easy, Gillie. We're not going to tell Uther," said Mira-Liana.

Gillie still looked scared. "I'm not using magic."

There was a moment's silence before Merlin held up Gillie's missing ring, not failing to notice the look on the poor boy's face.

"You don't have to fear us," said Merlin. He gazed at the ring. "It bears the mark of the Old Religion." He tossed the ring to Gillie who quickly caught it and put it on his finger with a sigh of relief.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Mira-Liana.

Gillie rose up. "My father," he said. "He left it to me."

"Did he have the same powers as you?" asked Merlin.

Gillie nodded. "He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it, he _feared _it. He wouldn't even let me talk about it."

The twins were intrigued and puzzled by this. Why would a practitioner fear the magic he'd been born with? It didn't make much sense.

"Why did he fear it?" asked Mira-Liana.

"He was scared Uther would find out," said Gillie, softly. "He was scared the King would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked, he had three men on him, he wouldn't use it."

The twins sighed at thought of another family destroyed by Uther's blinded hatred and fear of magic. They knew the pain all too well as their own father had been driven away because of Uther and they'd grown up without a father's love and guidance.

"Is that how he died?" asked Merlin.

Gillie nodded and then looked determined. "I'm _not _going to be like him."

"Because you want to be proud of who you are?" asked Mira-Liana.

Gillie frowned at them. "What's with all these questions?"

The twins stood up, both serious and concerned.

"You remind us of someone," said Merlin.

Gillie frowned again, but this time he looked curious. "Who?"

"You saved my life and now we're trying to save yours," said Merlin. "You need to withdraw from the tournament."

Gillie refused. "It's an open competition. You're supposed to use whatever skills you have."

"Fighting skills," said Mira-Liana. "But you're not a swordsman or a gladiator. Fighting isn't your talent, magic is your talent."

Gillie stared at them. "Then why can't I use it?"

"Because it's banned," said Merlin.

"Without magic I'm a nobody," said Gillie. "People think they can kick dirt in my face. You can't begin to know what that's like. You have power, influence, wealth, people can see you for who you are. You don't know what it's like to be a nobody."

"You're _not _a nobody and we _do _know what it feels like," said Mira-Liana, frustrated. "We weren't born into our positions. We were commoners once. But things changed for us. You're not a nobody. You're special."

"If things can change for you, then let me try and change my life," said Gillie. "If I am special, then let me prove that, please."

They sighed in irritation. Their words had fallen upon deaf ears.

"If you continue to use magic here, you will be caught and Uther will have you executed, whether we tell him or not about your secret," said Merlin. "Think about what we've said."

They left Gillie alone.

XXX

The tournament continued on the next day and it was just as brutal, if not more than yesterday. But it seemed only to please the crowd as their cheers grew increasingly louder.

Uther and Arthur were doing extremely well; they kept defeating their opponents and winning each and every one of their fights, much to everyone's pleasure. But with their victories came a heavy price—Arthur was going to have to face Uther in the semifinals, something he did _not _want in the slightest.

Agravain seemed to be particularly eager for the father-son battle that would occur the next day, as he hoped one or the other, or even both would be slain in the fight. Not that he said so aloud.

Gillie, much to the twins' disapproval, had clearly decided to ignore their advice and not withdraw as they saw him fighting against the bearded man from before. The fight escalated quickly as the bearded man was savage and then his bald friend grabbed Gillie when he was pinned at the stands so the bearded man could stab him.

Before Gillie could be slain, he used a spell to send the bearded man flying and then head-butted the bald man and went back into the fight where he quickly slew the bearded man.

The twins gazed upon Gillie's horrified face as the crowd cheered him on.

As soon as they had a moment, the twins went looking for Gillie and found him sitting alone in the armory. He seemed to be either in shock or lost, they couldn't tell which.

"Gillie, you alright?" asked Merlin.

Gillie shook his head. "I don't know. I've never killed a man before. I just wanted to feel what it was like to be, respected." He shook his head. "But this…I'm not a killer. This isn't me."

Mira-Liana sat beside him. "Here, drink this. It'll help with the shock," she said, handing him a potion. "Drink it."

Gillie obeyed her and drank the potion.

"Have either of you ever…?"

"Yes," said Merlin, nodded. Although what they had done had been in either self-defense or in the defense of Camelot and their loved ones, it made little difference. "There've been a few times when we've had to kill to protect those we loved. We felt the same way you do right now. Killing takes a toll on the conscious. It doesn't get much easier."

"You need to withdraw, Gillie," said Mira-Liana.

Gillie nodded. "I'm going to." He rose up. "Thanks for the potion. I'll see you later."

He left the armory.

_Do you think he'll stay true to his word? _asked Merlin.

_If he's got any sense, he will, _said Mira-Liana. _If not, we'll have to come up with another plan. We can't let him kill Uther or Arthur._

_Agreed, _said Merlin. _I really hope he'll do as he says. _

XXX

That night, Arthur was in a bad moon as he was dreading tomorrow's fight. He and the twins were having a private dinner in his bedchambers.

"Did you get Gillie to withdraw?" he asked.

"He says he will, but that's if he keeps his word," said Mira-Liana. She gazed at him. "You don't look well. Do you want a massage?"

"Yes, please," he said, gratefully.

He then took off his shirt before lying face down on the bed. He let out a satisfied groan as Mira-Liana massaged his back and he closed his eyes in contentment. He was stiff and sore from the past few fights and she seemed to make it all better.

"You're worried about tomorrow, aren't you?" asked Merlin.

"How can I _not _be?" asked Arthur. "What do I do? If I fight my father tomorrow, the way I can, I'll show him up; I'll humiliate him in front of his people. Or worse, I could wound him or even _kill _him."

"If he's anything like you, he won't back down, will he?" asked Mira-Liana.

"He's determined to prove himself," said Merlin. He grimaced. "I think you have to let him win."

Arthur sighed as he buried his face in his pillow. "I think you're right," he said. "But when he does win, he's going to be gloating and I'll never hear the end of it. Ahh! How do I end up in these situations?"

"I think it's best we don't answer that," said Mira-Liana, chuckling as she shared a glance with Merlin.

XXX

The following morning was the third day of the tournament. The trumpeters were trumpeting and to the crowd, it all seemed like great fun, but not to everyone.

Arthur was all set to put up a decent fight and then let his father win, unwilling to risk injuring or killing his father in the battle.

Father and son faced each other on the battlefield, quite calm and prepared for what lay ahead of them.

"Good luck," said Arthur.

"And you," said Uther. "You'll need it."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Father," said Arthur.

They were then given their shields.

"When I was your age, I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom, I won it," said Uther. "One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown, but not yet."

And with that, they began their battle.

There was an exchange of blocks and hits, but neither gained an advantage. Arthur backed off a little when he thought he was being too harsh and did the honorable thing of allowing his father to regain himself before they circled each other like wolves.

"Do you need a breather, Father?" said Arthur, trying to taunt him. He pretended to toy with him and be relentless with his blows as he knocked Uther to the ground. "As I once said, you need to sort out your footwork."

Uther didn't reply, he just got back onto his feet while he swung his sword. He staggered a little, which made Arthur pause as he watched Uther remove his helmet.

Wanting to be fair and honorable, Arthur did the same. They continued their fight and Arthur was cornered into a railing. He dodged another blow and then he purposely loosened his grip on his sword and allowed Uther to disarm him and he was quickly defeated.

Arthur accepted Uther's help to stand as the people cheered and then Uther gave them a salute as Arthur walked off the battlefield.

The twins met up with Arthur.

"Well done," said Merlin.

Mira-Liana cupped Arthur's face. "You did the right thing. We're proud of you."

Arthur nodded. "If he wasn't my father…" he cut himself off as he kissed her and then walked back up to the castle.

Gaius came up beside them. "Uther's made it to the finals. I think you should know who he's fighting."

Curious, they gazed at the battlefield only to have their blood run cold as rage filled them. Gillie was fighting the other finalist. He looked cocky and confident as he faced his opponent.

They could wager a guess as to what had happened—Gillie had let his ego go to his head when he returned to the tavern and allowed his arrogant confidence and foolish behavior to override his common sense.

The fight grew steadily worse as when Gillie was on the ground, he used a spell to knock down his opponent. Gillie had an advantage for a few moments before he was forced back onto the ground again. His own sword was nearly at his throat before he used another spell, this time to make the man's weapon grow hot and then Gillie used this to win the match.

His opponent was not dead, but badly injured and was rushed to Gaius's chambers for medical treatment.

XXX

Gillie's opponent would survive, but it was unclear for sure if he would remember Gillie's blatant use of magic. The twins persuaded Gaius to not tell Uther about Gillie as they wanted to try talking to him one more time as Gaius had taught them what magic was for and had given them the opportunity to become the people they were today.

They had to give Gillie the same chance. They to get some sense knocked into him. Gillie was using magic for personal gain and it was corrupting him. They had to stop him and protect Uther, but that did not mean they would hand him over to be executed. If they had to, they would interfere in the battle.

They found Gillie in the tavern, helping himself to drinks and bragging about his victories to the people in the tavern. But he immediately stopped when he saw the twins' murderous looks on their faces. He took them to his room where they shut and locked the door.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Your opponent," said Merlin. "We thought you might like to know how he is."

"Is he all right?"

"Gaius thinks he'll pull through, but he might not have been so lucky," said Mira-Liana.

"It could've been me that got injured," said Gillie.

"We thought you weren't going to fight!" said Merlin.

Gillie just held out his arms. "You've seen the way people are now. They're showing me respect. Do you know what that's like?"

"Of course we do," said Mira-Liana. "But we got to where we are because we made good choices. Not because we did things so stupid as cheating in tournaments like you are!"

Gille glared. "I was wrong, you don't know what it's like. No one does."

The twins sighed before sharing a look.

_Do we dare tell him? _asked Mira-Liana.

_I don't think we have a choice. It might be the only way he comes to his senses, _said Merlin.

"Gillie, we're going to let in on a little secret. Something only a few trusted family members and friends know," said Mira-Liana.

Ignoring the confused look on Gillie's face, they joined hands and whispered, "Forbearno."

In their outreaching palms were tiny pyres of fire, flickering away and not causing any damage to their hands. Gillie said nothing as he gazed upon them in shock as tears came to his eyes.

"Before we found others who shared in our little secret and people who accepted us for what we are, we were just as alone as you," said Merlin.

"It can be difficult to be more powerful than anyone you know and have to live like a shadow, to be special and not have people know just _how _special," said Mira-Liana.

"Uther and the rest of Camelot may see us as the Prince's Chief Advisor and the Princess of Camelot, but they have no idea of what we've done, how strong we really are," said Merlin. "We know how it feels, we understand."

Gillie nodded. "Then you understand _why _I have to fight," he said. "If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have died at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!"

They shook their heads. They had faced the same questions, the same situation more times than they cared to count. Uther was a problem, but they could not kill him. Murdering him, allowing him to die would accomplish nothing and it would make them no better than he was.

"Gillie," said Mira-Liana, but she was cut off.

"You may be people of power, but you can't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

"Gillie, you need to learn to use your magic for good!" shouted Merlin. "That is its true purpose! It's not meant for your own vanity!"

"I'm not going to apologize for who I am!" yelled Gillie. "You can stand at Uther's side and pretend you're less than him, but I'm not going to do that!"

They shook their heads as tears came to their eyes too.

"No, that's not what we do!" said Mira-Liana.

"No? You're defending the King! Protecting a man who would see you both dead if he knew what you were, what you could do!"

"_WE'RE PROTECTING YOU!_" yelled Merlin.

But Gillie, being the stubborn fool that he was, refused to listen. Their words fell upon deaf ears. "The two of you have been pretending for so long now, that you've actually forgotten who you are."

They shook their heads again. How could they forget who they were? Every day, every battle, everyone who knew of them, every situation similar to this was a clear reminder. There was no way for them to forget.

"That's not true," said Mira-Liana.

"Isn't it? It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me, and if you're too weak, then I will," said Gille.

Their faces hardened.

"Then hear this: we will do what we think is right if we need to," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana left Gillie alone.

XXX

That night, they ran into the clearing and summoned the dragon, in desperate need of advice as while they had an idea of what they had to do, Gillie's words had still struck them and they needed some form of help.

Kilgarrah appeared just as predicted.

"I had thought the two of you had forgotten me," he said.

They laughed.

"No chance of that," said Mira-Liana.

"The problem is, you two, you wish to talk, but you do not wish to listen," said Kilgarrah. "As I recall, last time you ignored my advice and still saved the man who cost us our fathers."

"We know, but we didn't have a choice," said Merlin. "Arthur's time wasn't at hand and killing Uther would only make us like him."

Kilgarrah nodded as he took that into consideration. "You make a very good point," he said. "So, what reason do you have for summoning me this time?"

"You're a creature of magic, just like we are and only a creature of magic could begin to understand," said Mira-Liana. "Uther is to fight a young sorcerer in the tournament tomorrow."

"Gaius wants us to prevent him from using magic, but if we do that, then there's the chance that he'll die," said Merlin.

"Your choice is a hard one, Young Dragonlord and Dragonlady," said Kilgarrah. "Yet you, like I must hope that Arthur will bring about a new age, an age where you and I are respected once again. Arthur knows of your secrets, but if Camelot sees its king slain by magic, perhaps not even Arthur could bring about the golden age of which is spoken of in the prophecies. And I sense there is more to this than you are letting on. Something that is troubling you both greatly?"

They nodded.

"Gillie, the sorcerer, said we'd been hiding for so long that we'd forgotten who we really are," said Merlin.

"And you wonder if he's right. He is not. His words about the two of you forgetting who you really are could not be farther from the truth," said Kilgarrah, soothingly. "While you do not make it a point to declare to the world of what you are, you have not forgotten it. As it is seen in everything you do and how you act."

They were touched.

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana. "But what should we do?"

"To see one of your kin die is never an easy thing, but _all _great struggles demanded sacrifice," said Kilgarrah. He looked regretful. "I am sorry, you two, I wish I had some words to help you, but in the end you must follow your hearts and do what you believe to be right."

The twins nodded as they sighed.

"Some choices are easy, and some stay with you forever," said Merlin.

Kilgarrah nodded.

The twins thanked him for his help and as he took off, they headed back to the castle.

They knew what they had to do.

XXX

The following morning came the final day of the tournament. Uther was going to fight Gillie, unaware of the danger he was in, but would soon be out of as Merlin and Mira-Liana had no intention of allowing Gillie to win the battle. They took their places in the stands beside Arthur and Morgana.

Uther raised his blade in salute at Gillie. "For glory!" he said.

Gillie raised his blade too. "For glory."

And with that, they fought one another.

Uther quickly managed to disarm Gillie and nearly struck him with his sword before Gillie used a spell to make the King get his sword stuck in the ground.

Gillie then regained his sword and lunged for Uther, just as the twins grabbed hands and silently used a spell of their own to make Gillie lose his shield.

Gillie glanced at them and he immediately knew what they'd done, but there was no regret in their eyes as they gave him a very cool look.

Uther and Gillie continued their fight when Uther's sword became unstuck. Gillie was disobeying the number one rule about fighting: never attack in anger. His anger made him blind and vulnerable as Uther managed to pin him down, but then Gillie used another spell, this time to make Uther lose his sword.

Uther then found himself trapped as he was forced to keep his shield up as Gillie kept striking at him with vehemence and rage until he finally knocked Uther down.

Arthur rose up, but Mira-Liana made him sit back down.

_We won't let him die, my love, _she told him. _Just watch. _

Gillie struck his sword into Uther's shield and it would've killed him had Merlin and Mira-Liana not made the sword become stuck in the shield, saving Uther's life.

Try as he might, Gillie could not free his sword and then Uther shoved Gillie and the shield off of him, knocking Gillie onto the ground. Both men took advantage of this. Uther tried to regain his sword while Gillie grabbed his shield and as he did so, he caught the twins' eyes as they shook their heads.

He barely managed to defend himself from Uther before being knocked down and had the King's sword at his throat. But instead of killing the boy, Uther allowed him to live and then saluted his subjects as he was declared the winner of the tournament.

Arthur looked especially relieved as he joined in the applause and then mouthed, "_Thank you_," to the twins, as they rose up to meet with Gillie.

XXX

They found Gillie in his room at the inn, packing up his things.

"Gillie, we're sorry, but we had no other choice," said Mira-Liana.

"You did what you had to do," said Gillie. "And you betrayed your kind."

"No, that was you," said Merlin. "_You _betrayed us. You'd won, but you were going to kill the King anyway. There's no honor in that."

Gillie just stared as he sat down.

"You said it yourself, you're better than this," said Mira-Liana, as she and Merlin sat across from him. "Magic is not to be used for fighting like this. It's not meant to bring you glory. If you want respect, you have to _earn _it without magic like we did."

Gillie looked thoughtful. "I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic, but he wasn't. He was afraid of what it could do, how it can corrupt." He smiled. "I know now that he was strong, stronger than I could ever be."

The twins smiled.

"You have it within you to be strong, Gillie," said Merlin. "It's not always easy to do it, but in the end it's worth it. Believe us."

Gillie nodded as he slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at them. "I'm sorry for what I did and said. I hope one day, I can be like you."

They rose up just as he did.

"We know it doesn't seem like it now, but one day magic _will _be permitted once again," said Mira-Liana.

"And when that day arrives, you'll no longer have to hide who you are. Your gifts will be recognized. We'll be free," said Merlin, smiling. "Maybe then our paths will cross again."

Gillie nodded. "I hope so."

"Oh, they will," said Mira-Liana. "We're kin, after all."

"Kin," said Gillie, as they shook hands.

The twins saw Gillie as far as the gate to the city, silently wondering if they really would ever see the boy again.

XXX

Dinner that night was a large feast to celebrate Uther's victory in tournament. Agravain was present once again, but everyone was in a good mood over the end of the tournament, so it was fine.

Uther was talking about his fight with Gillie as he sat down. "I thought that boy was going to kill me, but suddenly the old fighting spirit kicked in. I became one with the sword and my feet moved just right."

"And now you're champion once again, old friend," said Agravain. "This time I actually got to see it." He gave Arthur. "Maybe you could give your son a few lessons."

Arthur looked irritated, but said nothing as Mira-Liana gave his hand a comforting squeeze under the table.

Uther sipped his wine before speaking. "It was I who learned a great deal from our fight."

The twins smiled as Agravain looked puzzled.

"I fail to see what," he said.

"He's a far better warrior than you think," said Uther. "It is Arthur who should've claimed the prize."

Agravain gave a soft chuckle. "Yet, sadly he wasn't good enough."

Uther smiled. "Only because he threw the fight, so that I might save face.

The twins were surprised as Arthur nearly choked on his wine as he put down his goblet and stared at his father as Uther glanced at him knowingly.

"You _knew_?" he said, stunned.

Uther nodded. "I have followed your progress with a sword since you were a boy. I know your abilities better than anyone. I'm eternally grateful," he said, smiling. "I hope that when you are King and your own son, Merrick, is grown, he will afford you the same honor."

"If Merrick's anything like his father, he most certainly will," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

"Indeed," said Uther. "The most satisfying outcome of this tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me that he is now truly ready to be King."

"A toast then," said Merlin, raising his goblet. "To you both."

Everyone raised their glasses and shared in that toast, feeling quite happy.

There had been difficult choices made in the past few days, but in the end their hard work had paid off and for the moment, everything was all right in the world and that was just fine.


	12. The Coming of Arthur Part One

The Coming of Arthur Part One

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

A dark shadow had fallen upon Camelot, though no one knew it at the time. One of Camelot's patrols had accidentally trespassed into Cenred's kingdom and all of them were brutally slain by an unknown group of men. (Though Arthur and the others suspected Cenred was behind it.) And the men's messenger had told Camelot that an example had to be made of them.

The four knights that had been murdered included Sir Leon, who was quite popular and cherished among the people of Camelot. But no one knew that Sir Leon was still hanging onto life by a tiny thread because of his terrible injuries. He was found by a group of Druids who took him to their cave and used the Cup of Life to save him from Death's awaiting arms.

XXX

Sir Leon returned to Camelot shortly afterwards.

While all were grateful he'd survived, others were surprised and many more were confused as he had been dead before, had he not?

Arthur grabbed his hand in relief. "We thought you were dead for sure."

Sir Leon smiled a little, but then his smile faded. "I _was _dead, or as good as before the Druids found me."

Uther frowned. "Druids?"

Everyone tensed at the mention of this, especially Mordred as he tightly gripped Morgana's hand.

"Yes, Sire," said Sir Leon. "I owe them my life."

"How did they heal you when you were as good as dead?" asked Uther.

"I don't know," said Sir Leon, hesitantly. He didn't want harm to come to those who had spared his life. The Druids he had met were living proof that Uther's beliefs about magic were not completely true.

"Did they use magic?" asked Uther.

Sir Leon hesitated, but Uther persisted and finally he said, "I only know that I drank from some kind of cup…"

"Cup?" repeated Uther.

Sir Leon nodded. "It was extraordinary, milord. I've known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me."

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged horrified glances as Agravain looked intrigued by this information. Flashbacks of the Questing Beast incident flashed through their minds as they recalled the silver Cup of Life whose water they had drawn from it to save Arthur.

_The Druids used the Cup of Life to save him, but how is that possible? _asked Mira-Liana. _How did they even get it? Wasn't it destroyed when we killed Nimueh?_

_I'm just as lost as you are, _said Merlin. _But one thing's for sure, we can't let Uther have it. Who knows what he would do with it if it was in his possession?_

_Or worse, what if Cenred or Morgause or Agravain got a hold of it? _said Mira-Liana.

"Well," said Uther. He looked a little frightened. "Your trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must you rest now."

XXX

Sir Leon was examined by Gaius and Mordred before he was allowed to sleep. Aside from exhaustion and some dehydration, he was fine and would make a full recovery, much to Arthur's relief as Sir Leon was a highly cherished friend. The twins listened in as Gaius met with Uther in the hallway after Gaius had examined Sir Leon.

"Well?" said Uther.

"It's remarkable, sire," said Gaius. "He bears no sign of any kind of wound. Aside from needing some rest and water, he's in perfect health."

Uther still looked tense. "And the Cup he spoke of?"

"From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life," said Gaius.

The twins tensed in their hiding place.

"You are aware of its power, Gaius," said Uther.

"I am, indeed, sire, but the Druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good," said Gaius. "Sir Leon is sure proof of that."

Uther nodded in agreement, but he was still firm. "Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the Druids' cave is in Cenred's kingdom. His son may be one of my closest friends, but when it comes to magic, I can trust no other King but myself. We must get to it before Cenred finds out about it."

Gaius didn't like this plan. The Cup was a dangerous tool in the wrong possession, but surely it would be safer with the Druids than in Uther's possession?

"Milord, the Druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well-hidden. Might it not be wiser to leave it where it is?" asked Gaius.

Uther shook his head. "I'm not prepared to take that risk. When it comes to magic, I trust no other King but myself, Gaius."

XXX

Everyone met in Gaius's chambers that night, worried and anxious over what Uther was planning to do. Arthur did not fully understand what the problem was as he'd never been told of the Cup before now.

"What is this Cup, exactly?" asked Arthur. "Why's it got you all and my father so worried?"

"The Cup of Life is a relic of the Old Religion. It was on the Isle of the Blessed, but Mir and I thought it was destroyed along with Nimueh," said Merlin.

"Uther thinks you were cured by an ancient herbal remedy, but that's not the truth," said Mira-Liana. "You were cured from water drawn from the Cup of Life. Without it, you would've perished. The Cup of Life is dangerous in the wrong hands, for any powerful practitioner who has it in their possession, will have the power to mirror life and death itself."

Arthur was shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"We thought it was destroyed, that's why," said Merlin. He turned to Gaius. "But it wasn't, was it?"

Gaius shook his head. "The Cup cannot be destroyed. Magic is eternal and bound by time itself."

"But why does Uther fear it so much?" said Gwen. "If it was used to save Arthur, surely it's a good thing?"

"Magic can be used for evil as well as good, I'm afraid," said Frik. "And the Cup's no exception to it."

"We don't understand," said Mordred.

"Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup," said Gaius. "Such was the vessel's power, the soldiers were made immortal where they stood."

"So, they could not be killed?" said Morgana.

Gaius nodded. "The carnage they wrought was beyond imagination," he said. "The King is no fool. He _knows _that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause."

"Or Agravain," said Arthur, looking worried.

Gaius nodded again. "If such a weapon was in their possession, Camelot would be lost."

Fear chilled their blood as the thought of another immortal army attacking Camelot, commanded by Morgause and Agravain. They could not allow that to happen.

XXX

That same night, Uther ordered Arthur to retrieve the Cup and to keep the mission a secret one. Naturally, the others knew and Merlin and Mira-Liana were accompanying Arthur on his journey. He would need their help and they were the most powerful practitioners and a Dragonlord and Dragonlady.

Morgana and the others were to stay behind in case Agravain tried anything while they were gone. Amora, Merrick, Thomas and Dawn were taken to the safety of Gwen and Merlin's house as it had been given powerful protection spells after the last kidnapping. Mordred swore to do his best to protect the others, as did Frik and Morgana.

No one was aware that Agravain was meeting Morgause yet again that same night. Morgause smiled when she saw her son, and Agravain returned that smile.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, son?" she asked.

"Arthur and those pesky twins ride at dawn," said Agravain. "They've been sent to recover some kind of Cup. The Cup of Life, they called it."

Morgause's eyes widened. "The Cup of Life?" she repeated. "Are you sure?"

Agravain nodded, looking puzzled. "Yes, I heard every word."

Morgause looked pleased. "How long I have searched for it," she said.

"Is it as powerful as they believe, Mother?" asked Agravain.

Morgause nodded. "Oh, yes. Trust me, son, with the Cup in our possession Camelot would soon be at our mercy. Where is the Cup now?"

"According to Uther, it's the hands of the Druids and their cave lies somewhere within Father's kingdom," said Agravaine. "But I do not know their exact location."

Morgause looked pleased. "Excellent. Do not worry about their location. Your father has spies everywhere and if they and Mors could follow Arthur and those brats—"

"—then they'll lead us all the way straight to the Cup itself," finished Agravain, as Morgause took his hands. "Finally, we will take what's rightfully ours."

"And then you will take your rightful place as Camelot's King," said Morgause.

They both grinned evilly.

XXX

The following morning, Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Lian rode to the Forest of Ascetir, unaware they were being followed by Mors and Cenred's spies who informed their leaders of the trio's location and destination.

The twins were quiet during the journey until they slowed their horses down as they slowly walked through a quiet area of the Forest.

"You're doing it again," said Arthur, breaking the silence.

"What we're doing?" asked Merlin.

"You getting yourselves worked up with fear and then being insanely quiet," said Arthur. "Normally you're both chatting away by now."

Mira-Liana sighed. "We can't help it. The last time we came in touch with that dratted Cup, Camelot nearly fell. We just have this horrible feeling something terrible is about to happen."

Arthur squeezed her hand as he rode beside her. "You don't know that for sure. It'll be all right."

"We're going to die, aren't we?" said Merlin. "Look what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the whole lot of them!"

"Sir Leon survived," pointed out Arthur.

"Right and that gives us, a one in forty chance of making it?" said Mira-Liana, who did not find one man's survival very reassuring. "Or is it less than that because there's just the three of us here?"

Arthur sighed. "Oh, for heaven's sake. Look, I know you're both scared, but you don't need to be. We three can handle whatever comes our way. We've faced worse, remember? Don't be such pessimists. Who knows? Maybe just this once, we'll have no trouble."

But he spoke too soon as all three of them were each hit with a dart that knocked them out and they were taken away by a group of men.

When the twins came too, their vision was blurry before it cleared after a moment and then they saw themselves surrounded by dozens of men and Arthur.

"What was that you were saying about us being pessimists?" said Merlin.

"Must've slipped my mind," said Arthur, as he helped them to stand. "And we've got a friend here."

"Gwaine?" said the twins, in unison, both surprised and pleased.

Indeed it was their old friend, who looked as happy to see them as they were to see him.

Gwaine smiled. "Merlin, Mira-Liana, my old friends, you look terrible."

"Likewise," said Mira-Liana, as she hugged him. "It's great to see you; I just wish the circumstances were better."

"What're you doing here, Gwaine?" said Merlin. "We haven't heard from you in weeks. What happened?"

"Ah, you know wrong time, wrong place, wrong drink," said Gwaine, grinning.

Arthur shook his head as he grinned. "Nothing's changed there, then."

"Ah, that just isn't fair," said Gwaine, patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Arthur.

Gwaine looked up at their surroundings. They were in a deep, circular pit of a castle. "In the bowels of an old castle, belongs to a fellow called Jarl. He's a slave trader."

Their eyes widened.

"We're going to be sold as _slaves_?" said Mira-Liana.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," said Arthur. He lowered his voice. "And if you have to, just summon that blasted dragon and get us out of here or something."

They nodded and then their attention was diverted.

A large man dressed in fur appeared. Jarl, no doubt. "Right, you filthy vermin," he said. "Which one of you is prepared to face my champion in the arena?" No one said a word. "No volunteers? I'll have choose one of you toerags myself then. Let me see, how about…?" He pointed to the twins. "How about you two?"

They glared at him.

"Us?" said Mira-Liana.

"Two against one?" said Merlin.

"Death or glory you two, you should be honored," said Jarl.

Arthur interfered. "Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but two weaklings such as them? No offense you two."

"None taken," said Merlin.

Jarl looked intrigued. "You think you can offer a better contest?"

Arthur nodded. "I guarantee it."

_Arthur, what're you doing? _demanded Mira-Liana.

_Just relax, I'll handle this. I'll put up a fight for a little while and then you and Merlin will get us out of here, _said Arthur. _Trust me. _

Gwaine shook his head as he put his hand to his forehead. "Arthur, no."

But the damage had been done.

"Very well," said Jarl. "But if you lose, I'll feed you two little friends to the crows, piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?"

To their shock, Gwaine stepped forward. "I am."

They stared at him as he gave them an apologetic shrug.

XXX

Meanwhile, Morgause was furious that the three of them had escaped her clutches and were no longer on their journey to the Druids' cave. She blamed her lover, naturally.

"How could you let this happen?" she demanded. "You allowed Arthur and those blasted twins to slip through your fingers, my love!"

Cenred glared. "I didn't _let _them escape! They were taken before my men could get to them."

Morgause frowned. "Taken? By whom, exactly?"

"The slave trader, Jarl," said Cenred. "He's been working our western border for months now."

"And you let him?" said Morgause, incredulously.

"We have an understanding: he doesn't bother me and I don't bother him," said Cenred.

"And where is this Jarl now?" asked Morgause.

"Don't worry, my love," said Cenred. "I'll find him soon enough. Believe me, I want to see our son upon the throne of Camelot just as much as you do."

XXX

Back in Jarl's castle, the twins were being held hostage by Jarl's men as Arthur and Gwaine were dragged before Jarl and his cheering and laughing goons.

"Gentleman," said Jarl. "The rules are simple: one man lives, and one dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both."

He handed Arthur and Gwaine each a sword.

"Let the battle commence!" he yelled.

After picking up their blades, Gwaine and Arthur began the fight.

Gwaine took a swing at Arthur, who managed to dodge it before attacking him. A series of hits and blows met each other and neither man gained an advantage as they were both holding back and trying not to kill each other. It went on until both men were wrestling each other on the ground, disarmed.

_All right, that's it_, said Merlin.

_Let's do this_, said Mira-Liana.

They managed to grab one another's hands and then mutter a spell under their breaths that made the fire in the wall torches burst and catch the rope on the ceiling on fire.

The fire scared off Jarl's men as the two who were holding Merlin and Mira-Liana let them go. Part of the ceiling collapsed as the four of them took advantage of all the confusion and panic to escape from the castle.

They ran far out in the woods until they finally stopped to catch their breaths, bracing themselves against some trees and trying to rest.

"Well, that's one place I'll not be in a hurry to see again," said Gwaine. He glanced at the twins. "Good spell work back there. Is there anything you can't do with your magic?"

"Not really, no," said Arthur, before they could speak. "They can mirror the power of Life and Death, they've blown up a sorceress with lightning, they can control dragons and wyverns, and they've done so many things for the good of Camelot, it's amazing my father never caught them using magic at all."

Gwaine's eyes widened. "Well, remind me never to make you two angry."

"Best stay out of trouble then," said Arthur.

"I could say the same for you," said Gwaine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Merlin. "We don't go _looking _for trouble, it just finds us."

Gwaine laughed. "Oh, come on. You've must done something to end up in a hole like that."

They sighed and hesitated for a moment before deciding to just tell him. He knew what the twins were and he'd risked his neck for them several times now, and he was a trusted friend. Why not tell him?

"Actually, we're on a quest and we got nabbed from behind," said Mira-Liana. "We're looking for the Cup of Life."

Gwaine looked surprised. "What do you want that for?"

"You know of it?" said Merlin, surprised.

"I've met a couple of practitioners before. They've spoken of it once or twice," said Gwaine. "Why're you three after it? Has something happened?"

"One of our knights was saved by it from the Druids who live somewhere in this kingdom. Uther wants the Cup far away from Cenred," said Mira-Liana. "You know how he gets when it comes to magic."

Gwaine shook his head. "He's practically begging for trouble, then. It's safer with the Druids if you ask me."

They shrugged.

"Well, gentleman, my lady, it seems you could use a little help. I'll join you," said Gwaine.

Arthur nodded. "That would be great, actually. We can use all the help we can get. Come on, let's go."

XXX

Meanwhile, Jarl was furious that he'd been made a fool of by his four prisoners who'd escaped his clutches. Wanting answers, he rummaged through Arthur's bag and discovered the identities of Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana and was happy as it possibly meant a large reward from Cenred, whom he knew was looking for them.

He reported them to Cenred and Morgause and also told them where their "fugitives" were headed and that they'd be easy to track as their footprints said they had no horses. However, instead of getting a reward, Jarl had bitten off more than he could chew for capturing them and allowing them to escape and he was quickly killed by Morgause for what he'd done.

XXX

Arthur and the others slowly made their way to the Druids' cave.

The twins were taking the lead and trying to block out Arthur and Gwaine's talk about the fight back in Jarl's place as they were arguing about who would've won had the twins not used their magic to help them.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to," said Gwaine.

"Yeah? Try me," said Arthur.

Gwaine grinned. "I already did, back in the arena. I had you."

"_That_," said Arthur. "Was just a game."

"Oh, a game. Right," said Gwaine, not believing him. "I won that game, did I not?"

They all stopped as Arthur faced Gwaine. "No, you didn't. One more minute—" he was cut off by the twins who'd had quite enough of their petty squabble.

"One more minute and you both would've been dead!" interrupted Mira-Liana, glaring at them.

"Neither of you won! Your plan was a half-baked disaster!" said Merlin. "And if it wasn't for our spell causing that fire, we would be pushing up daisies! Now, stop arguing and let's go!"

Arthur and Gwaine were taken aback by this, but didn't comment as they went on with their journey. It shouldn't have surprised them, really, given they knew how Merlin and Mira-Liana reacted when under pressure, but still.

They eventually came upon the Druids' cave.

When they entered it, they saw no one, but the twins could feel the magic that had been in use lately. Someone had to be there.

"We are Merlin and Mira-Liana, son and daughter of Balinor the Dragonlord, and are known as Emrys and Emrysa," said Merlin, loudly. Arthur Pendragon knows of our secrets as does our friend Gwaine. We're here on a peaceful mission. We mean you no harm."

After a few moments, an elderly male Druid emerged along with the others. They all bowed before their leader, the elderly man stepped forward.

"I am Jenrad," he said. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Emrys and Emrysa. And the same can be said for you, Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. Mordred spoke very highly of you three when I saw him last. How is he faring in Camelot?"

"Mordred's doing very well. He's studying under our uncle, Gaius, the Court Physician, to be a healer," said Mira-Liana. "He has a real talent for the physician's art and he's quite happy."

Jenrad smiled. "I'm pleased to hear it." He gazed at them. "Why do you seek the Cup of Life?"

"My father doesn't want it falling into Cenred's hands. He doesn't know that Morgause is the father of his son, Agravain," said Arthur.

Jenrad nodded. "Your father's fear of magic is wise this time, for Morgause and Agravain are indeed quite powerful and enemies of us all."

"If you do not want the Cup to be with us, I'll tell my father than you moved from the cave and were already gone by the time we arrived," said Arthur.

"But if you do give it to us, then I swear to you, when this is over either we'll have the Cup returned to you immediately or placed somewhere safer than Camelot's vaults where no one of evil can touch it," said Merlin.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep it safe," said Mira-Liana. "We've seen what it can do and we know how dangerous it can be in the wrong hands."

Jenrad paused for a moment. "You are wise beyond your years and you, Arthur, are nothing like your father, for which I am very pleased and I'm glad to see so much of the prophecy has come to pass regarding your relationship with Emrys and Emrysa. I think we would all prefer to see it remain with me and my people, but we all know your father will not give up so easily in his quest for the Cup. He'll pursue us."

No one spoke, for Jenrad's words ran true. If Uther was told that the Druids had already left, he'd hunt them down and spare no one in his pursuit of the Cup, for his hatred and fear of magic made him blind and nearly mad.

Jenrad took out the Cup from underneath his cloak. "There is no choice. The Cup is yours, but I must ask you three to keep your word that when this is over, the Cup with either be returned to us or placed somewhere safer than the vaults of Camelot."

Arthur nodded as he took the Cup into his hands.

"You have our solemn word upon it," said Arthur.

"But be warned, Arthur Pendragon, you meddle with a power that you do not understand, and we're risking more than we can even comprehend," said Jenrad. "Emrys, Emrysa, the Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it."

"We understand," said Merlin, as he and Mira-Liana bowed in respect.

"Take care," said Jenrad.

"You too," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

They left the cave, not feeling quite happy as they were all worried and anxious over what lay ahead of them now that they had the Cup in their possession.

"Hard work, this quest business," said Gwaine.

"The sooner we get this Cup somewhere safe, the happier I'll be," said Mira-Liana. "Last time we came in contact with it was bad enough. I don't want to think about what'll happen now."

"Do I even want to know what happened last time?" asked Gwaine.

"We'll tell you another time," said Merlin.

"And it's not a pleasant story, believe me," said Arthur.

If there was one thing he hated, it was remembering the Questing Beast incident. He'd almost died and then he'd almost lost Merlin and Mira-Liana which was far worse than death.

They continued walking for a short while, only to stop when everything became too quiet like the calm before the storm. Then they were attacked by Cenred's men.

They all fled in separate directions. Arthur kept running, only to be shot in the leg with an arrow. The knight who shot him, took the Cup from Arthur's pouch just as the twins came upon him.

They used a spell to send the knight flying, only to watch in horror as in their haste, the Cup flew in another direction. It rolled down a hill before they could catch it and fell right into the hands of Cenred's men, who took it.

They could not go after Cenred's men as Arthur needed their attention.

XXX

That night they made camp.

Arthur's leg wound was far from good as the arrow appeared to be poisoned and his condition was deteriorating, even though Mira-Liana had been able to apply the few herbs she could find to his wound.

"He's burning up," said Mira-Liana, as she held Arthur's head in her lap. She bit her lip in worry. "We need to keep him warm."

She got a fire blazing while Arthur covered Arthur with the few blankets they had and his own jacket.

"Can't you just use a spell to heal him?" asked Gwaine.

"We already tried herbs and a spell. We were able to expel the poison, but he's still hurt and a bit sick," said Merlin. "He'll be all right, but it'll take time."

Gwaine sighed. "So, just how bad is the situation?"

"Morgause, Cenred and Agravain have the Cup, it's beyond bad," said Mira-Liana. "With the blood of Cenred's army in the cup, they'll become immortal."

"So, an immortal army? Sounds like fun," said Gwaine. "How did those people even know where to find us?"

Merlin sighed. "Agravain probably had us followed. Either that, or it was his blasted father's spies."

Gwaine shook his head. "We're in really big trouble, aren't we?"

They nodded.

"I wish we could say otherwise," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Meanwhile, the situation grew increasingly worse as the immortal army had been created and they were preparing to march onto Camelot. Uther grew quite worried when Arthur and the twins failed to return to Camelot so he sent out a patrol to search for them.

The patrol that went out, discovered Cenred's immortal army and all but Sir Leon were slain by a small group from the army. Sir Leon was able to report back to Uther of what had happened and of what he'd seen. Despite his reports that the men were immortal, Uther still ordered for a battle to be underway.

When morning came, Arthur's leg wound was better and he was no longer feverish, but the wound was still painful and he needed help to walk. They had to hurry back to Camelot before it was too late.

Camelot's defenses were prepared.

Every knight got into their armor, gathered up whatever weapons they had and prepared themselves for what would be one of the most terrible battles yet.

Gwen ordered that Hunith and Elyan stay in her and Merlin's home where it was safest while she and the others stayed with Gaius in the castle. They were all terrified and worried for Arthur and the twins and praying they would come home safely and all of this would end soon.

XXX

When Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin and Mira-Liana finally came upon Camelot, they were horrified to see that it was burning and a wreck just like when Kilgarrah had attacked. As they walked up the castle as the sun was setting, they crossed many fallen warriors from Camelot. It was truly a horrific sight

They finally came to Gwen and Merlin's house, where they burst in and found Hunith and Elyan curled up in fear in the bedroom as they held Amora, Merrick, Thomas and Dawn close to them.

"Mother!" said Mira-Liana. She and Merlin embraced Hunith before they took their children into their arms, grateful for their safety. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," said Hunith. She looked relieved to see them. "I'm glad the same can be said of you. We've all been so worried about you."

"Where is everyone?" asked Arthur. "What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere," said Elyan. "A mighty army, weapons were useless against them. They were men, but not men. Nothing could kill them. No weapon, nothing."

"It was an immortal army," said Gwaine. "Cenred and his little pack got their hands on the Cup of Life."

Elyan nodded.

"Where's Gwen? Is she safe?" asked Merlin, looking worried.

"We don't know," said Hunith. "Before the battle, she told us to take the little ones here and not to leave the house. She said it was protected. She also said that she and the others were going to stay in the castle to try and protect the occupants inside. But the citadel was taken."

"There's still hope," said Mira-Liana. "You two stay here with the children. We'll be back soon."

"I'm coming with you," said Elyan, rising up. "Gwen's my sister. I can't abandon her."

They sighed as Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged knowing looks. Elyan was only doing what either of them would've done. Who could blame him?

"Okay, you can come, but be careful," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana added more defenses on the house before going up to the castle with Arthur and Gwaine.

XXX

They snuck into the castle, narrowly avoiding getting caught by Cenred's men.

They made their way to one of the upper hallways and Arthur was leaning against the wall, as his leg injury grew steadily worse. The poison was gone, but the wound was probably getting an infection.

"What now?" asked Elyan.

"Now, uh…" Arthur cut himself off as he drew in deeper breaths.

"Arthur?" said Mira-Liana, worried. "You don't look well. You can't go on."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine, Ana. Besides, we need to find the others."

"_You_ need treatment," said Merlin. "You can't go on without help."

Arthur shook his head again. "We need to find Gwen, my father and others."

The twins turned to Elyan and Gwaine.

"Elyan, do you know the way to the dungeons?" asked Mira-Liana.

He nodded.

"You and Gwaine go there, see if you can find the others," said Merlin.

Elyan and Gwaine obeyed.

"I'm going with them," said Arthur, but he was stopped.

"No, you're not," said Mira-Liana.

"Love, that's an order," said Arthur.

"No, the devil with your orders," said Merlin, as he and Mira-Liana, slung Arthur's arms onto their shoulders and started carrying him away. "You're coming with us."

They were able to sneak Arthur down into Gaius's empty chambers where they sat him down upon the bed.

"I'm going to kill you for disobeying me," said Arthur.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat! Just stay put and try to stay off that leg!" said Mira-Liana, as she and Merlin rummaged through Gaius's supplies.

A clattering sound startled them, and slowly the twins walked to the broom cupboard before finally opening the door and finding Gaius and Mordred.

The twins grinned.

"Gaius!" said Merlin. "Mordred!"

"Merlin, Mira-Liana!" said Gaius, and Mordred.

They briefly shared a group hug.

"Are you all right?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Better for seeing you," said Mordred.

Just then, Arthur let out a little grunt of pain, diverting their attention.

Mordred and Gaius quickly treated his wound, as it was infected and quite painful. After they were done treating him, they talked.

"It was the army of immortals, wasn't it?" asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Gaius. "We were lucky to escape with our lives."

"When it seemed to be the citadel was seized, Mother, Father and Gwen pretended to pledge their loyalty to Morgause and Agravain in exchange for our lives," said Mordred, looking quite distraught. "Morgause agreed to spare us because of who Mother is. But she, Father and Gwen still hid us all in case those two were lying."

"Oh, goodness," said Mira-Liana.

She and Merlin quickly packed all their magical supplies which they had kept hidden in Mordred's room in case of an emergency, including Sophia's staff and the Water from the Lake of Avalon.

Just as they'd finished, Gwaine and Elyan came in.

"The King, he's alive," said Elyan. "The others are too. Frik saw us and sent us a mental warning. They're having to pretend to be on that sorceress's side until we can rescue them."

"We know," said Arthur. "Mordred's told us. Where's my father?"

"He's being taken to the throne room as we speak," said Gwaine.

Arthur looked a little relieved. "This may be our last chance," he said.

He tried to leave, but Mira-Liana had a firm grip on his arm.

"Arthur, no! There's too many of them and we don't have any kind of plan!" said Mira-Liana.

"I can't leave my father here to die!" he protested.

"And we won't," said Merlin. He sighed. "All right, we'll go see what we can do, but if Mir and I are going with you and if we say we have to leave and come back later, then we will. No arguments."

Arthur nodded. "Far enough." He turned to Gwaine and Elyan. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and Mordred out to the woods beyond the castle along with Hunith and the others. Be careful and take care of them."

No one argued as Gwaine and Elyan took Gaius and Mordred away and went to take Hunith and the children to safety beyond Camelot's walls and then Arthur and the twins made their way to the throne room."

XXX

They got up to the throne room and hid in the musicians' balcony.

They watched as Cenred's men was gathered in the hall. Uther was dragged in and forced to kneel before the throne of Camelot where Morgause stood.

"Well, Uther," she said. "How the mighty have fallen."

She took off his crown.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore."

Uther glared. "This is unlawful!" he hissed. "You cannot do this! You have no right to the throne!"

Morgause smirked as Agravain came into view dressed in the finest of royal clothes.

"No, he does not," said Agravain. "But I do."

He smirked at Uther's horrified face.

"Agravain?" he whispered. "My old friend. But why—? How—?"

Agravain scoffed. "Did you really think I would be friends with such a gutless coward like you? Did you really think I would be friends with the man who persecutes and slaughters my kind? You tried to kill my mother!"

Uther's eyes widened further. "Your-your mother?"

"Morgause, you idiot!" hissed Agravain. "She's my mother! All this time, you never sought to look further and discover my secrets. All these years, you never realized you were being played for a fool as I worked hard for this moment when all this would be mine."

Uther looked heartbroken. He'd trusted this man for six years, considered the man a friend, only to be betrayed.

"But how can you claim my throne?" asked Uther.

"Don't look so surprised or pretend to be so foolish, _old friend_," said Agravain, coldly. "I am your daughter's nephew after all. I've known for some time now."

He sat down upon the throne and then was then crowned King of Camelot.

Arthur and the twins could only watch in horror.

Agravain was now King of Camelot, there was an immortal army at his and his mother's disposal, and they were severely outnumbered as well as possibly out-armed. What on earth were they going to do?

**To Be Continued…**


	13. The Coming of Arthur Part Two

The Coming of Arthur Part Two

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The situation in Camelot steadily declined as Agravain worked his reign of terror.

Arthur and the others had been forced to go into hiding. Merlin was worried sick about Gwen, just as Arthur was worried for his father and Frik and Mordred were worried sick about Morgana. But without any kind of plan or anything like that, they'd been forced to leave the castle until they could figure out what to do.

Cenred's immortal was everywhere, people were living in a constant state of fear, and those who feared for their lives or no longer held loyalty to the Pendragons quickly sided with Morgause and her son. Very few who were truly loyal to the true ruler of Camelot remained loyal and refused to stand by Morgause and Agravaine.

Sir Leon and his knights were some of those truly loyal people. Sir Leon firmly stated, "My loyalty is to the King, and Prince Arthur and Princess Mira-Liana. There is nothing you can do to change that."

But unfortunately, their undying loyalty had a price as on the day when they yet again refused to pledge their allegiance to Agravain, instead of killing the knights, the guards fired upon innocent people with their crossbows and they could do nothing but watch, just like Uther did from his cell.

Uther was a wreck. He was deeply shaken by the betrayals of recent days and seemed to be on the verge of crying almost every day.

Agravain paid him a visit in the cells and was accompanied by Morgana who just stood silently beside him.

Agravain was smirking. "Old friend," he said. "Or since your daughter's my aunt, should I call you Grandfather?"

"Why're you doing this?" asked Uther.

"Come, come, surely you of all people would understand?" said Agravain. "Sometimes such measures are necessary."

"Those people are innocent!" said Uther.

Agravain just looked at him coolly and scoffed. "As were so many of the others that you put to death!"

He smirked at the look on Uther's face. It stung because it was the truth and Uther could not deny it.

"If you must kill someone, then kill me," said Uther.

Agravain grinned. "You'll get your wish." His grin faded. "But not yet. First I want you to suffer as I and my people suffered, to know what it's like to be alone and afraid, to be disgusted by who and what you are." He smirked at the look of tears pooling in Uther's eyes. "I'll let you have a little chat with your daughter for a moment. I have work to do. A King's job is never done."

He turned to leave.

"Do you really hate me so much?" asked Uther.

Agravain stopped at the cell door and looked at him. "You cannot begin to know how much I hate you."

And then he left Uther alone with Morgana.

Uther just turned away when Morgana looked at him.

"Uther," she began, but she was cut off.

"Leave me be," he said. "You've made your loyalties clear. LEAVE ME!"

"Shush!" said Morgana, holding a finger to her lips before holding a hand over his mouth. "We need to talk quietly or they'll hear. You need to listen to me. Will you, please?"

Uther paused for a moment as if in consideration, and then nodded. Then she removed her hand.

"I'm not with Morgause," she whispered. "Yes, I've known for a long time that she's my half-sister and Agravain's my nephew and you're my father, but it matters not. Those two aren't family to me anymore than you're my father." She ignored the hurt look on his face. "Did you really think so little of us to believe that we would actually side with _them? _Frik and Gwen and I are only going along with them because Morgause and Agravain threatened to kill the others if we didn't cooperate."

Uther could not find fault in this. They were only protecting their loved ones. Who could blame them? But he was still angry that Morgana had withheld information from him.

"How long have you known of Agravain's connection to Morgause?" demanded Uther. "How did you even know in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter_ how _I know, but I've known a few days after he first arrived in Camelot," she admitted. She scowled at him. "Don't you give me that look, Uther Pendragon! How were any of us supposed to tell you? Agravain's your most trusted friend and we had no proof he and his family were up to anything! You never would've believed us because that's the kind of man you are! You're so blinded by your fears and hatreds that you can't even see the truth in front of you!"

Uther didn't reply. Her words were harsh, yet they were true. He had brought all of this upon himself when he'd begun his war on magic with the Great Purge. He'd allowed his fear of magic to turn to hate and now it was finally turning upon him.

"You brought this upon yourself," hissed Morgana, looking angry. But her angry look faded. "But regardless, I won't abandon you to their mercies nor will I forsake this kingdom. When we can, I will send Frik and Gwen away with Sir Leon to get help. Arthur and the others are still out there somewhere and they'll save Camelot, I know it."

Uther stared.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Morgana gave him a long, hard look. "Because I have faith in my family," she told him, before she left the cells.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur and the others were trying to come up with some kind of a plan as they took their refuge in a cave far from Camelot's walls. Provisions were low, but that was only to be expected with an immortal army swarming the place like hornets defending their nest.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were talking with Gaius and Arthur.

"We need to act before Morgause and Agravain get any stronger," said Merlin.

"Have you sent word to Lancelot?" asked Gaius.

Lancelot had been away visiting some old friends and now his presence was needed in Camelot.

"We sent a letter to Haldor days ago, but there's been no reply," said Mira-Liana.

"Give it time," said Gaius. "Lancelot's never let us down yet."

"We know that, but we don't have time," said Merlin. "We need to act _now!_"

"I know, Merlin, but how?" asked Gaius.

There was a moment's silence before Arthur broke it.

"There has to be a way to stop this," he said. "There was an immortal army like this before. How was it defeated last time?"

"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained," said Gaius. "Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held."

"Then that's what we'll have to do," said Merlin.

"That's suicide," said Arthur. "How would we even get to the Cup?"

"They're _immortal_, Merlin," said Gaius. "The two of you may be powerful, but you don't have the power to kill a single soldier, never mind an entire army."

They sighed.

"There has to be _something _we can do," said Mira-Liana. "There has to be."

But what could they do?

"Wait," said Mira-Liana, as an idea came to her. "Merlin, our bag."

Merlin's face lit up as they quickly rummaged through their bag.

"Merlin, Mira, what're you doing?" asked Gaius.

"Looking for something," said Merlin. He then pulled out the Water from the Fisher King. "We're looking for this. When we met the Fisher King, he gave us this."

"He told us in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seemed lost, it would show us the way," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes," said Arthur, in agreement. "But how?"

"That's what we're going to have to find out," said Merlin.

Merlin and Mira-Liana found themselves staying up quite late that night, trying to figure out what the Water was supposed to do while Arthur watched them. They tried numerous spells, but nothing appeared to work. Nothing happened whatsoever.

Until the container slipped from Merlin's grasp and broke. The Water spilled onto the cave floor.

"Oh, no," murmured Arthur.

But, much to their shock, the Water shimmered and shined before pooling into a small circle. The Waters darkened and then they saw someone they had not fully expected to see again, despite knowing she was the Lady of the Lake.

"Freya?" said Merlin.

Freya smiled. "I've missed you both," she said.

Arthur smiled. So, _this _was the precious Druid girl who had taken a place in the twins' hearts and for whom his daughter was named. Freya seemed to be so lovely and gentle.

"And we've missed you," said Mira-Liana, smiling as she shed happy tears.

"I know," said Freya. She glanced at Arthur. "And it's an honor to finally meet you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur nodded. "And I you, milady. Ana told me all about you. We named our daughter for you. Her name's Amora Freya Pendragon."

Freya nodded. "I know. Thank you." Her smile faded. "I'm afraid we don't have long."

"Is it really you?" asked Merlin.

She nodded again. "I swore that one day, I would repay you both for all the kindness and love, you so freely gave to me. Now is that moment."

"We don't understand," said Mira-Liana.

"There is but one weapon that can slay something that is already dead," said Freya.

The twins gasped in realization.

"A blade forged in the dragon's breath," said Merlin.

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon," said Freya. "Where you two hid it long ago."

"But Morgause and Agravain's army are not dead, they're very much alive," said Arthur, confused.

"Anyone who toys with the Cup pays a terrible price," said Freya. "The moment they entered their pact with Morgause and her son, they became the living dead. You _must _come to the Lake."

"And you will give us the sword?" said Mira-Liana.

"In your hands it has the power to save Albion," said Freya.

They nodded.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

Freya smiled. "It's given me the chance to see my loved ones again. I look forward to meeting you at the Lake."

"We'll be there soon, we promise," said Merlin.

Freya nodded and then she disappeared.

"You two must go," said Arthur. "Get the sword as quickly as you can. Call that blasted dragon if you need to."

"You don't want to come with us?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I want to, but in this case I think it'd be better if I didn't go. If I let you see Freya alone. I know she was very dear to you and you knew her better than I did," said Arthur.

The twins smiled.

"Thanks, Arthur," said Merlin.

"And for heaven's sake, be careful," said Arthur. "I don't want to lose you."

Mira-Liana kissed him. "Nothing could keep me away from you for too long. You won't lose either of us."

Arthur returned her kiss.

XXX

The twins fled into the night as quickly as they could.

It was more dangerous than all the other times they'd snuck out before as they had an immortal army constantly on guard and they had to be careful. Before long, they summoned Kilgarrah.

Kilgarrah arrived swiftly and immediately bowed his head in respect upon his arrival.

"We have to cross twenty leagues of hostile territory, we need you to take us," said Merlin.

"I am not a horse, you two!" he said, indignantly.

"We know that!" said Mira-Liana, irritated. "But if you _don't_, then Morgause and Agravain will have won unless that's what you want!"

Kilgarrah glared. "My allegiance has _never _been with those two!"

The twins nodded.

"We know," said Merlin. "But is it with us?"

"Yes, young Dragonlord and Dragonlady," said Kilgarrah. "It is with the two of you."

They smiled as Kilgarrah allowed them to ride upon him once more and then he took them to the Lake of Avalon where they got off.

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

"I believe my father once warned you before that in the wrong hands, the sword you seek can do great evil," said Kilgarrah. "You must promise me, Merlin, Mira-Liana, that once its task is done, you will place it where none can wield it until Arthur is King. My father would've wanted that."

"We know," said Merlin, thinking of their old friend who had helped them so many times before finally being released into the stars upon his death. "And we do promise you, that when this is over, it'll be placed somewhere safe until Arthur's King."

Kilgarrah looked pleased by this.

The twins found a small boat on the water, which they magically summoned and then used to cross the lake's waters where Freya emerged with the sword which she gave to them. She looked far better than she had when they'd last seen her.

"Freya, there is so much we want to say, but we fear we do not have the time," said Mira-Liana. "But answer us this, are you happy?"

Freya nodded. "I am very happy, thanks to the two of you. As the Lady of the Lake, I am able to see my family again. I'm no longer cursed and I am free at last."

The twins smiled.

"We're glad of it," said Merlin. He squeezed her hand. "We _will _see you again, we promise."

"I know you will," said Freya, smiling. "I will always be with you. I love you both."

"We love you too," said Mira-Liana.

They shared a brief, yet tight hug before Freya returned to the Lake's waters.

XXX

Meanwhile, Morgana was true to her word and had Gwen speak with Sir Leon in the cells. Gwen talked to Sir Leon and revealed that they were not truly loyal to Morgause and Agravain and were only pretending. Now Gwen was to get Sir Leon out of there and then the two of them and Frik would find Arthur and the others. Morgana was firm in her decision to stay behind to maintain the illusion of her loyalty to Morgause and Agravain and perhaps try and make things a little easier for the people of Camelot.

Gwen, being a blacksmith's daughter, knew exactly what to do. She made an imprint of the key in Sir Leon's jail cell and then set to work making a duplicate. When she'd finished making the key, she slipped it to Sir Leon, who used it to escape from the cells that night and flee to Gwen's home where Morgan, Gwen and Frik were waiting.

"We have no time to waste," said Gwen, shoving him a dress.

Sir Leon stared. "You _can't _be serious."

"Just hurry!" said Morgana. "Every guard in Camelot will be looking for you and possibly Frik as well! They won't be looking for three women courtiers."

"Just do it," said Frik. He was already in a gown and looked quite unhappy about it. "It's the only way we're getting out of here."

Sir Leon groaned and then quickly dressed behind the screen.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" asked Frik, to Morgana while they waited.

"I can't," said Morgana. But she looked as if she wanted to leave more than anything. "I have to pretend I'm still loyal to those two. Technically, I'm family. They'll believe me if I tell them you did not share my views. Besides, I have to at least try to buy you all some time and make things easier for the people of Camelot."

Frik looked as if he wanted to argue, but he did not. He just cupped Morgana's face. "I am so proud of you, my love. Remember, no matter what happens, I have and always will love no one but you."

Morgana kissed him soundly. "I love you too. Take care of our son when you find him."

"I will," he promised.

Sir Leon finally emerged from behind the screen, dressed in a gown.

"You must hurry," said Morgana. "All of you, go."

Gwen quickly hugged her. "We'll be back for you, we promise."

"I know you will," said Morgana. "Now go. Quickly!"

They then fled as Morgana went back up to the castle.

No one knew that Morgause and Agravain had suspected the betrayal and had sent Mors to follow the escaping trio while she and her son watched in glee as soon they would find Arthur and the others.

When morning came and they were a safe distance from Camelot, Frik and Sir Leon got out of their women's clothes and into men's garbs. They had a good idea of where Arthur and the others were hiding and headed to a cave in the Darkling Woods.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana had returned from their trip the Lake and were undoing the wrappings on the sword when Arthur came up from behind them.

"You're back, thank heavens," he said. "Did everything go all right?"

"It was fine," said Mira-Liana. "We got the sword and Freya's happy."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. May I see the sword?"

"Of course," said Merlin.

They undid the sword's wrappings and then Arthur saw the sword that had been forged with the dragon's breath. It was a powerful weapon and the only relic they possessed that contained memories of their old friend.

"It's beautiful," gasped Arthur. He held the blade in his hands and swung it a bit. "It fits perfectly. I can _feel _its power. No wonder this thing's supposed to be hidden. I've never seen or held a finer sword in my life."

"It was meant for you and you alone," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "What will you call it?"

Arthur paused for a moment. "Excalibur."

"Nice," said Merlin.

Arthur held the sword for a few more moments before handing it back to them. "Keep it safe and use it for what you need to before you put it somewhere safe until I am King of Camelot. It is not yet time for me to use this magnificent blade."

"As you wish," said Mira-Liana.

They'd just put the sword back when Gwaine and Mordred's yells diverted their attention.

Cautiously, the three of them joined Gwaine and Mordred, who were on watch, and leapt out as if to attack, only to see who it was.

"Guinevere!" said Merlin, both relieved and shocked.

"Merlin!" she cried.

Husband and wife tightly embraced one another before kissing each other soundly.

"Father!" said Mordred, as he ran into Frik's open arms. "Father, you're all right!"

"Oh, my dear boy," said Frik, on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Sir Leon!" said Mira-Liana, embracing the knight.

"It's good to see you, old friend," said Arthur."

Sir Leon bowed. "My Princess." He bowed again. "My Prince."

Just then, Elyan came running in. "We've been found! They're almost upon us!"

Arthur turned to the twins. "Get Hunith, Gaius and the children. We need to get out of here."

Quickly, the others fled while Merlin got Hunith and Gaius to safety before he gathered their things and then Mira-Liana used a spell that allowed her to carry the four little children as Merlin wielded Excalibur.

They fled from the cave and ran into one of the immortal men, but one touch of Excalibur against the immortal man's skin made him explode. They continued their flight and joined Arthur and the others in a crevice just as they were nearly trapped by the immortal men.

"Look out!" cried a voice.

Suddenly, enormous boulders fell and blocked off the immortal men.

"Who did that?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know, but I'm liking them already," said Gwaine.

Two men appeared, one was familiar and the other wasn't.

"Lancelot!" said Arthur.

Lancelot nodded. "We need to hurry! Come on!"

They went on with their run until they came to a clearing where they'd be safe for a few moments.

"I take it that rockfall wasn't an accident," said Arthur.

Lancelot shook his head as he patted his friend's shoulder. "This is Percival, the friend I was visiting. It was his strength that brought them down."

Percival nodded and bowed. "Your Highness."

Arthur shook his head and held out his hand. "Call me Arthur."

Percival smiled as he shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur, it is."

"It's good to see you, Lancelot," said Merlin. "We were worried when we didn't receive a reply to our letter."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I thought it best if we just left quickly. We had to help you," said Lancelot. "You're family and my best friends."

"Well, we're grateful. We owe you our lives," said Mira-Liana. "Thank you."

Lancelot and Percival smiled and nodded.

"Come, we must continue onward," said Arthur. "It's not safe here."

XXX

They continued their journey onward until they came to an abandoned castle. It was quite dusty and cobwebby and seemed to be older than Kilgarrah's father. There were a great many relics in that castle as well.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" asked Hunith.

"This castle belonged to the Ancient Kings," said Arthur. "It'll do for a while."

"Can't be worse than that cave," said Elyan.

Arthur didn't comment on that. "Search the place, see what you can find."

A few hours later, there was light as the torches were lit, an area for the children to rest had been set up, those who needed rest took it, and Gwaine dumped a pile of weapons he found onto a table and then everyone took their pick of the blades.

Arthur yanked a large cloth off a very large round table that was inscribed with ancient runes.

"Here," he said. "Come and join me."

Everyone did as he asked and took their seats at the Round Table.

"This table belonged to the Ancient Kings of Camelot," said Arthur. "A Round Table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison far too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him and the Lady Morgana. Are there any around this table who would join me?"

Lancelot rose first. "You taught me the values of being a knight. The Code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor, for justice, for freedom and for all that's good. It is also partly because of you, that I became a knight. I believe in the world that you will build. I will stand by you forever."

Elyan rose up next. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is time I repay you."

Sir Leon rose up. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no man I would rather die for."

Gwaine rose up. "I think we've no chance." He smiled. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Percival rose up. "Your enemies are my enemies."

Hunith, Frik and Mordred rose up.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, our loyalty is to you," said Hunith.

"Always has been, always will be," said Mordred.

"If you need the three of us, we shall join you," said Frik. "If not, we'll take care of the children and guard them with our lives."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you. Please, do that."

Gaius rose up. "If you need an old man."

Arthur nodded and sniffled, as though on the verge of tears.

Gwen rose up. "You know the answer."

Merlin and Mira-Liana rose up.

"Our place is by your side, where it always has been," said Merlin.

"And it always will be," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur smiled. "There is one more matter I wish to discuss. Leon and Percival are the only ones who do not know of our secret. I feel it is only fair that they're told as long as they swear to never reveal this information to anyone without my permission," said Arthur. He glanced at the twins, Frik and Mordred. "But only if you feel comfortable with telling them."

"We do," said Mira-Liana, after sharing a silent conversation with Merlin.

Frik and Mordred nodded.

Sir Leon and Percival looked curious and then nodded after swearing themselves to secrecy.

Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and then raised their free hands and recited a spell. Their spell made the room glow brightly with light as Frik revealed his appearance and Mordred made a blackened sword become like new again without so much as a word.

"You four have magic?" said Percival, looking shocked.

"As does my wife," said Frik. "I am not even human, but a gnome."

"And I am a Druid," said Mordred.

"But my Princess, how long have you and your brother been practicing magic?" asked Sir Leon, aghast.

"We were born with magic and our knowledge of the craft has only increased over time," said Mira-Liana. "We've only ever used our powers to protect Camelot and our loved ones, the same can be said for Frik, Morgana and Mordred. They're good people."

Sir Leon nodded. "I would never have thought otherwise. But my Prince," he said, turning to Arthur. "How long have you known about this?"

"Ever since the Questing Beast incident," said Arthur. "Think about, Leon. How many times have there been impossible disasters that we miraculously escape from, while these two have been there? They have been Camelot's unsung heroes for so long now. Camelot and myself owes them so much. Without them, Camelot would've fallen a long time ago. They are the son and daughter of Balinor the Dragonlord, and they are nothing but good, honest and loyal people. The finest I have ever known."

"Our coming was foretold long ago. Arthur and Camelot needed us," said Merlin. "But even if we hadn't known about our destinies, we still would've stood by Arthur's side, for he is the greatest of all men and one day, he'll become Camelot's finest King."

"Your secret is safe with us," said Percival, as Sir Leon nodded.

"Uther will never find out about this," said Sir Leon.

Arthur looked deeply touched and grateful as he held Mira-Liana's hand. "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need." He smiled. "I'm going to do something my father probably won't approve of."

He made Gwaine, Percival and Elyan knights. Frik and Merlin declined the offer of knighthood Arthur offered to them, as they were happy in their current places as a Lord and Chief Advisor. It was truly a momentous occasion and Gwen was so proud of her brother.

"Tomorrow when you fight," said Arthur, after the knighting. "You can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army has ever known."

XXX

That night, before going to bed, Merlin and Mira-Liana talked with Lancelot.

"So," said Merlin, smiling. "You're part of the noblest army Camelot's ever known. How does it feel?"

Lancelot smiled back. "It feels great to be part of something like this, I just wish the circumstances were better. What about you two? You're being recognized at last for the magical good you've done."

"It's overwhelming," confessed Mira-Liana. "We're so used to hiding…though I suppose it'll feel this way when Arthur's King and the entire kingdom knows of our secrets."

"Perhaps," said Lancelot. He sat up. "What're you two planning? And don't even think about lying, I know you both too well. You've got some idea of what to do, haven't you?"

They sighed.

"Arthur's not going to like it, but we intend to go after the Cup of Life," said Merlin. "Morgause and Agravain have it. If we can find it and empty it of the blood within, the army will be destroyed and they'll both be powerless."

Lancelot nodded. "But aren't you two forgetting something? It's guarded by an immortal army."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Mira-Liana, with a smile on her lips. "We have magic."

Lancelot shook his head. "Doesn't mean you're immortal, though."

"No, but it means we're prepared," said Merlin. "We have a sword forged in dragon's breath. It can kill anything, even the immortal army. One touch and any immortal who touches it will be destroyed. One day, when Arthur is King, he alone will wield that sword."

Lancelot looked impressed. "You know, Merlin, Mira-Liana, you two are the ones Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all."

The twins smiled.

"Nah, we're fine where we are," said Mira-Liana. "Besides, he knows and that's enough. Now, we just need to persuade him to let us go after the Cup. You know how protective he is."

Lancelot paused for a moment. "Do you think he'd be persuaded if you were accompanied? I could go with you, do what I can."

"It might just work," said Merlin.

Lancelot nodded before going to sleep.

Merlin went to bed and curled up with his beloved Gwen, and Mira-Liana curled up with Arthur as he held her close.

XXX

Morning came quickly.

Preparations were underway. Gwen, Hunith, Gaius, Frik and Mordred were to stay and guard the children until it was safe for them to return to Camelot. Mordred had wanted to go rescue Morgana, but he was persuaded to stay behind when he realized just how much he and the others were being trusted with.

Arthur had grudgingly agreed to let the twins go with Lancelot after the Cup after a bit of persuasion. Everyone armed themselves with swords or whatever they could find. Merlin had Excalibur and Mira-Liana had Sophia's staff. Arthur then went over their plans.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces into the dungeons," he said. "It will be well-guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved and we cannot let them raise the alarm. Merlin, Ana and Lancelot are going after the Cup as once the blood in it is spilled, the army will be destroyed. The rest of us will get to the prisoners and try to buy them some time."

"Won't that be dangerous?" asked Sir Leon. "Even for them?"

"We have no choice," said Arthur, before the twins could speak. "It'll only be when the army's destroyed that Morgause and Agravain will be powerless."

Sir Leon nodded and didn't argue further.

Then came the time to say good-bye to the others.

Merlin had a moment with Thomas and Dawn Lily.

"You two be good for your mother while I'm gone," said Merlin, as he held them close. It was hurting him to leave, but there was no choice. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Papa," said Dawn.

"Thomas, look after Dawn and your mother for me," said Merlin.

"Okay," he said.

He smiled as he kissed their heads. "I love you both so much. Don't ever forget that." He rose up as Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gwen, stay here with Gaius and the others. Gather firewood and make bandages. There're going to be casualties."

Gwen nodded. "I know."

He sighed. "Dear, if I don't come back—"

"You _will _come back," she interrupted. "I know you will." She pulled out his spare red neckerchief from her pocket. He gave it to her long ago when the griffin had attacked and it had been a promise to her of his return.

Merlin smiled. "You still have that?"

Gwen nodded as she tied it around her wrist and then cupped his face. "You're the bravest, strongest man I've ever known and I have faith in you. You'll be back, I know it."

They then shared a passionate kiss as they held each other tight.

"I love you so much, Gwen," he whispered, in her ear.

"I love you too, Merlin," she said.

Across the room, Mira-Liana was having trouble restraining her tears as she and Arthur hugged and kissed their precious children for possibly the last time. She didn't want to leave them, but there was no choice.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, we promise," said Mira-Liana, putting on a smile for her children's sake. "We love you both so much."

"You be good for your grandparents, aunt and uncle and Mordred, okay?" said Arthur.

"Yes, Dada," said Dawn as Merrick nodded.

Mira-Liana and Arthur rose up.

"We'll take care of them," said Frik. "They'll be kept safe, I promise."

"Thank you," said Mira-Liana.

She turned around as she had a little moment with Arthur. Once they got to the castle, they would be separated and this could possibly be their last moment together.

"Ana," he said. "I want you to know that I love you so much and if I don't see you again—"

"Hush," she interrupted. "You will. You _will _see me again. What's the one thing you've always told me whenever we think we'll be lost to each other?"

Arthur smiled. "Nothing could keep me away from you for too long."

Mira-Liana nodded and then she cupped his face. "I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the King you'll become." She smiled. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you, Arthur."

Arthur said nothing as he kissed her and they shared a passionate kiss for a few moments before they broke it off.

Just before they left, Hunith and Gaius cornered Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"You two must be careful," said Hunith.

"We will be, we promise," said Merlin.

"You had better be," said Gaius. "Even though what's happened, you must be careful about your magic and not let anyone who shouldn't know about it, see you. And if Morgause catches you, she'll kill you both."

"We know," said Mira-Liana. "Which is why we'll be extra careful. But she has no idea of who's she dealing with."

"True enough, but please, watch yourselves," said Hunith.

"We will," said Merlin. "But really, we have no choice. Camelot is where we belong and we have to protect it."

Hunith and Gaius smiled.

"I remember the bumbling idiots who came charging into my chambers all those years ago," said Gaius.

"When you first went to Camelot, you were just children," said Hunith. "Now you're the man and woman I'd always hoped you would be. We're so proud of you."

The four of them shared a brief group hug before Merlin and Mira-Liana left with the others, not quite knowing what lay ahead of them.

XXX

The group headed to Camelot and were concealed by a spell courtesy of Merlin and Mira-Liana. The spell would only last a short while, so they hurried into the castle as quickly as they could the moment they had the chance so they wouldn't get spotted by the guards watching the castle's balconies.

Once they were inside, Arthur and the other knights went down to the cells while Lancelot, Merlin and Mira-Liana went in search of the Cup.

_Mir? _said Merlin, as they snuck down the halls and narrowly avoided getting caught.

_Yes, what is it? _she asked.

_In case I never to get to say this again, just know that you're the best sister I could've asked for and I'm glad you're here with me. I love you._

_I love you too, Merlin. You're the best brother anyone could ever hope for. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me._

Merlin smiled as he held her free hand. _Sneaking in, defending Camelot, just like old times, eh?_

She smiled back as she tightly intertwined her fingers with his. _Indeed._

The twins and Lancelot slowly crept down the halls, only to stop when the twins felt the Cup's power. It shook them a little as they'd never felt anything like that before.

"What's wrong?" whispered Lancelot.

"We can sense the Cup's power," said Merlin.

"This way," said Mira-Liana.

They hadn't even put one foot forward when one of the immortal me found them. He briefly fought with Lancelot before Mira-Liana blasted the immortal into the wall with the staff and then Merlin blew him up by striking him with Excalibur.

"Is _that _the sword you told me of last night?" said Lancelot, looking amazed at the gold and silver blade.

The twins smiled.

"It is indeed," said Merlin.

"It's Excalibur," said Mira-Liana. "Come on."

They continued onwards, the twins knew where to go from the feel of the Cup's power and then they came upon a door that was guarded by four of the immortal men.

"What do we do now?" whispered Lancelot.

"We may just have to wing it," said Merlin.

Lancelot nodded as they then launched into battle.

Lancelot fought the four men with his sword as Mira-Liana blasted them with the staff and Merlin destroyed what he could with the sword before Lancelot knocked the door they'd been guarding down.

They managed to lock the other immortal men out and catch their breaths for the briefest of moments before they saw that there were six more immortal men in the room guarding the Cup.

The three of them shared a brief look before leaping into battle.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur and the others were getting into the cells.

Gwaine managed to lure two of the immortal men straight into a trap where they were locked up in cell before they burst into the hall where the cells containing Uther and the other knights were. They fought off the men as Arthur used his sword to toss the keys to one of the knights in the cell.

The moment the other knights were freed, they joined in the fight.

Arthur eventually found his father laying in his cell, in a state of shock.

"Father, we have to hurry," said Arthur, as he undid the shackles.

Uther just looked up at him. There was joy in his eyes as he was relieved to see Arthur, but he also looked very regretful.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," he said.

"I know you are, but now isn't the time," said Arthur. He put Uther's arm around his shoulder and just about carried him out of the cells and into the hall.

Uther just lay there in the hall, with his eyes closed as Arthur and the knights fought one another.

XXX

Lancelot, Merlin and Mira-Liana were making their way through the immortal men and to the Cup of Life. Lancelot was fighting them with his sword, Mira-Liana was blasting any she could reach with the staff and Merlin was destroying the others with Excalibur.

Lancelot was eventually wounded in the shoulder and forced to lie down. He was nearly killed by the last of the six immortals before Mira-Liana blasted the immortal and then Merlin destroyed the immortal with Excalibur.

Merlin and Mira-Liana then made their way to the Cup, only to be yanked away and flung into the wall as they dropped their weapons. This was caused by Morgause who came barging in.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were now slightly injured and in pain as they tried to stand up.

Morgause looked smug. "I have a feeling I won't be seeing either of you again," she said, as she prepared to kill them both.

"No," said a voice. "You won't."

Morgana appeared in the doorway and she looked as dangerous as a storm.

"You'll never see them again because I will _never _allow you to come near any of my loved ones ever again." She raised her hand. "Oafledon!"

Her eyes glowed gold as Morgause was flung to the ground. Morgause rose up, only to be flung into the wall extremely hard by another spell of Morgana's. She fell onto the ground either unconscious or dead.

"That was for my family!" snarled Morgana. She turned to the twins, who were shakily standing up. "Merlin, Mira, the Cup!"

Merlin and Mira-Liana forced themselves to rise up as they grabbed Excalibur in their joined hands and then knocked over the Cup of Life.

The blood spilled out and the immortal army was destroyed.

Just then, Agravain came in looking frantic and afraid—emotions not normally seen on his face.

"NO!" he yelled, as he ran to Morgause's side. He cradled her in his arms. "No! Mother! Mother!" Tears came to Agravain's eyes.

"It's over Agravain," said Mira-Liana.

"You've lost," said Merlin.

Agravain glared at them with angry red eyes. "I may have lost this battle, but the war is far from over," he growled. "And this is not over, this has just begun!"

His eyes glowed gold as he began screaming in grief. The power he used caused the windows to shatter and the room was on the verge of collapsing.

The twins and Morgana helped Lancelot get out of the room as they slammed the door behind them, not knowing of their enemies' fates.

XXX

The battle was over and Camelot was reclaimed.

Repairs were made to the city, the people were safe now, the Cup of Life was taken somewhere safe, Hunith and the others came back to Camelot and Morgana had a joyful reunion with her husband and son. There had been no trace of Morgause or Agravain in the rubble of the room that Agravain had collapsed. If they were still out there, they'd be back, but they'd be dealt with another time.

For the moment all was quiet and peaceful as Merlin and Arthur sat on the castle steps, just talking.

"So, how's your father?" asked Merlin.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "He's shaken, that's for sure. All this, Agravaine…it's hit him hard. He's in a state of shock. He's nearly broken."

"I'm sorry," said Merlin. "Maybe he'll come round."

"Maybe," said Arthur.

"Perhaps we're headed for a new time," said Merlin. "You may need to take charge, become King. And Mir will be your Queen."

The two best friends shared a look.

"You may be right. But who knows what the future will bring?" said Arthur.

Mira-Liana then came riding into the courtyard on her horse with the Knights of the Round Table riding on their horses behind her. The Knights were dressed in fine armor and chainmail and red cloaks with the Pendragon symbol on them. Mira-Liana was in a fine beautiful blue silk gown fit for a Queen.

She and Arthur were smiling as he helped her down from her horse and then they shared a kiss.

XXX

That night, Merlin and Mira-Liana went into the forest, fully intending to keep their promise to Kilgarrah. They were going to place the sword somewhere safe until Arthur was King and then him and him alone would wield Excalibur.

They came upon a clearing in the forest, far from Camelot's walls and in the center of the clearing was a large stone. They held the blade in their joined hands and said a spell as they plunged the sword in stone where it would remain for the time being.

"One day when the time is right, Arthur will be King and all we've ever hoped for, all we've worked towards will finally occur," said Mira-Liana.

"And when that happens, we'll be there by Arthur's side," said Merlin, as he took her hand. He smiled when she held it tightly. "Together, like always."

Mira-Liana nodded as they headed back to Camelot.

One thing was certain: much was changing in Camelot and more would change still, but one thing was never going to change. Merlin and Mira-Liana would face the future together side-by-side, brother and sister, just as they always had done and always would, for all eternity.


End file.
